Doctor who New Allies
by Jack1191
Summary: The Doctor's got a new companion in the form of Amy, and Jack is feeling bored after a forced break. A psychic call later and Jack comes along for the Journey. Reworking of Series 5 with my OC and his cat. First in the Cosmic series. Reviews would be appreciated! COMPLETE
1. Into the Vortex

**An-This is my first official story and The first story in the cosmic series. Due to my STUPID computer this is the 2nd time i've had to write this. Now there may be References to Monster hunter; Primariliy the monsters and locations.**

**Jack himself is the Main protagonist of the series, he's a 450 year old from the planet Hyperon, He's a level 12 telepath and he is very skilled at using what has been known by his people as "Hyper powers" Stupid name i know but they fit.**

**Now, there's going to be a reference about sonic the hedgehog regarding a sonic boom but that's about it.**

**Oh, and Doctor who belongs to the BBC and Monster Hunter belongs to CAPCOM, So no copyright infringement was intended.**

**Chapter I: Into the Vortex**

Days full of adventure is what Jacks life held, Being a Hunter on Minegarde, Not to mention crusading through the vortex at the speed of sound. Today was just a quiet one Just Jack and Mike (His cat) in the Crystal ship (Named this because of it's crystalline exterior) Jack was in the Library of the Crystal ship reading about Gallifreyian mythology (His favourite subject) and Gallifreyian lifestyles. To be honest, He didn't mind the quiet days, but like his best mate the Doctor, He Couldn't sit still.

"Ugh, Since that Ceadaeus we've been told to rest for a while. I could be playing Jaggi cricket by now!" He muttered whilst putting the book back to it's respective place. Mike was a unique cat, Liking water and swimming in it. Not to mention he could summon Dragon and electrical elemented Hyper energy at will. He also had the ability to Talk, therefore being an anomoly.

After splurting out some water, Mike answered "Well, it was pretty deep, not to mention the migraines we got from the depth we were at. I think that while i'm bored, we should definitely rest up.

Jack slumped back down into the leather sofa and glared at the swimming pool while thinking _That's the last time i take decor advice from the Doctor. At least 40 classics rui'm ned because of mikes splashing_. He heard a sudden beeping coming from the Main console room, so he ran there, mike following whilst leaving puddles of water behind him.

On the console it said that it's blocking a psychic call. Jack smiled, This was just the distraction he needed. He pulled a lever and the alarm shut off, along with the psychic defences.

He reached his mind out to the call, And there stood his greatest mate The Doctor. _"So doctor, long time no see. Regenerated again i see. What was it this time" _Jack asked _"Radiation poisoning, Which was a nasty way to go. Happened 12 hours ago actually. Oh, and i may have destroyed the TARDIS." _He replied sheepishly. _Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. "That sounds jus' like you. And i'm on a temporary break because of some migraines caused by fighting a ceadaeus." _He started grumbling half way through the line. _"Ah, Majestic but nasty creatures, Ceadaeus." _The Doctor replied as he started fiddling with his bow-tie _"Oh and i like the new get up. Bow ties, wise choice man." _Jack said whilst still smiling, The Doctor proudly adjusted his bow tie and then looked back at him. _"Anyways, i'm just going on a trip to the moon, You know running the Old Girl in, and then off to pick up Amy." _The Doctor told him whilst playing with a yo-yo. _"Ah, another companion! I'll be there soon." _Jack said. The Doctor simply smiled, which signalled he would be happy to see His old friend again. _"I'll see you in the vortex then?" _He asked. _"Sure, i'll just land the Crystal ship and do the usual thing"_ Jack told him whilst playing with his own yo-yo. They bidded eachother a temporary farewell and broke the psychic connection.

Jack flipped the same lever to it's previous position; turning the psychic shields on again. He started pushing buttons and pulling levers, after he set it up he took the steering wheel.

In an alleyway, a sudden breeze started up, out of nowhere tonnes of blue and white fly-like objects appeared until they produced the form of the crystal ship.

The door slid sideways letting Jack and Mike out. They stretched, and started channelling Hyper energy in their bodies. Jack's cosmic wings grew on his back and Mike launched upwards, Jack following shortly. They turned on their perception filters, to prevent people from noticing a flying man and cat.

They increased their speed until a Mach speed cone started to form around them, Mike fumbled a bit, But soon regained his composure. Jack didn't bat an eyelid.

The wind whistled as they soared past the various buildings in Birmingham, and the cone gradually started sharpening, With one last insistant push a blast of sound and gold rocketed out from around Jack. Soon afterwards an electrical variation of it followed, as Mike propelled himself towards Jack at the same speed before they stayed at eachothers side.

A vapour-like purple glow was worming it's way around Jacks hands. He shot this Vortex vapour towards a certain spot in the sky, it suddenly hit something and a Cloudy tunnel opened up.

They shot into the portal and it closed behind them.

**AN 2-That's the first chapter. It was a bitch to write but i did it.**

**The References include the monster Ceadaeus, Which is the final offline quest for monster hunter tri, and Minegarde, which is something that's mentioned several times in the hunters guide in MHFU.**

**Anyways, see you for the next chapter. Keep on rocking!**

**~Jack1191**


	2. The Doctor and Amy

**AN-Okay, the 2nd chapter of the story...This ones gonna start with the Doctor, and Jack'll soon make his appearance. So, The beginning is pretty much the end of the eleventh hour, and then an AU of the Beast below, because i can't be arsed to watch and memorize every word.**

**Again, any monster hunter references will be explained below and so will any other doohickeys that pop up.**

**Just in case, Doctor who belongs to the BBC, and Monster Hunter belongs to CAPCOM. No copyright infringement was intended.**

**Chapter 2: The Doctor's new companion**

The Doctor was rushing around the central console excitedly pulling levers and pushing buttons. The wonderful wheezing noise sounded, signifying the TARDIS had landed. The Doctor rushed out.

It was dark, and behind him he heard a door close, There was Amy pond in all her glory. "It's you! You came back." She said as if she was dreaming. "Of course i came back, I always come back, is there something wrong with that?" He asked. "No..." She started "You kept the clothes?" She asked "Yeah of course i did, i saved the Earth for the millionth time, Yeah, shoot me, I kept the clothes" He rambled "Including the Bow-Tie!" She said as she stared at the offending material "Yeah, It's cool. Bow-ties are cool." He retorted Tugging at the Material proudly. "Are you from another planet?" She suddenly asked "Yeah" He said as if it were nothing "'k" She said "So what do you think?" He asked "Of what?" She replied quickly "Other planets, you wanna check some out?" He asked eagerly, But she obviously didn't catch on. "What does that mean?" She mumbled audibly, "It means...,Well it means...Come with me" He slowly said, "Where?" She asked whilst looking a tiny bit shaken, "Where-Ever-You-Like!" He Said. Amy wasn't buying it, "All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero" She rambled The Doctor shrugged "Ah, there's loads more, that's just the beginning" He insisted, "But those things, Those...Amazing things all that stuff," Her tone turned more stern and disciplinary, "That was TWO YEARS ago!" She shouted, the Doctor's face dropped "Ooh...," He calculated "So that's..." "FOURTEEN YEARS!" Amy finished. "Fourteen years from fish-custard" He muttered whilst staring at the ground. "Yeah!" She raised her voice, "Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough" He told her, she turned her gaze from the Doctor to the TARDIS, "When i was a kid you said you were in the Library; and the swimming pool was IN the Library..." She rambled as she turned her gaze back to the Doctor. "Yeah! Not sure where it's got to now it'll turn up! So! Coming?" He turned his expectant gaze upon her again. "No!" She said in a small voice, "You wanted to come fourteen years ago!" He reminded her while his expression fell a little bit. "I grew up" She told him. He gave her a look that said "No you haven't" but she didn't catch it. He smiled "Don't worry. I'll soon fix that" He raised his hand, and then clicked his fingers. The TARDIS doors flew open bathing them in a coppery glow.

Amy's eyes widened at the sight and eventually curiousity got the best of her. She walked in, and within the wooden blue box was a room MUCH Larger than the ouutside. The walls were a coppery gold with flowerpot roundels jotting the walls, and in the centre was a console full of gadgets, with a glass tube extending to the ceiling. Within, held a weird shaped glass object that sat in the middle of the tube comfortably. The console was lined with coral-coloured endings each containing some household device like a tap.

The Doctor walked up to the staring Amy "So...? Anything you wanna say? any passing Remarks?" He smirked "I've heard them all!" He told her before bounding up the steps before jumping onto the obsidian lined glass platform. "So...All of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will, Where do you want to start?" He asked before turning to the console. Amy walked up the stairs narrowing her eyes on him "You are so sure that i'm coming" She said somewhat icily, she turned her gaze on the console and spun one of the weird looking objects, "Yeah, i am." The Doctor stated before fiddling with the taps "Cos You're a Scottish girl in an English village, and i know how that feels." He rambled "Oh do you?" She retorted before turning back to the console, He looked up "Yeah, and you've still got that accent! Yeah! you're coming" He said getting back to his childish self, he twisted the taps on the console, and Amy pulled out a lever like switch, making the TARDIS Let out a short siren sort of sound, she turned back to the Doctor "Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" She asked The Doctor looked at her "It's a time machine, i can get you back for 5 minutes ago, why what's tomorrow?" He answered staring at her. "Nothing, Nothing, y'know just..." She pulled a face "Stuff" she told him. The Doctor smiled, "Alright then back in time for stuff" He said, suddenly something extended from the console. It was a Sonic screwdriver, Copper colourings around it with the occasional silver, and an emerald green lightbulb Surrounded by what looked to be four claws. The Doctor smiled and took it "Oh! a new one!" The Sonic screwdriver made it's signature buzzing sound "Lovely! (Thanks Dear!)" He finished, Pulling more levers and staring back at Amy, who turned and looked at him "Why me?" she asked the Doctor deflated for a second before going back to his childlike self "Why not?" He retorted playfully before once again, turning back to the console Amy huffed "No, seriously you are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night, it's a fair question: Why me?" She asked and looked at him expectantly "I dunno, stuff!" He pulled on a lever that spun the atom accelerator "Do i have to have a reason?" He asked flicking another switch "People always have a reason" She said matter-of-factly, He rolled his eyes "Been knocking around on my own for a while; my choice but i've started talking to myself all the time, It's giving me an earache" He finished before staring back at her "So you're lonely? Just that?" She asked, he nodded "Just that" he gave the moniter a good look "Okay" Amy said before walking to the railing, he switched the screen off with a buzz and walked over to where Amy was standing "So you're okay then? 'Cos this place...sometimes it can make people feel a bit...Y'know" He asked whilst leaning on the railing "No i just think it's just...There's a whole world in here just like you said! It's all true, i was starting to think that you were just maybe a madman with a box" She finished, The Doctor smiled "Amy Pond there's something you better understand because one day your LIFE may depend on it," His smile widened "I am definitely a madman with a box!" He finished, Amy starting to smile aswell "HA!HA! yeah!" he ran over to the console "Goodbye Leadworth! Hello Everything!" He yanked the handbreak downwards, and the weird glass structure in the tube started rythmatically moving up and down, Amy and the Doctor were both laughing like they were mad and the wheezing sound pulsed through the night.

The Doctor was walking around the console, doing the usual, yanking and pushing any lever and switch he could find.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, Amy looked at it puzzled, and wondered who would be knocking on the door. The Doctor gave a knowing smile and rushed to the doors greeted by Jack and Mike "Ah! Doctor so good to see you again!" Jack greeted whilst climbing on the TARDIS and diminishing his wings. Amy looked at the wierd arrivals wondering how they could've flown through space without any space suits.

"It's been a long time old friend!" The Doctor replied still hugging his mate. Mike climbed onto Jacks shoulder and Said hi suprising Amy.

"So, you're The New companion the Doctor's told me about. Nice to see you've finally gotten company Doctor you had me worried" Jack Rambled whilst fiddling with the console, and secretly hitting the Blue stabalizers to keep the Doctor from killing him.

The Doctor settled down on the "Crash seat" and let Amy and Jack get to know eachother. "...And then he came back 12 years late when he said he'd be 5 minutes" Amy recounted, Jacks face was one of amusement, since he knew the Doctor couldn't pilot the Old Girl very good. "Anyways it all turned out well didn't it?" Jack asked and smiled when Amy nodded. Mike came in a few minutes later with some tea and Jammy dodgers, The Doctor and Jack being the Children they were rushed to grab one while Amy looked on with bemusement.

A few minutes later the tea was finished and everyone thanked Mike. "So why is the TARDIS a wooden box?" Amy suddenly asked, Jack just turned and sighed, whilst the Doctor got into explaining. Jack blocked out most of what they said and looked back in alarm when he heard the Doctor say "Get out!"

**AN-Phew, that was a pretty long chapter. There wasn't any Monster hunter References in this Chapter, but i'll be sure to explain them when there are.**

**The Beast below episode is next, but it might not be accurate to the episode, but Alas, that's the point of this Series.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	3. The Beast Below

**AN-Okay! Chapter 3...Now then I'll try to upload as frequent as possible, But School may get in the way...so...Yeah...But on a side-note, Mike's appearances may become less frequent, considering the fact i haven't really developed his character as much as Jacks.**

**Hopefully, You'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

Jack rushed towards the door only to find Amy floating around and staring in awe, The Doctor had a childlike look on his face, and he giggled whilst looking at the beautiful view. Jack had to admit, the sight was breath-taking. Swirls of blues colliding with swirls of purple.

The Doctor pulled Amy back in to the TARDIS, "Do you believe me now?" He asked whilst smiling, She turned to him and smirked "Okay, your box is a spaceship! it really is! We are in space!" She whooped then she took a brief sniff "What're we breathing?" she asked, " Don't worry, I've extended the Air Shield; we're fine" The Doctor told her strolling back to the console. Jack followed him and started fiddling with Hoodickys on the console. "So Doctor, when did you get violent?" Jack asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, the Doctor playfully punched his arm "It was a Joke! And she certainly enjoyed floating around in space!" The Doctor said whilst sticking his tounge out. Mike climbed on to the Crash seat, "Well, maybe you should investigate that!" Mike said pointing to the monitor, sure enough there was a giant starship cruising casually down the cosmos. "Huh, that's interesting..." The Doctor notified and Amy started calling, getting more insistent each time. He ran over to the doors and opened them to find Amy clinging on to them for dear life. "Well c'mon! I've found us a Space Ship!" The Doctor exclaimed, excitement clear in his voice.

They both walked back to the console, and the Doctor started fiddling with the console "In all my travels there's one thing i've always kept to" He bagan, Jack just raised an eyebrow waiting for him to finish "A thing?" Amy asked while gazing at the console "Rule one; We are observers only; that's the one rule i've always stuck by in my travels" He finished, Jack snorted "You can't leave anything alone Doctor! We both know you leaving something alone is like a Great Jaggi turning down meat!" Jack smiled, "Well, at least I get to stretch, I'll see you there!" He reproduced his wings and flew out of the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor shook his head, before turning back to Amy "What did he mean?" She asked him while she stared at the console "He means my habit of saving the world of course! What? don't tell me you've forgotten about the Prisoner Zero thing already!" He said off-handedly whilst looking distracted by something on the monitor. Amy followed his Gaze, to find a girl crying about something "Now that's interesting..." The Doctor said, Amy continued to ramble and stare at the screen until she saw the Doctor wave her out. She strolled out of the TARDIS in to what looked like a Market of some sort.

The Doctor walked up to her and smiled expectantly "We are thousands of years in the future!...I've been dead for Centuries!" She exclaimed, The Doctor scowled _Of all the things she thinks about; it's her death! _he thought "Oh! You're a cheery one!" he exclaimed and started walking, she followed and he started guesturing to different parts of the space ship;"There's something about this place that feels off, notice everything; what's wrong with this picture?" He asked turning his gaze to her "Is it the bicycles? It's pretty weird to have bicycles on a Space Ship" She said her gaze following the offending bikes "Says the girl in her nightie!" He dryly said, her face flushed with embarrassment "Oh my God, I'm in my nightie!" She exclaimed, pulling her dressing gown closer to her._  
_

Jack chose this moment to drop from the sky, he landed in front of the Doctor causing him to let out a gasp, and he stumbled backwards "Ha! Gotcha! that's for putting that paintberry in my soup!" He said laughing, The Doctor scowled and strolled to a near table where two men were conversing about something "Excuse me" He took a glass of water and placed it on the floor, the two men looked at him like he was nuts "There's an escaped fish" He told them tapping the side of his nose.

Jack and Amy strolled towards him as he was walking " Why'd you do that with the cup?" Amy inquired The Doctor smiled "May be getting on a bit, or just going crazy" He said turning his gaze to someone else "I'd go for the latter" Jack smirked at his mock-offended face and turned to what the Doctor was facing It was the same child on the monitor. "She's crying silently..."The Doctor observed whilst rubbing his chin thoughtfully "Yeah so?" Amy asked, Jack frowned at her _Doesn't she have maternal instinct? _he thought "Most children cry loudly because they want attention, If they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that" The Doctor finished, Amy's eyes widened as he said that and stared at him "Are you a parent?" She asked. but judging by the way his face fell she must've hit a nerve. "I'm a father." Jack told them as if it were nothing, Amy stared at him in disbelief "You barely look 18!" Amy retorted and she was shocked when he replied "I'm 458 actually, and Allyana, my daughter, followed in my footsteps, and became a hunter on the planet Minegarde." he sighed at the memory, thinking of when they would slay a Royal Ludroth together and the way she would celebrate when they slayed the monster. Amy caught him reminiscing and pulled him out of his reverie by saying "Look, she's going!" Jack looked to where she was pointing and found the girl had gone.

The Doctor handed her a wallet which he pick-pocketed from her and after a brief discussion of her not being properly dressed, she gave in to the Doctors request and went to look for the girl but not before looking at the Doctor and asking "So Doctor, you never interfere in the affairs of people or planets, unless it's children crying." The Doctor smiled "Yes" He answered before turning away Jack following.

* * *

Jack and the Doctor climbed down a ladder to a dark room with cupboards on the walls, The Doctor took out the Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the area briefly before flicking his wrist causing the end of the screwdriver to extend, he looked at the results and then started towards the cupboards on the wall. Jack sensed another persons mind in the vicinity and swiftly turned around. There was nobody there, his hands started charging up with Hyper energy, lighting a small area around him. The Doctor spotted a glass of water on the floor, and pushed himself to the ground examining it. "The truth in a glass of water." A voice whispered causing the Doctor to find someone with Jack had his eyes scrutinizing gaze upon "Tell me; what do you see?" The woman asked and Jack glanced at the water, nothing looking out of the ordinary. "Who says I see anything?" was The Doctor's quick retort. It wasn't noticable but the woman rolled her eyes "Don't waste time" She chastised, Jack let out a small chuckle "Better not go any further theta" Jack said as the Doctor smirked at him.

After a brief conversation of how the Woman now known as Liz X(10), found them and a bunch of banging on the Doctor's part, she told them how she would find them.

The Doctor and Jack climbed up to the previous deck that they were on, And for the first time Jack noticed the smilers, he hoped the Doctor asked Amy to ask the girl what they were, and why they hadn't had any scrapes or signs of damage on them at all. That's when he realised that Amy had been gone for a good while "hey theta, where's Amy gotten to?" He asked, the Doctor stopped and whacked his head with his hand "OH! I completely forgot about her, I sent her to find Mandy about the things in the booths" The Doctor replied and they both quickened their pace, and after a good while of searching they found Mandy waiting outside a room that had a sign that said "Engaged" on it.

Suddenly the door slid open and revealed Amy with her hand on a button dubbed "FORGET" and she looked shaken up for some reason. The Doctor started scanning the room with his sonic and found that it had wiped a good 20 minutes of her memory. "Huh, a basic memory wiping, haven't seen that for a while" Jack mused as the Doctor shut his screwdriver. "Why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked turning back to the surprisingly old looking equipment They all turned to Mandy when she spoke up, "Because everyone does." She said matter-of-factly. "Did you?" the Doctor asked while looking at her carefully. "I'm not old enough to vote yet. When people turn 16 they become eligible to see the video and then they get to choose to (**AN 2-This is where I'm changing things around a bit**)Forget, or Protest, And then once every year afterwards" She finished and then she noted Jack and the Doctor's carefree attitude "Are you Scottish too?" she asked them. Jack simply turned and smiled as did the Doctor "I'm not even Human so the video won't even play for me." The Doctor stated as he looked back at the tv screens. "I'm the same as him; I'm not Human but I'm not as endangered as his species, but after the Time war we lost a huge chunk of the population" Jack finished his eyes darkening before going back to their usual state. Amy looked at the Doctor and noticed the way he flinched at the mention of the Time War. Jack smiled sadly and put an arm around his old friend, to which the Doctor flashed him a thankful smile.

After a bit more conversing the Doctor turned back to the TV and Jack as he knew what was going to happen smiled widely, "This." He made a guesture with his hand "We're bringing down the government!" He finished, punching the PROTEST button, the smiler defied the meaning of his name and his head turned to show a menacing snarl and the floor opened up "SAY WHEE!" The Doctor shouted, Jack whooped and Amy screamed, they fell through the hole in the floor and the sign outside changed to "VACANT".

* * *

After a bunch of yelling the Doctor, Jack and Amy landed in what could best be described as Slop. There was an eerie red lighting, and for some reason all the rubbish seemed to be food refuse as the Doctor helpfully noted. Jack picked up pieces of discarded meat and gave them a brief sniff, grimacing at the foul smell. He charged up Some Hyper energy and it gave them a decent area of lighting and Jack walked back over to the Doctor and Amy, who was staring curiously at his hands "What? I can produce wings out of no-where and you find this hard to believe?" He asked. Jack then thought about where he was and he got a bit excited at what the results were pointing at, and thought about what Amy would say if she knew his consensus then she'd freak out. Unfortunately, the Doctor beat him to the punch "Ok, the next word is a scary word, say ommmm" The Doctor told her she "ommed" as well, causing Jack to facepalm. "It's a tongue" He Said the excitement clear in his voice "This place is a MOUTH?!" She screamed looking desperately for an exit. Jack just sighed, he knew this was going to happen. "Yes, but on the plus side it's roomy!" The Doctor said, but this remark just made the situation a whole lot worse as Amy's cool just went out of the window, not that there was one in the immidiate vicinity. "Well how do we get out?!" She screamed close to becoming hysterical, the Doctor started waving the sonic around and Jack knew straight away what he was doing. He covered himself with A deterrent type water courtesy of the water elemented hyper energy and waited for the inevitable. "What are you doing?" Amy asked as her shock wore off "I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors" The Doctor explained, but all this got was a blank look from Amy, Jack rolled his eyes "He means the Eject/Vomit button" He explained with a slight grimace. Amy just stared as a large wave of bile headed straight towards them "Well this isn't going to be big on dignity!" The Doctor straightened his Bow-tie "GERONIMO!" He Shouted, Jack followed his words and Amy being Amy screamed.

Amy eventually came to in what looked like a stuffy corridor, but was in reality a waste pipe. "What happened?" She asked, but after a brief sniff of herself she thought she'd rather not know. "That's not the pipe emitting the smell, it's you" he said whilst letting the protective deterrent fall to the ground and once again leaving Amy gawping at him.

The Doctor was scanning the pipe and wished that Jack had been considerate enough to use the Deterrent varied water elemented hyper energy on them, but he silently fumed a stream of Gallifreyian swearwords floating about in his head, he got a tingling feeling at the edge of his mind, Jack's way of letting him know he heard him. As Jack was quite fluid in both High and Low Gallifreyian, he knew exactly what the Doctor said. Also beating the Doctors telepathic skills by 2 levels (Time Lords being Rated Level 10 Telepaths) No mental block of any sort could keep Jack from hearing his thoughts. Thankfully Jack sensing his unease left his mind, and Jack just smiled at him, And the Doctor seeing the fun in it, Smirked back. "Ok, there's one way we can get out; we forget everything we saw" The Doctor said, and just as he finished a light illuminated showing another FORGET button, at the end of the tunnel there were quote un quote smilers smiling at them. The Doctor marched up to them, "So, we saw a few of you up on a higher deck, what are you?" The Doctor asked, he frowned when the smilers turned to reveal an extremely unhappy face "Oh stop it I'm not protesting I'm just trying to find out what you are!" His voice taking on an annoying crescendo as the smilers face turned to, once again, show the inconspicuous snarl they saw earlier "Oh for gods sake, i'm not going to Forget, and anyway what are you gonna do about it? Stick out your tongues?" The Doctor asked before taking a wary step back, the front of the booths opened and sure enough there were bodies attached to the heads. A Beam of gold energy plunged into the Smilers chests followed by the sound of gunfire.

They turned to find Liz X with Mandy who just stared at Jack now believing his claim of not being Human. "Nice job with the flashy beams" Liz X congratulated, and Jack mock-saluted her earning him a smile from Both Amy and The Doctor. They heard circuits struggling to turn and they turned to find the smilers twitching on the ground. "They're self-repairing we better move." Liz demanded her authoritative voice causing them to follow.

After brief talks of The Doctors "Sexual" life, and how he took Elizabeth I's nickname of the virgin queen away, They came across Two more smilers which were briefly taken care of by Hyper energy and bullets. "I'm the bloody queen mate. Basically; I rule!" She said with Pride and Authority in her voice. They came across two worm like creatures, banging violently against the bars of the cells "I saw one of these up top!" Amy said with a bit of dejection in her voice, by the way she was sounding she didn't like them one bit "Oh, Amy...We should never of come here..." The Doctor said whilst sadly looking at the two creatures. Jack nodded and emotionlessly made after the Queen.

They came across a room filled with glasses filled with water "What's with all the glasses?" Amy asked as she curiously looked at the glasses. "Each glass is a reminder to me of every day that My government is plotting something against me" Liz said, hatred clear in her voice.

The Doctor was scrutinizing her mask, Jack followed his gaze and wondered how the mask could be seamless as it was; when he saw her earlier it fit PERFECTLY on her face "How old were you when you came to the throne?" Jack asked, obviously taking the words out of the Doctor's mouth because the Doctor glared at him "40, why?" She stated with a raised eyebrow, "And you've been on this throne for how long...?" The Doctor asked still scrutinizing her mask "10 years" She answered simply This caused Amy to join in the conversation "You're 50? no way!" She exclaimed walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Yeah, they slowed my bodyclock, it keeps me looking like the stamps" She told her making Amy more and more impressed. Jack grimaced _Why can't the apes leave aging based technology alone? If they carry on they'll destroy their genetic code!_ He thought whilst letting out a quiet sigh.

All of a sudden two sinister looking men walked in, black-hooded robes, the whole "Royal" walk, the who bumper package "What're you doing in here?!" Liz exclaimed glaring daggers at them, "You have expressed interest on the Star-ships internal workings Ma'am" One of them said with an icy voice. "You'll come with us Ma'am" The second one with the same icy voice replied, the Queen stood her ground "And why would i do that?" She Asked matching their icy tone, Their heads turned to reveal...The Snarling face of the smiler, "What?" The Queen said with both astonishment and disgust in her voice, "Half smiler, Half Human" Jack Said, his face rigid and his tone dark his hands had they faint glow of Hyper energy, meaning that Jack was ready to let loose if needed.

They followed the Smilers, both the Doctor and Jack being oddly silent, They found themselves in a chamber revealing a man with a receding hairline, Icy blue eyes and a wrinkled face. He wore the same robes as the smiler-humans wore. "Alder(**AN 3-I don't recall his name so i'll just call him Alder**) So this is where you've kept yourself hidden" Liz Snapped at him, He only shifted slightly, not catching the Icy tone coming from The Queen. The Doctor and Jack found something that caused both of them to Grimace, as if feeling the poor creatures pain, the Cause being the Exposed brain. Continual bursts of electricity pulsed from the pylon.

They found another one of the TV screens and a message displayed "_If You're watching this...If I am watching this, then it seems i have found my way to the tower. The creature you are looking at is the Starwhale. It voluntarily helped us at our time of need; when the sun got agressive and Solar Flares roasted the planet, the endless screaming was a nightmare. But the Starwhale in the good of it's heart, helped us. Now, if you found this speech helpful and care for the life of the Starwhale then, choosing the ABDICATE button will release it, therefore causing the Starship to burn up, if not then choose the FORGET button, I hope i will have the strength to make the right decision" _The video finished and Liz looked helplessly at Alder "What've you done?" she asked emotions clear in her rein, after hearing that she was close to 300, and now hearing this, her reverie was collapsing and she was breaking down. "Why did I do this?" Amy asked a bit shaken after the video "Because you knew that if we stayed here then i'd be faced with an impossible decision; Humanity, or the Starwhale." The Doctor told her darkness clouding his words "You don't ever decide what i need to know!" He pointed at her and walked away "When I'm finished here you're going home" He said the Darkness getting darker. "What, because i made a mistake? ONE Mistake? DOCTOR!" She shouted he looked back up, while connecting wires to a machine "Yeah, i know." He sighed "You're only Human." He finished and turned his gaze back to his work, Jack started helping him, catching what his plan was "What are you doing?" Amy asked a wary tone in her voice "I'm going to send a giant pulse of electricity through the Starwhales brain, it should knock out all it's higher functions leaving it a vegetable" The Doctor continued, anger starting to bubble up inside of him. "But that'll be like killing it!" Amy shouted earning a fierce glare from Jack. "Look, i have three options, One, I murder everyone on this ship. Two, I let the Starwhale continue on through Hundreds of years of Unendurable agony. Three, I murder a Beautiful harmless creature as quickly and painlessly as i can, And then i'll find a new name because I won't be the Doctor after that" The Doctor Snapped whilst desperately trying to keep a cap on his anger "But there must be something else we can-" Amy was cut off by the Doctor "Ugh, Nobody talk to me! Nobody HUMAN has anything to say to me today!" He Shouted sending a fierce glare at Amy, But she got the Idea and left them to it.

Jack and The Doctor worked silently and Amy sat watching them helplessly

_...so this is how it works doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of people or planets?_

_...I'm 458._

_...That's for putting a paintberry in my soup!_

She turned her gaze to the Tv set and then to The Queen, she got up rushing to her, she grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the TV set "Sorry Your Majesty i need Your hand!" She said quickly slamming her hand on the ABDICATE button, "NO!" The Doctor shouted as he rushed towards her a Bang echoed through the room but even Jacks Sonic Boom, was too late. He did tackle Amy though and once the Major turbulence stopped Amy blushed at the position she was in. Jack got off her holding his hand out to her. She glared at him, and took his hand only to feel a breeze like feeling, seeing the Vortex Vapour her hand dropped out of his. "We've INCREASED speed!" Alder said whilst staring at the Monitor in awe "Yeah, now that you've stopped torturing the pilot!" Amy told him with a Triumphant grin.

The Doctor was looking out of a window feeling something climb on his shoulder, he turned his Gaze to his shoulder to find Mike lying there "Jack came in the TARDIS in a bit of a huff. He said it was something to do with that Pond girl or something?" He inquired not sure if he liked her for annoying his trainer. "Yeah, she did some pretty bad stuff, as did I" The Doctor admitted with regret in his voice, Amy chose this moment to come sauntering in "From her Majesty herself. And no more secrets!" She said holding the Mask in her hand, Mike curiously took it staring at the strange design. "Why would anyone wear this?" Mike asked as he handed it back to her "I dunno, camouflage?" Amy suggested, turning her gaze on the Doctor "You could've killed everyone on this ship" He told her "You could've killed a Starwhale" She retorted softly, knowing what the Time Lord was capable of "The last Starwhale; Being lonely but kind, Sound familiar?" Amy asked as the Doctor smiled lightly he hugged her "Guess what?" she asked "What?" "Gotcha." He laughed and they walked back to the TARDIS.

Amy started trying to explain the reason why she was a bit unenthusiastic to go but got distracted by a phone. "People phone you?" She asked incredulously, The Doctor guestured to the phone and she picked it up "Hello?" She asked, She put the phone against her chest "It's the priminister." She told him, he was fiddling with two wire like objects "Which Priminister?" He asked, she relayed it through the phone "the British one" She told him, he rolled his eyes "Which british one?" He asked getting impatient She relayed it before looking up pretty impressed "Winston Churchill for you" She said, he immidiately took the phone "Aw, 'ello dear how are you?" He asked, In an office strewn with all sorts of paperwork sat Winston himself "I have something to show you" Churchill told him a slight soldier like twinge to it. "Don't worry we're on our way!" The Doctor said and started rushing about pulling levers and pushing buttons.

In the shadows was a silhouette of a Dalek...

* * *

**AN 4-Ah, the first proper episode complete. Now on to the references...**

**A Great Jaggi is a Carnivore and lives off of meat.**

**A Paintberry is decribed as a terrible smelling and what i assume to be a terrible tasting berry. I'm sorry if you Don't approve of my altered version of the episode but i tried to make it as close to the original as possible.**

**There's going to be a diversion in the next chapter and after chapter 4 i'll be Starting Victory of the Daleks.**

**Allyana should have a brief appearance next chapter too so Stay tuned and Keep on Rocking!**

**~Jack1191**


	4. The troublesome Jho

**AN-Okay then...Now this Chapters going to be A quick trip to Minegarde and Jack collecting a few things, There may be a lot of Monsters mentioned in this.**

**I forgot to Explain about the Royal Ludroth reference, Basically it's a spongy scaled monster that roams the seas...**

**Yeah...Anyways enjoy the Chapter. Doctor who belongs to the BBC and Monster Hunter Belongs to CAPCOM, no copyright infringement was intended.**

* * *

Jack was resting from the ordeal that was the last adventure, he asked to go to Minegarde and right now he was piloting the TARDIS, The usual shaking and wheezing being absent from the Journey. Of course the Doctor wasn't too happy about this, and sat on the crash seat sulking "Mike you better Get your Acorn mail on" Jack warned and using his highly advanced watch selected it and it materialized directly by Mike.

Amy now in a Red jumper, SHORT skirt and black tights watched the exchange and watched with wonder as the equipment appeared out of nowhere. "So this Minegarde...What's it like?" Amy asked trying to make conversation "It's beautiful but incredibly dangerous. I'm going to materialize in my Guest house and get ready. I have some spare Armour for you guys so i'd put on a sports kit or something" He told them, the Doctor was listening to the exchange and thought about the not so innocent Monsters they were going to be slaying. "So Jack, what Hunters Rank are you now?" the Doctor asked Jack thought about it for a moment before smiling "I Just passed Hunters Rank 73" Jack told them. "What's a hunters rank?" Amy asked confusion clear in her voice, Jack looked at her with an apologetic expression "It's just a judge on how good you are at hunting. And a limit so a hunter doesn't go on suicidal missions" He explained and Amy nodded in understanding. The Time rotor stopped moving signalling that they had arrived _"You turned the breaks off!" _The Doctor sent through His and Jacks telepathic connection _"As much as i love the noise giving the breaks a rest would boost their efficiency" _Jack replied before walking out.

They walked out into a luxorious home with polished marble tiles, A king sized bed with curtains and a balcony with a breath taking view. Dotted about the room was a fountain shaped like a Lagiacrus head and a animated sandskiff. Jack opened the large trunk by the bed and took out some azure armour with tints of red to it. The Doctor got some Jaggi+ Armour and complained about the bright purple colour of the armour, Amy got a full set of Royal Ludroth Armour and felt that it could soak up and water it came in contact with. Jack took out a weird looking axe, It was Amber in colour and had a phial full of bright Jade liquid. He tucked it on the clasp on the back of the Armour and got two short fiery looking blades out of the trunk he gave them to Amy who Looked at the blades hesitantly. "They're embued with Fire element. They should come in handy for the hunt" Jack explained so Amy took them. "I'll see what i can find" The Doctor said. Weapon after weapon, the Doctor found one that he didn't look at in disgust "That's made from Jhen Mohran parts. It's embued with the rare Dragon element." Jack said and started bringing out all sorts of things, from steaks to talons he had it all! "Ah well. I guess this weapons better than any other." The Doctor sighed and thought of what poor creature he was going to have to kill, he felt a wave of sympathy wash over him, coming from Jack he Gave him a small smile and they headed out.

They walked around the street Jack getting greeted by his fellow hunters, _He's quite popular here by the looks of it... _Amy thought as she watched the exchange between the two hunters "So what adventures you been on recently my man?" One of the unknown hunters asked him, and he recounted their recent adventure. Amy blushed when he mentioned she was in her nightie.

They eventually made it to the main tavern, In the middle was a desk which had three attractive women sitting behind them, and behind them a board full of notices and Hunting requests. Jack sat down at the Table and a Cat similar to Mike came down "May i take your order, Nya?" The felyne asked, Amy watched the cat and she listened to the Conversation between them, "Oh and give Amy something that Humans mainly eat. She's from Earth and she probably won't want to try any of the more extreme foodstuffs" He explained. The Felyne walked over to her and she asked for a steak and some potatoes. After the meal She felt strangely energetic, and stronger. "Ah..." The Doctor patted his belly and handed the cash to the Felyne "5 stars! Definitely!" The Doctor said.

They made their way towards the Counter "Ah, Jack. Welcome back, i hope you've been taking it easy?" The Receptionist inquired her purple eyes narrowing on him. "Yeah, i've took it Easy. Caught up on studying and all that." Jack explained and she offered a soft smile in return "You've gotten a request to take care of a Deviljho." She told him and judging by the fact he froze; it wasn't good. "What's a Deviljho?" Amy asked confusion and anxiousness playing at her features "It's a Creature with a VERY high metabolism, it always needs to eat and they roam freely throughout the Land." The Doctor started, the same anxiousness playing in his voice that the Receptionist showed "The Thing is, It's really aggressive and it'll take and chance to eat it can get." He finished, This made Amy feel scared. Jack sighed "So...Where is it?" Jack asked while looking very sick "It's been sighted in the Tundra, so you should bring anything warm to ward off the cold" The Receptionist said whilst looking for the contract.

They took they Contact not before a girl with bright strawberry blonde hair came bursting in to the Tavern "Phew! Just made it in time!" The mysterious girl noted before grabbing the remaining contract for the quest. Jack smiled "Hello Allyana" he said causing said girl to come running up to him "Dad! I thought you got hurt! They mentioned something about migraines and i was so worried" She continued babbling until Jack pulled the girl into a Hug.

"It was just a bit of sickness caught on by being 20,000ft below the ocean, in the Underwater Ruins" Jack told her and she nodded in understanding, she noticed the man with the floppy hair and the girl with the Ginger locks "So you must be the Doctor!" She said running to him her gaze shifting over him as if she was looking for something "Yep, that's me. Hello Allyana it's nice to finally meet you. Jack has told me so much about you!" He said giving her a polite handshake. She looked at Amy "And you are?" She asked, with the same enthusiasm as ever "I travel with the Doctor, I'm Amy Pond" She introduced and they shook hands, Amy noticed the girls Armour she was wearing a deep blue material, with the occasional splotch of green, with a red looking bulb on her wrist. Oh her back was a scythe in complete black colouring.

After the preperations and introductions were complete they all headed to the tundra by Blimp.

They got dropped off at a camp, where you could see Icebergs floating by and a silver tint to the water, it was truly a sight to behold.

"Mike you can come on out now" Jack shouted to the blimp, Mike's small figure emerged with something what looked like a Machalite pickaxe. "I just need a moment" Mike said running off behind the tent, they all grimaced when they heard him vomiting out his breakfast "I hope he's alright" Allyana said with concern, they all nodded in agreement. A Minute later Mike re-emerged from behind the tent "Sorry, I don't really like blimps, their uneven speed makes me sick" He told them. Jack turned to the Blue trunk "Okay, there are 12 healing potions, 4 whetstones, 8 Rations and 12 Hot drinks. Now evenly distribute them between you" Jack commanded them. He took 2 healing potions and gave Mike one, He did the same with the Ration and he gave him 2 hot Drinks. After they all prepared they headed off from base camp.

* * *

They walked in to an area filled with Popo's who were casually eating the little grass that there was. Amy and the Doctor smiled as they walked past and walked into a different area. They soon heard a howling sound, one that sounded like something was in trouble "Looks like the Deviljho found it's first victim, Most likely the Popo's" Jack told the Doctor and Amy who looked a bit shaken "We better go back" Allyana said before running back the way they came, Jack and his comrades followed. When they got there a hideous black dinosaur was feeding on a bloody popo carcass looking to have stripped the meat bare in a couple of minutes, it's tail was covered in miniture golden spikes, as was it's chin. It's Grey eyes held so much hatred and feral rage that it roared the moment it saw them, The Doctor was hesitant to draw his weapon, but took off running around the area as fast as he could. Jack Slammed the axe into the side of the Deviljho doing no apparent damage, Amy's weapons were causing blasts of fire to erupt whenever the blades made contact to it's skin. It swung it's tail around smashing into the Doctor sending him rolling on the ground, he bit back a gasp as he got back up, and FINALLY drew his weapon. After a while though it roared, and the Red light on Allyana's Armour pinged showing that the Monster was enraged. The Deviljho roared and his entire body bulked up, showing it's scars from the Monsters it killed, "Man, he's got a lot of scars!" Amy shouted whilst dodging The monsters Tail, Jack swung his axe in a bizarre way and it changed into a sword, as he swung, the Jade liquid flowed around the blade causing continual damage to the monster, Amy got a bit careless and ended up getting sent flying by the force of his stomp. She landed hard on the ground, and pain shot through her body, she tried to get up but failed, she then remembered the healing potions! She opened one and took a quick swig, A green glow surrounded her body for a brief moment and she felt her strength come back. The Deviljho Unleashed a cloud of Deep red/black energy with Deep pink sparks, This ploughed into the Time Lord and the same energy sparked around his middle; Dragonblight! He suddenly felt really weak the Healing potion didn't do much, and his weapon didn't seem to be doing elemental damage anymore.

Amy turned to find that the Doctor was fighting a lot worse than you should've been. And in a frequent beat, Deep red sparks danced across his body, giving a buzzing sound every time they appeared.

Allyana tried to avoid the sudden boulder the Deviljho unleashed but was too late; it smacked into her sending her reeling a sudden chill erupting in her body, Bits of ice frequently doposited off of her and she was right about one thing; She had Iceblight. Jack Brought his sword forward unleashing a powerful blast of pure elemental energy. He switched the Sword back to the Axe, and then tried slashing again. The weapon bounced sending sparks flying off of the Deviljho's skin and Jack quickly sheathed his weapon and took out a whetstone. He Grinded the whetstone alone the blade until it broke the stone, satisfied Jack turned back to the Battle. Mike started his Bombing technique and Amy was continuously pulling the Demon Dance move, the Doctor unleashed another spirit Roundslash cutting through one of the Jho's Ligaments, This caused the monster to flinch and he took an Immidiate advantage over it. He reached into his Bigger-on-the-inside bag and pulled out a Paintball; He threw it and the Liquid marked The Jho purple. Allyana started the spirit combo, a barely visible red flash appeared, each time causing visible damage to the Jho. She finished the combo with a roundslash and her Sword started glowing a steady pink.

The Jho turned and started running, It Hipchecked into a bunch of Branches blocking his way, and continued running, Jack was unlucky to get caught in this and got thrown back awkwardly.

They all sheathed their weapons and started healing themselves, Mike Used a bit of Synthesis energy to heal his wounds as did Jack, and Allyana, Amy mistook this for hyper Energy and looked confused "I am so sick of this noise!" The Doctor shouted, Just as The red energy zapped through him again, Allyana took a Nulberry and the Ice melted from her. Unfortunately she only had one, so the Doctor was left to grumble about the Dragonblight.

They eventually followed the Deviljho, and Mike started setting up bombs, He set up a smaller one and lit the fuse, he ran as fast as he could. The Explosion was amazing! It killed the Deviljho and Jack, Mika and Allyana started carving bits and pieces from the monster. After they had harvested the body parts they headed back to base camp.

When they got there they climbed into the Blimp and headed back to Loc-Lac and they piled in rather tiredly.

They got back to Loc-Lac and the Receptionist thanked Jack for his services, She also gave her thanks to the Doctor, Amy and Allyana. They started walking back to Jacks Guest house. "So dad, where are you off to next?" Allyana asked a little bit of excitement in her voice "World war II bunker On earth. Gotta meet the British Priminister Churchill, 'cos he's got something to show the Doctor." He finished, as usual Allyana asked if she could come with them, But Jack refused "Someone's gotta protect Loc-Lac while I'm away" Jack told her as they reached the mansion, she looked as though someone kicked her puppy "Yeah, i guess..." She said and gave the Doctor, Amy and her father a quick hug before going back to the Tavern. "Back to the TARDIS?" Jack asked while taking off his armour and putting it back in his trunk "Back to the TARDIS!" Amy and the Doctor agreed, before Jack went he picked up a Nulberry from the trunk.

The TARDIS Dematerialised leaving the TARDIS's tell-tale groaning telling others of their departure.

* * *

**AN 2-That's it for this chapter!**

**Anyways there are a bunch of things to go through, The Demon Dance is the Technique used by the Dual blades (Which was what Amy was using)**

**Jack was using a Switch Axe, which is a weapon that can convert from an Axe into a Sword. The Phial Was an Elemental type.**

**The Doctor and Allyana were using Long swords, They Performed 2 Techniques, the Spirit Combo and the Spirit Roundslash.**

**The Monster Deviljho is generally a bitch to fight, They always end up killing you someway or another, and it was a good monster to get a bit of Action thrown in.**

**The Doctor and Allyana both got two different types of Blights. The Doctor got DragonBlight; Which lowers your weapons Affinity (Critical hit rate) and it also removes the weapons elemental attack. Allyana got IceBlight, This Causes stamina to be used up much faster than normal, and is a very annoying Blight at that. A Nulberry can cure these blights.**

**The Doctor also used a Paintball to Mark the Deviljho, so they wouldn't lose track of him.**

**The Armours used were; Royal Ludroth armour (AMY) Brachydios armour (ALLYANA) Jaggi armour (THE DOCTOR) and Lagiacrus armour (JACK), Not to mention Acorn Mail (MIKE)**

**Popo's are Herbivores and are a passive monster, they sometimes attack when provoked, or they just run away.**

**The next Chapters going to be the Episode Victory of the Daleks.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	5. The Victory of the Daleks

**AN-Okay, now this is my least favourite episode of the series, and my least watched episode. So Most of it may be reworked to fit the episode.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Churchill sat in his office going about some paperwork until he heard the Tell-tale sound of the TARDIS materialising, He smiled.

The TARDIS door opened...To a face full of guns. Jack immediately produced a shield, a Translucent bubble surrounding the TARDIS. "Amy?" The Doctor called as he grinned and held out his hand expecting a hand shake "Doctor? is that really you?" Churchill asked, "Yep it's me! Same man new face remember?" The Doctor reminded him. Churchill nodded and then held his hand out "AHH! every time!" The Doctor laughed, Amy looked Indiginant "What's he after?" She asked, "TARDIS key of course." He smirked "Think of what i could accomplish with your remarkable machine Doctor!" Churchill told him thinking of the possiblities "No" He pulled the TARDIS door closed "It doesn't work like that!" He chastised, Churchill's look turned sinister "Must I take it by force?" He asked and as soon as he said that the Shield was thrown up again. "At ease" He ordered the Soldiers and they followed him in to the corridor.

"I have something to show you." Winston told them and Jack looked around them and smiled when he worked it out "cabanit war-rooms i'm guessing?" Jack asked and smiled at Churchill's nod, he knew that the underground war rooms were important because of the bombing. "You're three months late by the way" Churchill told them, the Doctors face fell "Sorry! Sorry! She's a type 40 TARDIS! I'm still running her in" He Rambled, Jack snorted "You messed up the settings on the Helmic Regulator again didn't you?" Jack asked and the Doctor glared at him. "Shut it Jack" He snapped and stuck out his tongue, which Jack grabbed, whilst lighting his hand with fire elemented hyper energy, The Doctors eyes widened and he pulled his tongue back and yowled.

They were in the lift and Both Jack and the Doctor had to continuously wave away smoke from Churchill's Cigar. They stepped out onto a rooftop to see London Heavily damaged by the bombing, Amy gave a slight gasp "Oh Doctor it's..." He looked at her "History" He finished for her. They saw a Man with a chubby face dressed in a science Jacket, he had grey hair and he had glistening Brown eyes "Doctor, Jack, Amy this is our Scientist Dr Edwin Bracewell" Churchill introduced and said person waved back to them "The weapon ready?" Churchill asked and the scientist gave an affirmative. "Now on my order" he paused "FIRE!" He commanded, Several turquoise lasers were sent to and hit the Messerschmidt's each laser giving a squeal as it fired, Jack and The Doctors eyes widened at the sound "That sounded like..." The Doctor nodded "Show us! Show us what that was!" The Doctor Demanded as he and Jack made his way up to the platform "Presenting; Our new secret weapon!" Churchill proudly announced, "Advance!" Bracewell ordered and out of the shadows came a pepperpot-like robot. It had Lights either side of the main dome which the Eyestalk sat snugly, on it's middle was what looked like a Toilet plunger and a whisk, and on it's lower body several Golden orbs coated it. "I AM YOUR SOLDIER" The Dalek droned this caused Jack to scoff "**What?**" he asked in disbelief, the Doctor just nodded "Now this is one of my _Ironsides__" _the scientist proclaimed causing the Doctor to focus on him "Your WHAT?" He again asked in disbelief, he turned back to the newly dubbed Ironside "What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked it staring into the cold gaze of the Dalek "I AM YOUR SOLDIER" It repeated, Jack inched forward his hands Highly fuming with Golden Hyper energy "You know us" He stated matter-of-factly "YOUR IDENTITIES ARE UNKNOWN" It Proclaimed. They tried once more only to be told that it doesn't understand and it wanted to help win THIS war.**  
**

Churchill was sat at his desk the Doctor desperately trying to reason with him "DALEKS! they're called DALEKS!" He shouted and Churchill produced a pile of paperwork "No these are Edwins Ironsides he made them" Churchill told him, The Doctor gave a snort "Made them?! Oh-oh No! NO!" He shouted as he put his hand on the desk "Yes he did, look; Blueprints! Statistics! Field reports!" He said producing piece after piece of Fake evidence. Jack rubbed his eyes, this was gonna be a long one. "You know he's right maybe you should-" The Doctor cut Amy off with a harsh Shush. "They're evil beyond belief. You cannot trust them" He said as calmly as he could.

After a big argument later Jack, Amy and the Doctor started walking down the corridor "Amy tell him about the Daleks" The Doctor asked, her face went blank "What would i know of the Daleks?" She asked while looking at the Doctor. "They invaded your world, the Planets in the sky, you don't forget about it." He searched her face for any sign of recognition "Amy...Tell me you remember the Daleks?" The Doctor asked a pleading look in his eyes "Nope sorry!" She said feeling completely stumped. Nothing came to mind when she thought of what the Doctor described. Jack took a brief look in her mind, he could see scars of where memories were forcibly removed but even he found nothing in her memories about the planets in the sky "Doctor, she's telling the truth. There're no Memories in her head about the planets in the Sky, but scars by forced memory removal" Jack explained, the Doctor glared at him, he knew the Doctor didn't like it when he went into people's minds without permission "Ok. It's still impossible" The Doctor huffed, and he turned and left, Amy turned to him and wondered what he meant by scars. "Please don't do that again" she asked and went after the Doctor.

The Doctor stood by a window thinking about something, Jack had already got a fierce glare by the Doctor and he didn't want another one so he stayed at the edge of the Doctor's mental shields _"What are you thinking about theta?" _He asked mentally, _"I'm thinking of how the Daleks survived. My Meta-crisis committed Genocide and killed every single dalek so how are these ones here?" _He told Jack Mentally and Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully _"Well both you and I know that the Daleks ALWAYS survive in some shape or form" _He finished and broke the connection "The Daleks must be up to something but what?" The Doctor asked and tapped his hand against his thigh absent mindedly "Well, lets Just ask them shall we?" Amy said and strolled up to the Nearest Dalek "Amy! Amelia!" He called and rolled his eyes, "Amelia?" Jack asked, The Doctor sighed "It's what her name was when she was young, apparently it was too fairy tale quote un quote" He remembered the Pretty young red-headed girl she used to be. "I like it" Jack agreed, Amy Reached the Dalek and tapped the side of it, It's eye-stalk swiveled to face her "CAN I BE OF ASSIST-ANCE?" the Dalek asked it's metallic voice Making Jack cringe, "Oh! Oh! yeah, well my two friends over there think you're really dangerous" She finished "I AM YOUR SOLDIER" It repeated "Yeah i got that, love a squaddie" She said with slight sarcasm "PLEASE EXCUSE ME I HAVE DUTIES TO PER-FORM" the Daleks grating voice finished. Well, it didn't help at all!. "What does hate look like Amy?" The Doctor asked, she didn't get a chance to answer "It looks like a Dalek" Jack said voice dark and menacing. The both walked off "And we're gonna prove it"

They walked into Professor Bracewells lab and took a look around, Advanced technology, TOO advanced for it's time littered the laboratory and in the middle Edwin was working on some new Blueprints. "So, Bracewell, where'd you get the idea for these "Ironsides"?" The Doctor asked disdain dripping from his voice "Ideas Just seem to teem into my head! Like the idea for a Gravity bubble came to me in the Bath!" He exclaimed happy to share the Ideas origin. "Not bad for a Paisley boy!" Amy said sitting on his desk. Then the Arguement about the Daleks begun "They are totally Hostile!" Churchill entered the room "Yes Doctor Hostile to our enemies!" He exclaimed reaffirming his confidence in his so-called Ironsides "Yeah and they are Hostile towards us too" He said ready to burst in anger that's when a Dalek came "WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME TEA?" It asked, The Doctor whacked the tray and the cup of tea onto the floor "STOP THIS! Stop it What. Do. You. Want?!" He asked slowly emphasising every word "WE SEEK ONLY TO HELP YOU!" The Dalek stated holding no emotion. "To do what?" the Doctor asked still glaring at the Dalek "TO WIN THE WAR!" The Daleks voice took on an annoying pitch "Which war? The war against the nazi's or the war against all things that are not Dalek?" The Doctor demanded his gaze getting darker and darker every second "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND, I AM YOUR SOLDIER" It droned on The Doctor grabbed a wrench out of the pile of tools strewn across the floor "Okay, soldier! Defend yourself!" The Doctor shouted while smashing it on the side with the wrench "YOU DO NOT REQUIRE TEA?" It asked, this only caused Jack to started whaling on him to "YOU ARE MY ENEMY! AND I AM YOURS!" The Doctor screamed punctuating each word with a smash from the wrench, and a Hyper-enhanced punch from Jack "I've defeated you time and time again i've defeated you I've sent you into the void and saved the whole of reality from you I am the Doctor and this is my Best friend Jack, And YOU are the Daleks!" He finished with a swift kick to the middle "YES" It replied "REVIEW TESTIMONY!" _"I am the Doctor and this is my best friend Jack, And YOU are the Daleks!" _"Soldiers get in here!" Winston exclaimed and two soldiers rushed in, The Dalek moved it's whisk attachment to aim it towards the two soldiers a turquoise laser lanced out and hit both of the soldiers in the spleen. They crumpled to the ground in a heap. "Stop it stop it now! You are my Ironsides! I created you!" Edwin desperately yelled the dalek swiveled it's eyestalk to face him the middle section following it "NO" another laser lanced out and hit his hand revealing he was in fact an Android "WE CREATED YOU." It stated simply "VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!" They then disappeared in a flash of light. "I wanted to know what their plan was _I _was their plan!" He rushed towards the TARDIS, and Jack heading towards a balconey producing a shield when the soldiers felt stupid enough to fire "OI! What're you doing up 'ere?!" He exclaimed glaring at him, His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the Dematerialising TARDIS, He focused hardly The Hyper energy flooding a round him, He drew it in to Him and then released the energy revealing Jack with his Golden wings, a Flaming Hyper energy shield and a Energy mace, He rocketed of the Ground in a spectacular Sonic boom leaving a trail of gold after him leaving the Soldier wondering if he had gone mad.

The Doctor checked and found the ship hiding behind the moon. He also saw a Golden spot racing towards the TARDIS, He instantly knew Jack had changed into his cosmic form.

The Daleks all crowded a cell like room, and they all swiveled their eyestalks to the TARDIS materialising. The Doctor strolled out "IT IS THE DOCTOR EXTERMINATE!" The bronze coloured one droned a laser lanced out to be consumed by a beam of gold which caused part of the inner hull to break apart. "Did you miss me?" A cocky voice said they turned their heads to find that Jack was floating with his mace at the ready one of the Daleks shot a laser which diminished harmlessly against the hyper energy aura. "Getting violent? Now heel boy! Now then I'd say this ships running on empty" Jack started with the same cocky tone he used before "Like you" The Doctor finished nodding towards the Daleks who if they could glare would be doing that to their enemies.  
"ONE SHIP SURVIVED, FALLING THROUGH SPACE CRIPPLED BUT RUNNING" The first of the "British" Daleks said in the same voice albeit not as deep. "WE DEVISED A PLAN" The second "British" Dalek droned as well "Yeah, Yeah, My testimony" The Doctor said hatred lacing his tone.

Back at the WWII War rooms Amy was desperately trying to figure out a way to find out what was going on Up in the Dalek ship. She had been told to KBO (KeepBuggeringOn) By churchill and she was sitting in a chair twiddling her thumbs while thinking of a plan. All of a sudden every single light across Britain and the United Kingdom came on and she surmised that the Daleks were trying the Doctor's patience. "German bombers sight over the channel, gonna be here in E20 minutes" One of the majors said, of course this came as a blow to Churchill because he was the one who was supposed to be keeping them safe and fighting the Nazi's. Both Churchill and Amy walked to find Bracewell Only to find him holding a magnum "My whole life is a lie." He said bluntly, And after some convincing he put the gun down Amy started asking them if they could send something up into space "This isn't a Fireworks party Miss Pond this is..."He trailed off "Send something up there you say?" Churchill asked, Bracewell picked up one of the Blueprints scattered on this desk "Well theoretically, it's possible to send something up there With a gravity bubble" He finished, Churchill smirked "Bracewell, Time to think BIG!" he said slapping the Blueprints back on to the Table

The Doctor underestimated them this time, they came with a back up plan and now they were a new generation of gaily coloured Daleks, Edwin picked up this part of the exchange Jacks Hyper energy aura still going strong with his sheild held protectively in front of the Doctor "Ah got a new paintjob as well i see, well i would be feeling pretty Supr-eme if i were coloured like you" Jack said, earning another pop from a laser which dissipated harmlessly again at his aura.

"They've got more company! And Jack looks strange..." Amy mused to herself and mentally noted to ask Jack about it later.

"So what do we do now?" The Doctor asked and the Dalek made for him but he pulled out...A jammy dodger "Don't mess with me sweetheart" The Doctor said holding it out in front of him making a quick remark on how it was a TARDIS self-destruct switch. Jack knew the charade wasn't going to last long because the Blue Dalek had it's sight focused on the biscuit "SCAN REVEALS NOTHING! TARDIS SELF DESTRUCT SWITCH NON-EXISTENT" The Strategist droned the Doctor took a bite out of the biscuit and handed the rest to Jack, he took it and popped it in his mouth. _"I can't believe that actually worked" _Jack laughed in the Doctors head making him smile "Alright" He said finishing his mouthful of the biscuit "It was a Jammy Dodger! But i was promised Tea!" The Doctor drawled making Jack laugh.

"Everythings set sir" Major Broadswall reported and the PM Smiled "Then Give 'em what for!" He exclaimed and Broadswall nodded taking up a headset "Broadswall to Dannyboy, Broadswall to Dannyboy, Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!" He ordered into the headset, he got an affirmative from the Liverpudlian pilot.

Back at the Dalek ship Jack and the Doctor were being terrorised by the new daleks. Their new designs made Jack laugh, and just cheered him up, as much as he hated to admit it. There was a sudden beeping from the comm in the Daleks computer "Dannyboy to the Doctor! Dannyboy to the Doctor! Are you reading me? Over" The pilot asked and Jack gave a broad smile, this was the opening he needed "Oh, Winston you beauty!" The Doctor shouted "The Doctor to Dannyboy, the Doctor to Dannyboy, Big dish at the side of the ship blow it up over!" The Doctor finished and took off after him "EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!" The supreme Dalek commanded several beams shot past causing sparks to fly out from their accumulated target. The TARDIS dematerialised.

Jack opened the doors and Joined the Battle deflecting beams away from himself while trying to divert the Laser cannons away from the Spitfire pilots. It was a long while before at least one of the pilots leaving Jack a team of 2 to protect. He had a swing with the Mace causing a noticible dent on the side of the dish. As he was doing this he heard a scream and one of the two remaining pilots got hit, their spitfire exploded in a matter of seconds. Jack grimaced and bit back the stab in his hearts, And heard Dannyboy requesting the Doctor for help. He obviously managed to do something because the ship became less and less impervious to the spitfire's lasers. Dannyboy scored a Direct hit on the Energy pulse causing it to fall shrapnel following it. _"Theta, I have a feeling the Daleks are going to have a Plan B, Why would they build Bracewell for no reason?" _Jack mentally asked deflecting another bout of Lasers _"Hmm, you have a point" _The Doctor sighed and by the way his mind tensed the Doctor got a nasty surprise.

The supreme Dalek appeared on the Monitor "DOCTOOOR!" The Daleks metallic voice growled out "CALL OFF YOUR ATTACK!" The Dalek demanded looking as cold as ever "What? And let you scuttle off back to the Future? No fear." The Doctor stated calmly "CALL OFF THE ATTACK OR WE WILL DESTROY THE EARTH!" The Dalek demanded again, the Doctor's expression faltered "I'm not stupid mate, you've just played your last card." The Doctor insisted "EDWIN BRACEWELL IS A BOMB" The Dalek Explained coldly it's gaze never faltering "You're bluffing" The Doctor said, starting to feel a bit of worry towards his adopted home. "HIS POWER IS DERIVED FROM AN OBLIVION CONTINUUM" The Dalek finished, The Doctor sighed "Deceptions second nature to you, you haven't got a truthful bone in your body" He furrowed his eyebrows "There isn't a bone in your body" The Doctor finished, "No this is my best chance to destroy you here and now, I won't let you get away this time! I won't!" He started shouting at the Monitor "THEN CHOOSE DOCTOR, DESTROY THE DALEKS OR SAVE THE EARTH. CHOOSE! CHOOOSE! CHOOOOOOSE!" The Dalek flickered off and the Gallifreyian symbols returned, He picked up his mic "The Doctor to Dannyboy, The Doctor to Dannyboy, Retreat Over!" The Doctor commanded "Say that again sir?" Dannyboy requested "Back to Earth now!" He Commanded "But Sir..!" Dannyboy tried to retort but "No Arguing lets go! Jack'll be able to handle things from up here!" The Doctor rushed around the Console adamantly pulling and pushing switches. The TARDIS flew back to the Earth as did the Spitfire.

Jack watched them Go and got a message from the Doctor stating that Edwin Was an Oblivion Continuum powered android, Jack just nodded and rammed into the side of the Dalek ship causing A decent sized dent. Lasers flanked both of his side hitting the Hyper energy Aura, which was noticably smaller, meaning Jack had to return to Earth soon enough. He dodged the Lasers being fired at him and repelled one back at the ship which made a decent burn mark on the Dalekanium shell.

Back at the War rooms the TARDIS Rematerialised and the Doctor set out on a mad dash, he found Edwin and gave him an Uppercut, leaving him shaking his hand "Doctor!" Amy cried shocked at the scene that just played out. "What the Devil...?" Churchill asked frowning at his old friend "Sorry, Edwin but you're an inconcievably massive Dalek bomb!" He Said sonicking the robot's chest, showing a copper plated breastplate, In the middle a circle divided into 5 parts the first of which lit up yellow Progressively turning red. "Well?" Amy asked the Doctor hoping he could help him, The Doctor tossed his screwdriver from hand to hand, and Grimaced "I Don't know! I've never seen an Oblivion Continuum up close before!" He said, then Amy started babbling about cutting a coloured wire, The Doctor Sighed "You're not helping." He chastised. He then asked Bracewell to talk about his family life, asking what his parents were like, and what it felt like to lose them, This Unfortunately didn't stop the rapidly progressing countdown that was on the 4th segment turning a deep orange colour as he spoke.

Amy Started asking him if He fancied someone he shouldn't have, this turned out to replenish the countdown as he recalled his sweetheart Dorabella. The Whole ordeal worked and The Doctor Smiled widely "Welcome to the Human Race!" He told Bracewell, "You're brilliant" He pointed to Bracewell "You're Brilliant" he shifted his finger to Churchill "And you..." He gave Amy a Kiss on her forehead.

Jack was seriously low on Hyper power he had caused serious breaches to the Ships hull and Destroyed the Red, yellow and Orange daleks, All of a sudden they shot forward and left Jack in the empty space "Damn...the Doctor's not gonna be happy." He said as he started flying back to Earth, the Hyper energies aura just being a thin oval around him now.

The Doctor started to run back to the TARDIS but was stopped by Bracewell "No Doctor they're gone. My mind's clear" He told the Man looking increasingly distressed. "NO! NOOO! They CAN'T! They CAN'T have gotten away from me AGAIN!" He shouted giving his chest a bit of a small punch. He gave a look of Real Distress "They've beaten me, they won. They knew i would choose the Earth and give up the chance of destroying them." He mumbled gazing downwards. "You saved the Earth! No too shabby is it?" Amy asked smiling at the man. "No. it's not TOO shabby" He gave a small smile.

They heard a boom echoing in the Distance which showed that Jack had returned. He didn't return immediately. He went to give the squad of Germans a piece of his mind. There they were Just at the outskirts of London, He swung his mace, which the German pilot didn't see until it was too late. He swung his hand and several small beams of hyper energy pulsed out of his hand, getting three of the remaining seven, He charged head on with the last four his Sonic Boom giving him the Destructive power to go through all four planes.

He Then flew back to the war rooms powering down to his normal form when he arrived, he had a few serious cuts on his arms caused by the Dalekanium Shrapnel, but Jack didn't pay attention to the pain. Jack walked down and greeted several soldiers who smiled back at him before frowning at his injuries "Don't worry guys i'm fine" Jack told them, they nodded and got back to their jobs he eventually found the room Amy and the Doctor just as Amy said "TARDIS key" Winston begrudgingly gave the key to her, and remarked at her sharpness. "Sorry Doctor, I couldn't manage to destroy the Ship" Jack told the Doctor who just smiled in response "Judging by the wounds, I guess you caused a lot of Damage?" The Doctor asked and smiled when Jack nodded. When Amy looked at him She Just stared at his arms "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems" He told her, she nodded.

They Walked back to the TARDIS and came across the rather morbid topic of Deactivating Bracewell, they threw around Factors of minutes and they all settled on giving him a chance. Bracewell caught on eventually and was delighted he still had a life ahead of him, A brief hug from the trio and they walked back to the TARDIS. "So you two have enemies then?" she asked the Doctor and Jack, The Doctor gave her a friendly smile "Everyone has enemies" He told her and she started a story of how she pissed off a shop keeper and the rest became History. "But there's something we've forgotten." The Doctor turned to unlock the TARDIS doors "Or rather you have" He unlocked the Door and pushed it open, Jack walked in "You didn't remember the Daleks and you should have. You Should" he Finished and walked in to the TARDIS, Amy frowned to herself before following them.

As the TARDIS Dematerialised a crack looking frighteningly like the Crack in Amys wall lit up...

* * *

**AN 2-Hopefully the chapters reasonably accurate to the Episode. Introducing Jacks Cosmic form, (1st out of 3rd tier)**

**There weren't too many references this chapter. Oh yes, the Crack, i did forget it in chapter three but I know it's a vital element of Series 5.**

**Anyways Keep on Rocking readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	6. The time of the Angels

**AN-I really liked this episode when it aired. The Weeping Angels, possibly one of the scariest things around. Anyways, A few alterations will be made to the story, And River really doesn't like Jack. So just telling you what to expect.**

**Any References will be explained at the Bottom. **

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

A woman strolled down a hallway stopping at a door, she took out an Alpha Maeson blaster and set it to the blowtorch function, she swiftly gained access to the Vault. She started burning in weird looking symbols as if she could speak it fluently. After she'd finished the door slid open and she pulled down her sunglasses and flirtatiously winked at the Camera.

* * *

Jack, The Doctor and Amy were browsing the several artifacts in the biggest museum in the universe. Amy was whining about going to a planet "WRONG! Very Wrong!" He stared at one of the objects and smiled "Ooh, one of mine!" The Doctor told them, and went to another artifact "Also one of mine!" He looked at it briefly before strolling past another glass case "I Love museums!" The Doctor told them, Jack just smirked and found...A Rathalos ruby in one of the glass cases "There's one of mine!" Jack said whilst looking at the glistening Crimson ruby. "Oh so it's the way you both keep score!" Amy asked, Jack nodded and walked over to the next glass case finding something very interesting. It was a box with Gallifreyian writing on it, formal, not circular. "A Home box" The Doctor noted, and studied it closely. Amy looked bored "What's a Home box?" she asked, "If a ship carrying the Home Box gets destroyed it Homes...Back to the nearest planet" He finished, "There were days that these words could topple empires, turn off stars and destroy planets" The Doctor told her, Jack knew well enough that what he had said was entirely true. "What does it say?" She asked, the Doctor seemed to consider it for a moment "Hello sweetie." He said. Jack fired a blast of hyper energy at the Case and it smashed, The Doctor scooped up the Home Box and ran, The security guards close on their tail they Rushed into the TARDIS.

The Doors slammed scaring Mike and causing him to fall off of the Crash seat. He Glared at the Trio "What was that for?" He asked them, Jack rubbed his head apologetically and Mike Smiled. "Well, the Doctor had the brilliant idea to steal from the Biggest museum in the Universe" Jack told him, Mike raised an eyebrow, and looked at the Doctor "I'm guessing it's for a reason?" Mike asked, Amy nodded before turning her gaze back to the Monitor. It showed Mike's least favourite person in the WHOLE Universe; River Song. The video played over again River coming out lowering her Sunglasses and winking at the Camera. The Doctor fiddled with the wires, And different footage played "The parties over Doctor Song." Alister said smirking evilly. "Sorry Alister, I needed to see what was in your Vault!" She explained "And yet you are still here.." The Snarky voice rung out again "Do you know what's in there? Any of you?" She scanned them, their faces blank "Cos i'll tell you something; This ship won't make it's destination" She smiled and their faces widened with horror, River then listed a stream of co-ordinates and Jack helped the Doctor pilot the TARDIS to her destination "Like i said on the Dancefloor; You might wanna find something to hang onto!" She Said the air-lock countdown nearing it's end, the four men clung to the pipes along the side of the Corridor as the exterior doors slid open pulling River out, The TARDIS materialised and casted an Ait tunnel In Rivers Path. The Doctor ran to the Doors and threw them open, he caught River and they landed in a heap on the floor "Doctor?" She asked, "River?" he asked to, they both got up and saw the retreating spaceship "Follow that Ship!" She demanded, "Doing that now River" Jack said, causing her to spin around she put a hand to her chest. "Why are you here?" She asked, while glaring at him, but Jack being Jack didn't catch it. "I could ask you the same Question. Besides, what've you got against me anyway?" He asked, her face went blank.

After setting aside their differences River and Mike agreed to work together. Jack hit the Blue stabilizers and the Shaking stopped, The Doctor looked at him like someone kicked his puppy, and pouted. "When this is finished i'm getting rid of the stabilizers!" The Doctor huffed and stomped over to the crash seat.

"Well, you know and I know that when the stabilizers are off, the TARDIS isn't able to go too fast with out killing everyone inside of her. I know you enjoy the bumping about, but we're trying to catch a Space ship and we won't be able to do it with them off." Jack explained while motioning River to take the controls, which she took willingly. Jack had to be impressed she almost flew the TARDIS flawlessly.

River landed the TARDIS which landed with a dull purr sound. Not the usual Grinding sound the Doctor loved oh-so much. "Okay, lets go." The Doctor got up, and went for the door. "Wait!" River called as she turned on the monitor "Environment checks!" She called back to him, The Doctor opened the door and started relaying the weather conditions to them "And...chances of rain later..." The Doctor finished, River glared at him and turned to Jack "He thinks he's so hot when he does that!" She told him. Jack smiled and shrugged, And walked off.

They got outside "So what caused it to crash?" River asked whilst contacting someone "Not me. I did warn them!" She finished in a sing-song voice. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a TARDIS blue diary. "River can you put up some better mental shields, i can hear your thoughts radiating from you when you open that book" Jack asked, he went a bit closer "And the Doctor and I have a mental connection, and by the looks of it, you're someone very confusing in his timestream" He finished in a whisper, River raised an eyebrow and threw up some better mental blocks, and the thoughts got much quieter. Jack nodded a thanks "So where are we?" she asked opening the diary, Amy looked at the book curiously "What's the book?" she asked whilst starting towards River. A furry paw grabbed her arm "By the way Jack was talking about time streams, I'm guessing that it's yours and the Doctor's future." Mike told her, and then released her arm.

"Are you lot in orbit yet?" She said into her communicator, "Sweetie! can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal!" She asked whilst holding her communicator computer in the air, the Doctor got the Sonic out and gave the Communicator a swift buzz, River courtseyed and walked off. A few minutes later columns of wind came out of nowhere and several confused soldiers looked around, one of the soldiers made towards River "Dr song, you promised me an army" He asked as she rolled her eyes "No, I promised the equivelent of an Army, Octavian; this is the Doctor. And I'm lucky enough to have his mate Jack along too" She told him. His eyes widen and he went to an instant salute in a swift second "Father Octavian sir, 20 clerics at my command sir ready to mobilise" He noticed the Doctors clueless face "Has Dr Song told you what we're dealing with?" He asked, Jack looked over to River expectantly "Doctor, what do you know of the weeping angels?" She asked, The Doctor quickly turned to face her, a Dark look on his face, Jack looked considerably paler too.

They were all wondering about where a Steel, yellow container was, There were several computers jotted around the surrounding area and the lighting was quite close from non-existent. This is when chose to shoot Hyper energy in the Air which some how managed to stay a-float. "So when are we gonna go and see this clip of the Weeping Angel then?" Jack asked, his hands still rather charged with Hyper energy. "We'll see it now!" River told him and they all piled into the steel container to find it looked more like a compact lab on the inside. "Yep. It's a Weeping Angel alright." The Doctor confirmed as he looked at the Picture with heavy dejection "The hands are covering it's face" He explained, Jack knew he had come across Weeping Angels before when he was in his 10th Regeneration, and the way he described them to him, Jack didn't like the sound of them one bit, He realised he'd zoned out on the conversation "...It's a Quantum Lock! Whenever they get seen they freeze and turn into stone, That's their best defense" The Doctor explained with a little annoyance in his voice, Amy's gaze flicked to the Angel "What? being a stone?" she asked, The Doctors tone took on a dark edge "Until you turn your back..." He smiled at them and went out.

The Doctor was flicking through a Book on Weeping Angels, and he was getting more and more annoyed with what he found. Amy and Mike were leaning on the Steel air-tight door as they wondered if Anyone needed them. "So you don't know who I am yet?" River asked as the Doctor looked through a hole in one of the pages "Nope. How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same" The Doctor wondered, Jack scoffed "She has a spotters Guide Doctor. The only problem is they don't show up in the right order" Jack told him, River nodded to show he was right. "River! Did you have only the one clip of the Angel?" Came Amy's voice, a slight tinge of worry to it, River looked at her "No, Just the 4 seconds." River told her, Amy nodded and went back to what she was doing.

Mike followed her back into the Lab thing-y and found that the Angel had turned towards the screen "He said Angel, not recording" Mike told himself, Amy went forward And scanned the time, Mike diverted his gaze to it too, The Angel was right in their faces! Amy gasped and stumbled back. There was a heavy clunk and hiss behind them but neither Amy nor Mike noticed "Okay, I take it back. It can Move!" Mike Said staring at the angel, the best he could stare at was the chest, because of his small stature. Amy made to try and pull the wire out, and Mike pulled on her legs trying to help, She feverishly looked up and found the Angel Now looked feral, fangs, terrifying frown and claws. Mike Ran towards the Exit, Amy tried opening it but it was no use "DOCTOR!" She called hoping he would hear him, Mike tried sending a Psychic call of distress, he closed his eyes to concentrate, when he opened them he almost had a heart attack, the Recording was out of the telly vision and halfway across the room, He heard banging and was relieved that Jack got his call of distress. "MIKE!" Jacks call came and his ears perked up immediately he rushed to the door and tried an Electrical burst of energy, it caused paint to chip off, but not much else

Outside the Doctor was frantically working to get the door open, "Argh! Triple dead-locked!" He exclaimed and he switched the screwdriver off, he noticed a crackling sound most likely coming from inside, he saw electrical energy run around the door. "Mike stop the Electric attacks, the metals a conductor and it'll just make the job harder!" Jack commanded, he heard a small 'yes Jack' on the other side, The Doctor rushed to the table where the book was and rushed back to find River trying to cut her way in "What are you doing?" he asked as he made towards the step "Trying to cut in! It's not even warm." River told him, he just rolled his eyes "There's no way physically possible of cutting our way in!" The Doctor said as he plopped down on the step, his face turned into one of horror "Amy! Mike! Not the eyes! Look anywhere but the eyes!" The Doctor shouted desperately to them "Why? What's it say?" River asked him "The eyes are not the windows they are the doors, beware what may enter" The Doctor explained as he shut the book and got back to work. "What did you say about images?" Mike called his voice slightly strained due to fear, "An image of an Angel, becomes itself an Angel" Jack told him, although he didn't see it Mike nodded.

"Amy! The controller! Use it when it gets to the final second of the loop!" Mike commanded, Amy nodded and reached for the controller, she counted the seconds and pressed the button on the last second of the loop, it flickered heavily before shutting off. She Hugged Mike briefly before the doors blasted off it's hinges "Really Jack? Was that necessary?" Rivers chastising voice came "You couldn't get it open, so i blasted it with a Hyper Blast" Jack explained as they both came into view. The Doctor was scanning the plug and River hugged Amy. As they did an explosion echoed through the tunnels signifying that the clerics had broken through to the catacombs. "Now it starts..." The Doctor said with a smile on his face. Jack and river followed and Amy started rubbing her eyes which felt severely gritty for some reason, Mike felt an insistent tug at his mental shields causing him to reinforce them "What's wrong Amy?" He asked with a bit of fear in his voice, he knew Amy stared at the eyes of the Angel as he did. Maybe it was the Angel trying to get into his mind. "Nothing, there's just something in my eye" She rubbed her eyes again and flicked the grit away. They walked off towards the "Team".

They climbed down the rope ladder, into a dark tunnel, Jacks hands started glowing with Fire elemented hyper energy causing a small area around the clerics to light up. "Grav globe!" The Doctor requested, he kicked up the globe like a football revealing Tonnes of statues, and a fragile looking tunnel system "Well, seems like the job has gotten a LOT harder..." Octavian mumbled still staring at the cave system. They moved out after the Doctor confused himself with his Needle in a haystack speech.

"Why isn't this place collapsing?" Amy wondered as they climbed up some steps embedded in the cave floor "Brilliant builders the Aplans, unfortunately, they died out 400 years ago, this place uninhabited ever since" The Doctor explained as River nodded, they all inspected the statues blinking as they came towards them; Thankfully none of them moved, and they moved on to the next one. The Clerics followed their weapons raised cautiously, and Jacks hands constantly charged with Hyper Energy. Octavian posted a few clerics at a certain point, gave them orders and they all moved on.

Mike suddenly felt a More Insistent tug at his mental shields and he doubled over, holding his head. He suddenly felt another presence in his mind, one that wasn't his trainers he Tried to repel it by sending electric mental shields at the offending attacker, but the attacker destroyed them as if it were nothing, He summoned his Mental form and went after the Attacker, just as he feared it was the weeping Angel, but it was fully mobile, it came at Mikes mental form and slashed at him, Mike barely dodged it and summoned an electrical mace, he swung it at the Angel, scoring direct hits but they looked like it hardly fazed it.

Jack noticed Mike Double over and reached out his mind to him, His mental shields had been breached, And Mike being a mere level 5 Telepath didn't stand a chance against a Level 8 Telepath like the weeping angel, Jack entered his mind and found a good amount of damage, and he found Mikes Mental form being attacked from the Angel, who was causing damaging blow after damaging blow. Jack summoned his best mental shields around Mike and they easily repelled the Angel, He then summoned his Mental form, and went after the angel, it was faster than the eye could see but Jack caught him with a Mental pitfall trap. He then Summoned more mental shields around a small area keeping the Angel from escaping, His Mental Rays caused the Angel to screech in pain and Jack set up one final attack, and he kicked it out of Mikes mind. He released some Mental synthesis energy and the damage caused to Mikes shields repaired and his Mental form healed. He then Reinforced Mikes Mental shields with some of his own, which could only be bypassed by him, The Doctor or Mike.

Mike got up and rubbed his temples, he had a massive headache from the Mental battle, he sat up and found Jack next to him smiling "You looked into the eyes of the Angel didn't you?" His tone light but disciplinary Mike nodded and his ears flattened against his head, Jack gave the cat a quick hug "We need to find the Doctor and the rest of the search crew don't you think?" Jack asked, Mike nodded and got up, shaky first but he stabled himself a moment after they walked off.

Amy felt her eyes full of grit again she rubbed them, and a large amount of dust fell out of it. She looked at her hand but it was surprisingly clean. River noticed her staring at her hand and walked up to her "Are you okay?" River asked, this caused Amy to jump a bit but she smiled "Yeah! I'm fine!" Amy replied quickly "So what's the Maze of the dead?" Amy asked, River pulled out a futuristic syringe "Oh, it's not too bad. It's just a maze with dead people in the walls" River explained, Amy's eyes widened a little bit, River grimaced "Okay...That was fairly bad..."She said, And she found Amy's vein "Now this won't hurt a Bit!" River told her as she plunged the contents of the syringe in to Amy's blood stream, "OW!" Amy yelped and looked up at River "You see; I lied. It's a Viro Stabilizer, stabilizes your metabolism against Radiation, burns and any other dangerous thing you could think of" River explained as she tucked the syringe back onto her belt "So, What's he like?" Amy asked as she nodded towards the Doctor, who was frowning at a Hand-held computer "The Doctor?" She asked, Amy nodded "Well, The Doctor's the Doctor." She told her and looked at Amy "Why? what do you think he is?" She Asked as she smiled "Your Husband" Amy said simply, River nodded "You're good. I'm not saying you're right but, You're Good" She said. "Sorry what?" The Doctor asked looking up at them "We're talking about you" River said nodding towards Amy "I wasn't listening" He Told her, "The other way up" River told him, he flipped the screen the other way up "Oh yeah..." He said. There was a sudden gunfire and they ran down a small passageway.

There was a Cleric with a smoking gun, The Doctor looked towards the statue and back at the Cleric "Sorry...I thought it looked at me..." The Cleric said sheepishly "Does that look like the Angel?" Octavian demanded "No" came the clerics small reply "No Sir it is not! Now according to the Doctor we are hunting a creature of unknowable power and infinite evil, now it would be very nice if we could all stay calm!" He Finished glaring dangerously at the cleric "What's your name?" The Doctor asked and the Cleric turned to him "Bob sir. Sacred Bob sir" He replied, "Sacred Bob?" He asked, Bob nodded "All of us have Sacred names" He explained "More like Scared Bob now?" He asked, The cleric nodded "Good, scared keeps you fast, Anyone who isn't scared is a Moron." The Doctor said, Octavian glared at his retreating form He then ordered Bob to go back to where they left the other three clerics, he nodded and set off.

Jack heard the gunfire and both he and Mike started running and they got to the Area where they heard the sound just as they saw Octavian leave, They ran after him, giving him quite a shock "Jack! There you are! Haven't seen you for a while" The Doctor said, Jack grimaced "Mike had a bit of a mental battle with an Angel, he was losing so i helped him out" Jack explained and Mike nodded, The Doctor sent Mike a look of sympathy "He looked into the Eyes of the Angel?" The Doctor asked, "Yes. I tried not to but i couldn't. Then Just as you left the room i felt a tug at the end of my shields i reinforced them and the Angel must have been charging it's power ever since" Mike Explained and shook his head. Jack noticed something off about the Room, The statues had one head, while the Aplans were supposed to have two. The Doctor started a rant about 51st century church and obviously dealt a serious blow to the Father's ego that he didn't stop glaring at him till he finished "...That's church for you though...No offense" The Doctor finished, The Father nodded "Quite a lot taken if that's alright sir" Octavian huffed and walked off.

The Doctor Asked River to repeat an entry from the book "...The Time of the Angels..." She finished, The Doctors eyes widened as he noticed what Jack noticed too "Oh..." He sighed as he moved to the centre of the cave "Oh" River deadpanned "Crud, please don't tell me what i think you're thinking!" Mike Said his voice taking on a bit of a high pitch "How did we not notice that?" River asked, The Doctor turned in a small circle "A Low level perception filter! Just nudging our brains perception just a bit." The Doctor explained "Octavian I'm sorry but I may just have gotten everyone killed!" The Doctor Said while focusing his torch on the statues "Everybody over there move over here and don't talk" Jack ordered and he moved with everyone else and got behind the Doctor "Now I want you all to shut off your torches" The Doctor said while still focusing his torch on the statues, They all went out one by one "Now I'm going to turn mine off just for a second..."The Doctor explained a slight tinge of worry in his voice "Are you sure about this?" River asked desperately, The Doctor sighed "No" He said and they were plunged into darkness for a second, The torch came back on and the statues had turned around, Mike facepalmed and backed away a bit, The Doctor ran out shining the torch on each of the statues he found "Every statue in this cave, every single one; is a Weeping Angel!" The Doctor exclaimed and everyone suddenly felt VERY vulnerable. "Bob, Christian, Angelo, Pick up, all the statues are active, I repeat, All the statues are active" Octavian told them, after a brief while the Communicator crackled "Bob here sir, They're dead sir" Bob Told him and Octavian's face fell, The Doctor snatched the comm from The Father "The Doctor here, Tell me; how did the Angels kill them?" The Doctor asked "Snapped their necks sir" Came the reply, the Doctor shook his head "That's not how the Angels usually kill, Tell me Bob; How did you escape?" The Doctor asked, as he started pacing "I Didn't escape. The Angel killed me too." Came the reply, The Doctor furrowed his brow, And River looked at the Doctor "You can't be dead; how am i speaking to you?" The Doctor demanded as he more insistently started pacing "The Angel stripped my cerebral cortex and re-animated my voice, The Death wasn't as painless as i expected, but it was pretty quick so that's something" Angel Bob finished, and the Doctor stopped pacing "Oh so when you say YOU'RE on your way up you mean..." "The Angels on his way up, Yeah." Angel Bob finished and the Doctor winced. "Okay, everyone back to the wreckage go" The Doctor demanded and he stopped at the father "I'm sorry Octavian. There was nothing there could be done to save them" The Doctor explained "I know that sir, And when you've flown away in your little blue box; I'll explain that to their families." Octavian snapped before moving back down the tunnel "Angel Bob, which one are you? The One from the Wreckage correct?" He asked The comm crackled "Yes sir. And the others are all still restoring." The Angel stated and the Doctor nodded "Thank you" He started running, but found Amy had her hand stuck to the banister "Come On!" He shouted, "I Can't my hand look at it;" He looked at her hand, which had nothing wrong with it "It's Stone!" She told him, but her hand was the pale colour of flesh. He rolled his eyes "You looked into the eyes of the Angel didn't you?" He asked while shining the torch in her eyes. They kept on bickering and the Doctor had enough "I'm sorry for this!" He bit her hand "Mwah!" she jerked her hand off the banister and looked at it "You Bit me!" She cried and stared at the slight bleeding mark "Yeah, you're not stone, like i was saying" he told her dragging her down the cave "But look at the mark! and your teeth! Have you got space teeth?" She asked still staring at the mark, they ran to the area where the Grav-globe was, the lights continued to flicker, Angels Occasionally filing through the small corridors of the cave.

Jack Emitted a shield around them, producing a bunch of light, The statues occasionally moved from blinking, The Doctor started asking everyone if they trusted him everyone nodded. "Do you trust me?" He asked the father. He looked around at the clerics and Jack who was straining on keeping the shield up, He nodded "We have faith sir." Octavian said, the Doctor clicked "Then give me your gun" The Doctor asked, Jack looked at him "Doctor? Can i speak to the Doctor?" Angel Bob asked and the Doctor took the communicator "Angels, what's your problem?" The Doctor asked as the lights flickered again, and the shield broke up into golden dust "The power in the torches won't last much longer. And I died afraid and alone." The Doctors jaw clenched "You said that being scared would keep me alive; and you lied to me when it mattered" The Angel finished "What are they doing?" Amy asked "They're trying to get the Doctor mad" River explained and Jack nodded "Then the Angels have made their 2nd mistake today, because i'm not going to let that pass. I swear to whatever's left of you Bob that I'm sorry" The Doctor said in to the communicator, "When I give the signal; Jump" The Doctor said, jumping as he said the last word "Up where?" Amy asked as she looked at the flickering Grav-globe "Just jump high as you can, On my signal" The Doctor told them as he aimed the gun at the Grav-globe "What signal?" Octavian asked, "Trust me; you won't miss it!" Jack told him. "Doctor, Sir? You mentioned a mistake?" Angel Bob asked in his cold voice "Oh Yes! This Trap has Several mistakes in this trap, Me, River, Jack and His cat. But if there's one thing you never put in a trap; If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, there's one thing you never EVER put in a trap" The Doctor finished, The communicator crackled again "And what would that be sir?" Angel Bob asked, The Doctor smiled a Dark smile. "ME" He snapped and a bullet rung out through the tunnel.

* * *

**AN 2-There's the first part of the two parter episode, and blimey it took a while. Now the leveling system i've mentioned for Telepathic creatures shows overall how good they are at Telepathy and how good their mental defenses are.**

**A Rathalos ruby is a carve you get from cutting off a Rathalos's tail.**

**The Mental battle took a while to think up and i hope you like how it turned out.**

**The Next Episode is the second part; Flesh and Stone.**

**Keep on rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	7. Flesh and Stone

**AN-I've always enjoyed this episode, And you're going to see a new sort of Hyper power in this episode**

**The Usual thing'll happen at the end of the chapter; I'll explain any references I use.**

**The Same disclaimers apply**

* * *

They woke up on a Platform that was on the Ceiling The Doctor was running around sonicking the lamps each of them shining brightly in response to the new supply of power, Amy looked around confused She jumped and now she was somewhere else...? Mike wobbled uneasily from the change in Gravity. He sensed that the Gravity had changed and he was feeling a bit icky because of it. Jack new precisely where they were, after Amy asked the Doctor to explain he told her that they were on the ceiling of the cave, only where they were. The Doctor sonicked a hatch which after some resistance opened. Jack looked at the Angels and grimaced straight away They were looking a lot more like angels now. "They look more like Angels" Amy noted and the Doctor nodded before dropping into the hatch "DOCTOR!" Amy called looking into the tunnel, he was standing sideways, "It's just a Corridor!" He Proclaimed "The Gravity orientates to the floor" He used his sonic screwdriver in the guesture.

They all dropped in afterwards and a door shut behind them, The Doctor rushed towards it but he was too late. River started to rearrange the wires of a computer on the wall, the Doctor doing the same on the other wall. The lights chose this time to start flickering out, A Clawed hand came through the hatch and the second time the lights went out several Angels came through the hatch. The Doctor started working on the lighting grid, Which he managed to secure "I've isolated the lighting grid" The Doctor made towards the door but found that it was still securely locked "I'm gonna have to reroute all the power through the door...And the lights will be off for quite a while" He started pacing "There isn't a Manual for this!" He shouted and Octavian looked over to River "Dr song, I've lost good clerics today. Are you sure you trust this man?" Octavian asked her "I absolutely trust him" She told him, He wasn't convinced "He isn't some sort of mad man?" He asked "I Absolutely trust him" She reaffirmed, He walked up to her "Now he better not find out who you are, and if any more of my men die today then i might just tell him myself" He Growled and she nodded "Understood" She went back to altering the wires "10" Amy whispered before walking up to the Doctor "Doctor we lost the torches! We'll be in total darkness!" She exclaimed desperately, Jack sighed And released a large amount of energy causing Jacks hands to brightly fume with Hyper energy, "Doctor I can keep this up for a couple of minutes, reroute the power now, and everyone get ready to quickly go through the doors!" Jack commanded, River shut the panel and made towards the door, "Okay turn this four times, and it should open." The Doctor told Amy, she nodded "9" She said, "No Four! Four times" The Doctor repeated and looked at Amy carefully. "Okay, on my mark..." The Doctor said as the buzzing of the screwdriver continued "NOW!" The lights flashed off and as Jack backed away they moved forward, Amy got the Door open and Jack narrowly got through.

They walked over to the other side and again filtered the energy supplying the lights to the secondary control room as River called it, He opened the door and held the position Jack coming after him last. They made it through the door into a room with several leather chairs, Big crates and a console shaped in the shape of a n. The lighting was good and the Doctor plopped himself on to a chair, There was a clank and the handle started turning "Quick! Magnetize the door!" Octavian ordered and one of the clerics got out a clamp and stuck it on the door. The turning stopped "That should stop it. Nothing can turn those things now" Octavian smugly said, The Doctor smiled "Yeah?" And the door repeatedly started clunking turning a few inches after each clunk, Both of the other doors started turning and two more clerics magnetized the doors, a rhythm of uneven clunking echoed through the console room "8" Amy quickly muttered before moving towards the other side of the room "Doctor?" The comm crackled "Ah, Angel bob hows life? ooh, bad subject" The Doctor asked and a quick reply came "The Angels were wondering what you hope to achieve" The Doctor handed Jack the communicator, and ran over to the other side of the room, he moved a crate and found Clamps attached to the walls He sonicked them and each of them disabled with a hydrolic hiss, The entire wall moved up to reveal an Artificial forest, which was dubbed an Oxygen factory by the Doctor "Have i impressed you yet Amelia pond?" The Doctor asked, She giggled "7" The Doctor frowned "Seven. You said seven" The Doctor told her "No i Didn't" She told him "Yes you did." Mike said as he looked at her, The Comm crackled into life again "We repeat we are wondering what you hope to achieve" Angel Bob asked sounding colder every second "We're trying to achieve nothing, we have a nice console in here and did i mention the Comfy chairs?" The Doctor asked smiling through the sentence. "We have no need for comfy chairs" The Angels reply came back.

The Doctor smiled widely "I made him say comfy chairs!" The Doctor told them, Amy chuckled "6" She said, the Doctor frowned "Alright enough messing around, what have you done with Amy?" He asked all the coolness he had before dissipating "Doctor i'm 5. I mean...5. Fine. I'm fine" She bit her lip, as Jack studied her closely. "Doctor she's got another presence in her mind!" Jack told him before turning to Amy, Unfortunately for her, he couldn't fight in her mind, because the psychic backlash of the fight would kill her.

"She's got something in her eye" The reply from the communicator came, The Doctor frowned "What's in her eye?" The Doctor asked, Jack walked over to Amy and found that it was trying to find her vision centre. "We are" The Angel replied before a large bout of screeching came "Dear God!, What's that?" River asked looking frantically around "As best as i understand it Dr Song the Angels are laughing" The Angel told them, the Doctors brow furrowed "Laughing?" He asked "Because you haven't noticed; The Doctor and the TARDIS hasn't noticed" It repeated and the Doctor turned around to find a crack looking remarkably similar to the one in Amy's wall. "Everyone out now!" Octavian ordered and the men filed out "Doctor!" Both River and Amy called "Jack come on!" Mike called and they both simply told them to go without them, the Doctor scanned the crack with the sonic screwdriver and did not like the results one bit "ooh...That's very not good" The Doctor said "er...Doctor..." Jack asked, and the Doctor turned...To several angels, Jacks hands were highly charged with Hyper energy, Both he and the Doctor's blazers got caught by two angels. The Doctor started talking about how the crack was pure time energy and how it could wipe them away in a click of a hand. The Doctor escaped, and he shouted back" Never Let me Talk!" Jacks Hands were fiercely glowing and a slim aura enclosed him he brought the energy into his body and swiftly released it A Golden blast of energy rocketing through the control room, knocking the Angels back to where the crack was, Jack ran out and found Amy and the Doctor after a brief search. She was curled up on the floor and Just as he feared the Angel had broken into her brains vision centre and was actually in her eyes pupils.

He was working out a plan but after a while he flinched because he had to dodge a flying communicator courtesy of the Doctor, "Jesus! What was that for?" Jack exclaimed and the Doctor rushed to him, "She's got an Angel in her brain, she's at three in her countdown." The Doctor explained "Tell her to shut her eyes! The Angel has broken into her vision centre and it's at her pupils." Jack told them The Doctor nodded "Amy, close your eyes!" The Doctor ordered his voice dangerous with annoyance "Oh, no i don't want to." Amy's weak voice came, Mike tried synthesis energy but it didn't work, this only caused a pretty light show. "Good, that's not you it's the Angel! It's scared!, Now close your eyes" The Doctor told her adamantly, She looked up at him and begrudgingly closed her eyes. Her Vitals immediately restored themselves to their default rates and the Doctor let out a breath.

"You did it!" River told him, Jack smiled and patted her shoulder, The Angels started flanking them "Sir! Two more incoming!" The 1st Cleric said, and in the Distance at around where they were angels started to appear and the Forest started to get crowded, They heard a crackling sound and the forest started to flicker "They're ripping the Tree-borgs apart!" River exclaimed and looked around, the Angels started to move towards them, but suddenly a bright yellow light shot out where the Crack was, the forest immediately cleared. "We have to get moving!" The Doctor said "River with me! Octavian stay there and do NOT let that girl open her eyes! If you do, I will hold each and every one of you responsible twice." He finished "Doctor, take the soldiers with you, Me and Mike'll look after Amy. You've known me for 320 years, and I know you trust me." Jack told him, Mike nodded agreeing with Jack, If anyone should stay with Amy, it was them. "Ok, Clerics with me." The Doctor said and all the clerics followed him, but the Doctor came back and took Amy's hands into his "Amy, you need to start trusting me this has never been more important" The Doctor said, Amy moved her face upwards "But you don't always tell the truth" She concluded "If I told you straight out then i wouldn't need you to trust me" He told her as he kissed her forehead "Jack, Please do not let that girl open her eyes. I'll give you a psychic call when i get there" He walked off the clerics and River following him. Jack sat down and made a small shield out of Hyper energy around them.

The Doctor made his way through the artificial forest, then he turned his gaze on River "Octavian seems to be quite reluctent to let you go anywhere on your own. What's he got against you?" The Doctor asked River, she smiled "sucker for a man in a uniform" She said, Octavian scowled and walked towards the Doctor, she frowned "Dr Song is in my personal care until she earns her pardon from the stormcage containment facility. I took her out for this operation and this operation only" He Finished and by the looks on Rivers face, she got a rather hard blow from his speech. The Doctor looked at her and frowned "You were in Stormcage?" He asked walking off, River hesitantly following behind.

"So is anything going on out there?" Amy asked and jumped as Mikes furry paw squeezed her hand. "The Cracks just expanded and right now the Angels are running for their lives" Mike Explained, Jack nodded a thanks as he worked on her mind, while not trying to use any powerful mental attacks, a Human mind as he understood it could only deal with Level 1-7 attacks. He Summoned a Mental form and started working on Mental pitfalls, he then alerted the angel to his presence, And the Angel went straight for him, only to fall in a double mental pitfall. He then set up an ejection trap, Mean't to kick attackers out of the persons mind The Angel set it's own mental blocks which Jack carefully destroyed, the Angel managed to slash Jacks mental form causing him to grunt "What's wrong?" Amy asked "He's mentally battling the Angel in your mind, he knows that he can't use his most powerful mental powers though because they are too strong for the human mind to handle." Mike Explained, she nodded and mentally wished Jack luck, Jack smiled at the positive feeling that he just received and attacked the Angel sending it reeling, It came back fast and Jack barely dodged the slash of it's claws. He generated mental Blocks whenever he pushed it towards the ejection trap, restricting the mental battlefield more and more, The Angel eventually fell into the Trap and it got kicked out of Amy's mind, He repaired her vision centres with his mental synthesis energy, and healed the scars of the memories, He set up his best Mental shields to prevent anymore mental invasions before retreating out of her mind.

Jack smiled when he received the mental call beckoning for them to come, _"Jack, we're here, we lost Octavian but we got in. I need you to guide Amy here, The energy is gonna start eating away at the Oxygen factory" _The Doctor's mental voice came _"She'll be able to see on her own, i fought the Angel using watered down mental attacks, and moved it into an ejection trap" _Jack replied _"You should be careful with that sort of thing, because as you know, the mind can easily be damaged." _Jack nodded and ended the psychic call. "Amy, i've got the angel out of your head, you should be able to open your eyes now" Jack told her, she nodded and slowly opened her eyes, She Grimaced when the light of the shield hit her eyes and Jack recalled it, the shield disappearing into gold dust.

Jack and Amy slowly walked towards the Doctors location, Mike keeping a look out for Angels as they walked. Amy jumped over an exposed root of a treeborg and Jack followed, Mike copying their movements, Mike's ears twitched, He heard a scraping of stone and saw the most terrifying thing he had ever saw, the Angels were moving freely, running towards them but paying no attention,Mike ran and Jack wondered what scared him he looked and saw that the Angels were moving, proving that they were living creatures.

He charged up some Hyper energy and nodded at Amy to keep on going, she did, and Mike followed her, Jack released a Hyper ray that hit the Angel directly in the chest, it was sent flying into a tree, Jack then backed away a little bit before blasting another Angel with Hyper energy, It fell to the floor in a heap, The Last Angel ran towards Jack, and he leaped into the Air before dive-bombing the Angel; A golden shockwave passed through the floor and the Angel fell into what could be Unconsciousness for it.

The Doctor was trying really hard not to lose his temper, Jack had told him they were on their way, that was 20 minutes ago. "How do we shut the crack then?" River asked him, The Doctor rubbed his face "Feed it a complicated Time event" The Doctor told her, his Temper about to burst, She shook her head "Like what for instance?" She asked, "LIKE! ME! FOR! INSTANCE!" The Doctor shouted his face flushed with anger and annoyance, River flinched as he shouted, as did the remaining 4 clerics.

Amy had made it to a clearing, there were four weeping angels standing within it and she grimaced, Mike sensed her unease and wrapped a paw around her hand and squeezed, Jack came running after them and he sat down in the mud, he looked at the angels "Looks like their survival instinct hasn't kicked in yet, Lets move! And quick!" He ordered and they immediately complied. They ran out in the clearing and they got over the protruding roots as they heard the stones grinding, the Angels started moving freely, the Quantum lock disabled. Jack sighed and charged up hyper energy again, He fired hitting one of them sending it towards a tree, Jack got tackled by one but swiftly kicked it off, The fact they weren't Quantum locked anymore made them much easier to fight. He sent a Hyper ray towards his attacker, who managed to dodge the first one but the second one; Not so lucky. It got sent flying towards the crack, and Jack ran after Mike and Amy.

They came across one last clearing which held at least 20 Angels, Jack sighed and started charging up a Hyper blast. The Energy started heavily fuming from his hands and He had a slight aura again, he ran out into the middle of the Angels and released the energy into a brilliant dome like blast, the Angels were tossed carelessly around the forest and Jack ran back to them "The Coast is clear, let's go" Jack commanded and Amy and Mike followed him. "What was that?" Amy asked, Jack turned and smiled "Hyper Blast, There were a bunch of angels, i couldn't be bothered with the long fight, so i just did a Hyper Blast" Jack explained.

The Doctor heard an explosion like sound outside of the room they were in. The Angels removed the wall clamps and the wall slid up, revealing significantly less weeping angels, at the very front was the original Angel, Angel Bob as he was now dubbed "Tell your friend to stop attacking us." The Angel demanded, "Why? he's just doing what we all should be doing; Destroying the Lonely Assassins..." The Doctor told the Angel, no emotion in his voice what-so-ever, There was a hissing sound and Jack, Mike and Amy came through the washing machine door.

"Well, look who it is! Angel Bob i presume?" Jack said as he sauntered up towards the Doctor, who nodded towards him he nodded back "The Doctor will sacrifice himself for the Angels, And we will then consume this world!" Angel Bob started "Yeah, You could but i think the Angels have forgotten where they're standing" The Doctor told them "Throw me in too! I'm a big complicated time event too!" River pleaded but to no avail "Get a grip!" The Doctor told her and she was about to retort "No seriously; Get a Grip!" The Doctor repeated, She looked back at the monitor and found the words ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY FAILING plastered on the screens, She Mike and Jack gripped the console ready for the pull of the Normal gravity, "The Angels keep on draining the power from this ship but again as i stated earlier I think they've forgotten where they're standing; I think they've forgotten the Gravity of the situation" He smirked "Basically Angels...Night-night!" The Doctor told them and swiftly made for the console, The gravity failed and the angels fell into the crack in space/time, Everyone was holding on for dear life and as soon as it begun, it finished.

Jack woke up seeing both The Doctor and River next to him, both Unconscious he assumed, he picked the Doctor up in one arm and River in the other He sped forward producing a Sonic Boom, this both startled them and they both woke up, Jack smiled "Sorry, you were sleeping and we needed to be going, so i was pleased to act as your alarm clock." Jack explained, And Both the Doctor and River glared at him. They got Mike and Amy and they remaining clerics and climbed out of the wreckage, back into the Maze of the dead, they walked back to the rope ladder they used to get in and climbed back up, once they got back up River was swiftly hand-cuffed and led away but they let her go to say one final farewell.

The Doctor walked over to the cuffed River "You...Me...Handcuffs!" She showed him the beeping contraption, "Octavian said you killed a man" The Doctor told her, and she frowned "Yes, i Did." She confirmed and he looked towards the distance "Who did you kill?" The Doctor asked her "The best man I ever knew." She explained once again sounding vague. "River, Can i trust you?" The Doctor asked her and she smirked "If you like, But where's the fun in that!" The cuffs started steadily beeping "Here's my ride!" She told him, "When will I see you again?" The Doctor asked, she smiled "Spoilers! But just this preview; You'll see me again, When the Pandorica opens!" She told him "Pandorica! Ha! (That's a fairy tale)" He whispered and backed away from her "Aren't we all?" She finished and the wierd cloud like tunnel beamed her up. The team went back to the TARDIS.

Amy requested to go back to her house, which the Doctor willing did. Jack worked the console to prevent the Doctor messing the co-ordinates up, They materialised in Amy's room to which she started suggestively remarking about things, The Doctor didn't see it but Jack did. He put a shield around the Doctor just as Amy tried to make a move, she pouted "You're getting Married in the Morning! Christ, The marriage isn't going to work out if you're so willing to cheat on your spouse!" Jack exclaimed and Both he and the Doctor backed towards the TARDIS, Jack clicked his fingers and the doors willingly opened. Mike pushed Amy in side and they remembered what River said about the crack...Amy's time!.

* * *

**AN 2-There's the next chapter! Now the Hyper Blast originally was going to be a wider version of the Hyper ray, but I chose it to be a Bit like Shadows Chaos blast from sonic the hedgehog.**

**The Next episode is the Vampires of venice, And Rory's Debut in this story!**

**Until then, Keep on rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	8. The Vampires of Venice

**AN-This is the episode with Rory's debut! (In the story anyway) There's gonna be a few references in this one, to which I'll explain at the end of the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack shook his head, The Doctor thought it was a good idea to burst out of the cake at Rory's Stag-do and now he was saying things that would get normal people punched in the face. "Amy tried to kiss me." The Doctor told Rory, Who's Jaw clenched visibly and he clenched his fists, Jack nodded towards the Girl, who by no means was wearing to much, He pulled out a coat, and gave it to her "Don't tell him. He'll flip." Jack winked at the Girl and left to try and stop the Doctor from getting himself a punch in the face.

"Doctor! stop I think you've said enough. You're old enough to work out that Relationships are important things on Earth, and the way you're acting now, I'd be surprised if..." He guestured towards Rory "Rory" The man answered "...Rory here doesn't wanna clobber you" Jack finished and Rory flashed him a thankful smile. He nodded. Jack was going to like this new companion.

He didn't react too much when he walked inside the TARDIS for the first time, and the Doctor pouted "I bet it's hard to believe right? well it's basically" "...Another Dimension" They finished together, and the Doctor walked up to him "I like it when people say "It's bigger on the inside" The Doctor told him, Jack sighed and shook his head "Doctor, You rely so much on that line, My Crystal Ship's bigger on the inside and I don't go to pleasure Land whenever someone says the line; You've got to relax, There's gonna be some Humans who are smart enough to know different dimensions when they see them" Jack finished and went to the console, Amy walked down the stairs and Rory glared at her...Ooh, The Doctor told him her little stunt.

"Maybe i should take you somewhere!" The Doctor told them and Amy smiled "What? like a date?" She asked Jack nodded, "Mike! Bring Rory a cuppa!" Jack called since Rory hadn't had a drink when the Doctor tried getting himself slugged in the face, The Cat came in a minute later carrying the tea "Here's your tea...Um..." Mike started, Rory stared at the cat before smiling "Rory" He said and the cat nodded, "Mike" The cat said holding out it's paw, and Rory shook it, Jack smiled at the exchange and went and helped the Doctor pilot the TARDIS. The shaking that started immediately stopped as Jack once again, Hit the stabilizers. It activated with a sigh like sound from the TARDIS, The Doctor once again vowed to get rid of them, and stormed off.

They landed a few minutes later, and found themselves in 16th century Venice, where they saw a Gondola sail by, The Doctor introduced the Country in several different languages, and Jack whispered a Musical sounding word to Mike, He nodded and smiled. They walked down the Hay covered streets, Only to be stopped by a Guard by the sound of his shouting, The Doctor rolled his eyes and pulled out his Psychic paper, "I Believe you'll find everything you need here" The Doctor told him, The guard nodded and apologized immediately and walked off. "What do you mean I'm your Slave?!" Rory exclaimed looking at the fading words of the psychic paper, and scowled at the Doctor.

They noticed a Man trying to find someone, a Girl attacked him, making him fall backwards and the Girl walked off before following the line of the other girls. Jack followed Amy and Rory, as the Doctor questioned the Man now known as Guido. "Something happens inside of there!" He Proclaimed and the Doctor nodded, He went to have a look-see for himself.

Amy, Rory and Jack were walking down the street, a young girl gave them flowers They thanked her before continuing. There was a loud scream briefly after and they ran towards it, They saw a handsome man crouching over the body, He looked up, He had Fangs coated with the girls blood, he flung his cape around himself and walked off. Rory's nurse instinct took over and he took her pulse, It was weak but she'd survive. Jack's hands lit up with sparkling gold energy, he placed them on the bite mark and it healed quickly. "She'll be fine. Lets go and find the Doctor." Jack said before starting towards an Alleyway.

They ran towards the school, only to run into the Doctor, he was all excited again "I Saw a Bunch of Vampires!" He exclaimed and Jack nodded "We saw one too, Ugh, I deal with these things like it's my Job!" Jack told the Doctor, who nodded, Amy and Rory came running in afterwards "We think we just saw a Vampire" Rory told him, The Doctor nodded "Jack told me, lets go."

They found their now friend Guido and started planning on getting into the school.

"Amy'll go and I'll be her brother" The Doctor told them, Amy shook her head, "You look like a baby, No, Jack'll be my brother" Jack sighed this was gonna be a long session of planning, after bickering about Jack being her fiance and then her Husband Jack offered Rory up instead, She reluctently agreed and they set their plans in motion.

Rory took Amy to the school, and they got stopped by the Guards, who let them pass after the Psychic papers magic. They strolled into the Throne room confidently and at the end sat Queen siginor Rosa, She had deep auburn hair and intelligent Blue eyes, she sighed "Yes?" She asked them.

After a brief discussion of their made up Background and where they came from the queen requested to take a look at their papers, The Psychic paper appeared to do it's Job. "Do you like her (**AN 2- I don't know the male Vampire name so I'll just call him Ziggy**) Ziggy?" Rosa asked, And Ziggy took a brief sniff of Amy, and nodded "Oh, I do mummy..." He answered, Rosa nodded "Okay, you're in the school, Escort him out!" She ordered, Rory was Jostled by the guards and Amy told him to tell The Doctor she'll be fine.

The Doctor, Rory and Guido were casually sailing down the Venetian River and plotting their entry into the school, They walked down a passageway that went under the school "So about the attempted kiss?" Rory asked as they continued walking "NOW?! You want to do this NOW?!" The Doctor asked his voice a strained whisper. "Yeah! I'm getting married in 487 years!" Rory told him scowling. "She didn't kiss him, I Put a shield between us anyway, so she couldn't get to him" Jack told him, Rory nodded thankfully and they continued down the tunnel.

Amy walked to a tunnel and it came out into an opening, A hatch wall tightly bolted and She tugged hard on it, After a moment of struggling The bolt shifted, causing a Metallic screech. The Candle she was holding got blown out from a sudden gust of wind and she was grabbed by One of Rosa's guards. She yelped and struggled but he was too strong.

The Doctor was getting a boost from Jack, he hopped over the edge, and he gave Rory a boost afterwards, once he was up Jack wall-jumped up the Hatches shaft, landing gracefully on the ground. "Lucky I came prepared" Rory said as he pulled out a small penlight and switched it on. The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a Metre long UV light, and Rory stared wide eyed at him. "Yours is bigger than mine" Rory said as he pointed to the Doctors UV lamp, Jack rolled his eyes "Please don't start that, Now we've got to find Amy" Jack told them as they nodded they searched the area.

Amy struggled as they pulled her to a Green tinted room, She Found Rosa and Ziggy waiting for her, They had a Chair with a UV line attached to it with what looked like a sachet of blood. "The Psychic Paper? Did you really think it would work?" Rosa sneered as she laughed at her "Okay you want the truth" Amy asked and Rosa paused "I'm from Ofsted" She told them, Rosa Giggled and ordered her to be strapped down in the chair "This girls got a Bite!" She told them, Her fangs revealed as Amy looked terrified. She screamed as Rosa bit down.

The Doctor found a chest, what was inside made them all Grimace, It was a dried out corpse, Drained dry. Rory stared at the corpse "Is this what they do, they drain you till you're dry?" Rory asked, "Maybe not everyone survives the process..." The Doctor told him, Rory looked away and turned back pointing a threatening finger at him "You know what's dangerous about you? You make people want to impress you, You have NO idea how much of a danger you make people to themselves when you're around!" He Snapped as he turned away. "Who are you?" Several female voices asked they spun and found some very pale looking females heading towards them "Yah!" The Doctor waved the UV lamp in their faces.

Amy's head bobbed as her eyes glassed over, Rosa's head tilted back in pleasure and she licked the blood from her teeth. Ziggy poked the pierce wounds and licked the blood off his fingers, "Mother, may we drink from her? I'm so thirsty" He proclaimed as she nodded "So here's how it's gonna work, we'll drain you till you're dry and then we'll fill you with our blood. And then there are 10,000 husbands waiting for you in the Lake" She told Amy. "Yeah, that's gonna be a problem" Amy drowsily replied. "I'm kind of Engaged" She said as she summoned the strength to kick Rosa in the side, Rosa stumbled back to reveal a Circular object on her hip, Her picture changed to an Insect like creature as She pressed the Device, Her Original form crackling back into place. There was commotion up the top. They rushed out to check it out.

The Doctor skidded across the floor when Rosa and Ziggy came running out. "Cab for Amy Pond?" He requested, She sneered at him "This plan; Not exactly watertight is it?" She Asked the Guards who nodded, she Didn't notice Jack sneaking down the Stairs.

Jack ran into the Green room and found Amy slumped on the Chair, Her head lolled and he made for the cuffs, She squealed as he reached her, And he filled her with energy boosting Hyper energy, She ran out with him as soon as he finished, They ran out to find the Doctor lashing out with the UV lamp. They ran down the corridors "They're not Vampires! They're Aliens!" Amy cried as she ran down the tunnel "Haha! Classic!" The Doctor said as he ran backwards occasionally lashing out with the Lamp, A brown coloured girl followed them, and She rushed with them looking Genuinely scared. The Doctor looked at her and Nodded, Jack sensing she was converted, Surrounded her with A Sun filter, courtesy of the Fire elemented Hyper energy, They ran to the door and as soon as they got out the Girls chasing them recoiled, Jack tried to go after them but was surprised at the sudden shock from the Electrical energy, he fell backwards down the stairs and briefly stayed still, He groaned and rubbed his head "Argh! It feels like i was just zapped by Mike!" Jack exclaimed as he strained to get up, He surrounded himself with Sparkling Synthesis energy before it dissipated.

They all sat in a room, It was filled with Junk with a Table in the Middle, Jack was currently healing Amy's neck with the Same Synthesis energy he used earlier, The Doctor was rambling to himself and every time someone interrupted, He asked the person sat by them to put their hand over their mouths, After the brief conversation there was a loud bang above them, They all looked up "The People upstairs are rather noisy!" The Doctor said "There aren't Any people upstairs" Isabella, Guido's Daughter replied still shakenly looking up stairs. The sinister looking girls floated down and smashed the windows, The Doctor sonicked them and their perception filters deactivated. They all stared at the Insect like creatures before starting down the Stairs, Guido took the UV lamp and started coaxing the girls to follow him, The Doctor banged on the door "He's Gonna blow the place up!" Jack shouted the five of them ran and dived to the floor as the Building exploded taking the girls with it. The Doctor rather harshly shouted at Amy and Rory went after her "You didn't have to do that, theta" Jack said as he walked over to the running couple, Isabella, who was crying because of her fathers death walked off.

Rosa walked into her throne room to find the Doctor sitting on her throne "The Guy who owns the Psychic Paper I presume?" She asked, The Doctor nodded and he crossed his legs, They conversed and the Doctor told her how she and he wouldn't work, and how her Girls died, she stormed off with a Heavy scowl on her face, "Rosa! Please! There're 200,000 people in this city!" The Doctor cried "Then Save them." She snarled and stormed out.

Rory found a wet looking Ziggy and told Amy to run, Jack took this opportunity to come in "Rory you run. I'll deal with Mummies boy." Jack told them, Ziggy scowled "Did you just say something about Mummy?" He asked in a threatening tone, He pulled out a sword with an audible SHING!. Rory stumbled back but Jack stood his ground, Ziggy swung and out of nowhere Jack summoned An Arrow-headed sword, The sword slightly fuming with Hyper Energy, They noticed that every time Jack parried the sword the Energy got more and more potent, He Did a back-flip and Swung the sword at him, It collided with the other sword, And Ziggy stumbled back from the force of the attack, "Oh and you stink of fish" Jack told him, he smiled a Dark smile when Ziggy scowled once again "What do you expect me to smell like? Cheese and Biscuits?" He asked taking another swing managing to cut Jacks arm, Who winced but didn't pay much attention to the wound. Jack decided to finish It, He Jumped back and focused the Energy into a small cone around him He pushed forward and the energy caused Ziggy to get sent flying, And to bounce off of the wall. He tried getting up But Jack roundhouse kicked him around the face sending back several more feet. Jack delivered the final blow by plunging the Arrow-Head into his chest, The light soon faded from his eyes and Jack nodded towards the Couple and walked off.

They were running back to the castle, And since the town was in a fuss, the security was really down. Jack ran through the doors, And found the Doctor running towards him, Amy and Rory swiftly followed "Go! Get out!" The Doctor ordered and sighed heavily when Rory answered "We're not leaving you" He told him, The Doctor frowned "One minute it's you make people a danger to themselves and the next, it's We're not leaving you, What if something happens?" He demanded, all of a sudden the ground started shaking, and everyone fell to the floor, as quickly as it started it stopped.

"Ok the throne is deadlocked, but there are wires controlling the main weather system, Do what ever you can, tear out every single wire you can find, Go crazy! hit it with a stick!" The Doctor told them, Jack nodded and mentally wished him luck and joined Amy and Rory at the throne, His arm started sparkling with Synthesis energy, swiftly healing the wound.

The Doctor climbed the stairs, and as he got higher he had to cover his ears from the ringing of the bell, He jumped up and stopped the ringing, There was a long cord attached to the bell he climbed cautiously out of the window and made his way higher, Amy, Rory and Jack yanked out every wire they could find, Each causing a Mighty explosion, Jack finished it off with a swift blast from His Hyper ray. The Doctor heaved himself onto the slant of the roof, The tiles being hazardously slippery because of the pouring rain, He finally found some footing and started up the Roof. The trio ran outside, Jack had to squint through the rain but after a small look he spotted the Doctor, He was slowly walking up the roof, Occasionally slipping but regaining his footing swiftly afterwards "Come on!" They cheered and The Doctor opened up the golden orb on the top, It contained some complex circuits and a Gold lever swiftly moving around, He missed it a couple of times and huffed, He finally got the lever and the clouds started to clear, The rain going with them. Jack shot off the Ground and picked the Doctor up lowering him to the ground, he shakily walked but realised something, He ran.

Rosa was taking off her expensive clothing until she was down to the Under dress, She walked slowly towards the Lake. "Rosa!" The Doctor called, she rolled her eyes "Just one city to save an entire race. Is that too much to ask?" She asked while edging closer to the edge, she sighed "Tell me Doctor? can your conscience carry the weight of ANOTHER dead race? Remember us...Dream of us." She finished she stepped off the pier, The Doctor rushed forward "NO!" He shouted as he threw himself to the ground. It was too late.

The TARDIS team walked back to where The TARDIS was parked and The Doctor smiled "So what about you two eh? Next stop Leadworth registry office?" The Doctor asked them and Rory sighed "Just put me back to where you found me, I'll be fine." Rory asked as his face dropped "Stay" Amy told him she moved closer to him "I want you to stay" She told him, He glanced at the Doctor who nodded "It's fine with me!" He said, "I'll be happy for you to stay" Jack told him, Rory grinned "Yes. I would like that!" He said. "Got my Spaceship got my boys! My work here is done" She walked into the TARDIS, "Er, we are NOT her boys!" Rory exclaimed "Yeah we are" Jack told him, He nodded "Yeah we are" The Doctor noticed something off about the landscape "Hey Rory listen..." The Doctor told him, Rory looked back and heard...Nothing "Yeah it's Silent." He told the Doctor and walked into the TARDIS, Jack and the Doctor following closely behind him.

"_There were cracks, through some we saw silence and the end of ALL things..."_

* * *

**AN 3-That's the Vampires of Venice readers! Now the sword Jack used is the Cosmic Blade. And I better clear this up, Synthesis energy Is basically the Hyperonian version of Regeneration energy, But Jack can summon it at will. Now PLEASE don't moan at me for my OC being so much like a Time Lord.**

**There's going to Be another Hunting chapter next one.**

**Amy's choice will be up after the chapters diversion.**

**Keep on rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	9. The Lovable Idiot

**AN-This is the 2nd Hunting segment of the story, and probably the final one. Some characters from the Hunter series will be making an appearance and They will be joining the Hunt.**

**Mike sadly won't be included in this chapter, but he'll be appearing more frequently during the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The TARDIS landed back on Minegarde, The Doctor and Amy walking out in to Jacks guest house like they didn't care Rory looked around in awe "So this is where you live?" Rory asked as he poked the Lagiacrus fountain "No i prefer to live in the Crystal ship, She's much more spacious like the TARDIS." Jack told him, and started getting out the Armour, The Doctor wearing His Jaggi Armour+, Amy wearing the Royal Ludroth Armour and Jack wearing His Lagiacrus Armour, Jack offered Rory the Jhen Mohran Armour which he took, It was a struggle to get the Armour on But Rory managed it, Amy was handed a Hunting horn this time which she looked at questioningly "It's a Hunting Horn. It plays different pieces of music" Jack told her, Amy shook her head what bizarre weapons the hunters used, The Doctor took the same Long sword and Jack settled for The Dual blades, Jack gave Rory a Lance which was Amber in colour and had several white Markings on it.

They walked through the City, "Hey Jack!" A voice called out, Jack turned and there was a tall strong looking hunter, he had Brown hair with Blue/green eyes "Ah nice to see you Riki" Jack replied as he guestured for him to follow, Riki did "So who are these people then?" Riki asked and he looked at them carefully, "This is my old pal the Doctor" The Doctor waved to him and shook his hand, "This is Amy" Amy offered a wave and shook his hand too "And our newest addition, Rory" Rory smiled "How's it going?" He asked, "Any friend of Jacks is a friend of mine!" Riki told them, They all walked to the Tavern, where Jack ran in to more friends, at the table was Beth and Johnny "Hey guys! Jack's brought mates!" Riki called over, They looked up and smiled when they saw their mate. "This is The Doctor, Amy and Rory" Riki introduced them and Jacks three companions nodded, They went over to the main desk.

The Receptionist smiled when she saw Jack (She had a bit of a crush on him) and pulled the most recent contract she got out "A bit of an easy slaying request today; You just have to hunt a Qurupeco today" She told him, Jack accepted the contract and requested for four more, She gave them to him willingly and Jack handed the Contracts to his fellow hunters, "Okay, Bring nulberries if you want to prevent Fireblight." Jack told the TARDIS crew and they grabbed the blue berries from Jacks trunk. They all piled into the blimp after that.

When they got to the Sandy plains Jack handed out the supplies, The Back drop was several desert Dunes. They ran into a cave and dropped down. They came across some Rhenoplos who insistently sent the Doctor flying, He scowled and attacked them with his long sword, killing them after a couple of strikes. They ran into a paticularly hot part of the desert and they had a quick swig of their cool drinks, This caused them to almost feel better. Jack and the Doctor having better heat tolerance gave the Cool drinks to their fellow hunters "Okay, where's this 'peco then?" Johnny asked as he drew his switch axe, Because speak of the devil as soon as he said that, the flapping of wings started, Revealing a brightly coloured Wyvern, With deep maroon Flints on it's wings Jack immediately started to attack it, He summoned the Power of the Demon Dance and swung the swords like a crazy person, Soon after several repeats of the combo a warming purple glow surrounded Jacks chest area. Amy was supporting by playing varied songs, This increased her movement speed and she smashed the Horn against the 'Peco's beak, Riki, Beth and Johnny were going at it with their axes repective phials.

The Peco Jumped forward igniting a small area scattering Riki, Johnny, Beth And the Doctor their Armours caught fire and their attacks started missing a lot more, Beth Ate a Nulberry curing her of the blight and got back to work attacking the Monster. It Leaped back a spat a vile green liquid, It smacked against Rory and Amy, Their Armours suddenly feeling quite sticky, Jack Leaped up and tried knocking the Monster from the Air, It flew away.

They spent the time they had healing and sharpening their weapons (How Do you sharpen a Instrument?) They all headed towards a cave where the idiot of the Rhenoplos attacked the Doctor, Amy Threw a bomb onto the ground and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. "That's A Farcaster don't worry, she sent herself back to the Base camp" Jack told the wide eyed Doctor and Rory, Beth and Johnny not to mention Riki had went to find the Monster, Jack went after his Main party and found the Peco eating the fish in Area seven of the Desert. They attacked the Peco again, It raised it's head and started singing "It's the healing call!" Beth cried as she desperately tried to stop it from completing the song, they failed and a green glow momentarily emitted from the Peco's body "Aw crud man!" Riki said as he released another blast of Energy from his Dragon Phial.

The Qurupeco eventually started limping away and Jack felt like capturing the Peco.

They all ran for a different area and found the Peco asleep, Jack set a pitfall trap underneath it which after a moment activated, Johnny and Beth threw tranquilizers and the Qurupeco fell asleep. Jack set up a cage and put it into a small block no bigger than his hand "It's bigger on the inside!" Jack said as he pocketed the device, The Doctor shook his head and the gang piled onto the blimp to go back to Loc-Lac.

They got back and Jack gave the device to the Arena Manager and she nodded a thanks, They went back to The guest house "Alright guys I gotta go" Jack told them, Beth, Riki and Johnny Nodded and went back to the Tavern, They went into the Guest house and took off the Armour. The Sound of the TARDIS echoed through the guest house, The Chamberlyne wondering if it had had one too many.

* * *

**AN 2-There's the second Hunting segment, Sorry if there wasn't too much dialogue in this chapter.**

**The Armours: Lagiacrus Armour (JACK), Ratholos Armour (RIKI, BETH), Jhen Mohran Armour (RORY), Royal ludroth Armour (AMY), Jaggi Armour+(THE DOCTOR) and Gigginox Armour(JOHNNY)**

**Blights: Fireblight: (Game description) Slowly saps the red portion of the health gauge (Story Definition) Accuracy decreases heavily and speed slightly decreases as well**

**The Qurupeco is the first proper wyvern you fight in Monster Hunter Tri.**

**Keep on rocking readers! The Next chapter is Amy's choice.**

**~Jack1191**


	10. Amy's Choice

**AN-This is my favourite episode of series five, Mike'll be in this episode a lot more and the Crystal ship makes an Appearance this chapter**

**I won't keep you waiting enjoy!**

* * *

Amy was stirring a bowl of cookie dough, she was heavily Pregnant. She winced and slammed the bowl onto the counter she started panting "ROOOORRYYY!" She screamed, Rory was riding a Bike through the fields towards His and Amy's cottage he heard her scream "RORY!" he ran into the house but she was sitting on the chair eating the cookie dough. "Okay,okay..." He started, she cut him off "False alarm" She said plainly "What?" he asked her "Well, I Don't know what it feels like! I've never had a baby before!" She told him as she fed him some of the cookie dough.

There was a Wheezing noise and a bunch of Blue and White flies coming out of nowhere "No!" Amy mumbled, Rory looked at her "I know, Leaf blowers! Use a Rake!" Rory finished "No it's..." She started, The TARDIS fully materialised and The crystal ship fully formed, The crystalline exterior glistening in the sunlight.

The Doctor walked out, but tripped over a brick, He looked over his shoulder and winced when he saw the crushed violets. "I Got the Co-ordinates right!" Came Mike voice, Both Jack and his daughter walked out of the Crystal ship, Jack clapping causing the doors to close "Doctor! well this is a nice coincidence!" Jack said, Mike took a brief look around "Where are we?" he asked, he'd only ever seen bits of Earth, when they'd land to do a sonic boom "We're in Leadworth, the most boring town ever" Jack told him, Rory came strolling out "Doctor! Oh and Hi Jack!" He gave Rory a handshake, and the Doctor looked back at the Deceased flowers "I've crushed your flowers!" The Doctor told him, "Oh Amy WILL kill you" He said simply, He notices Mike "Mike so good to see you!" Rory explained and Mike nodded. "Whenever you're ready Amy!" The Doctor called, Amy came casually strolling out, belly bouncing along the way "Oh wahay!" The Doctor exclaimed as did Amy, "I'm pregnant!" She happily said "Look at You when worlds collide!" The Doctor continued "Yeah, I'm pregnant!" Amy repeated "Aw, look at you both five years later and you haven't changed a bit apart from age" He eyed Amy's Stomach "And size" He finished He looked up at Amy "Doctor, I'm pregnant" She Said again. "Are you pregnant?" The Doctor asked, Mike rolled his eyes and Jack snickered, Causing the Doctor to smirk at him.

They walked down an empty street "Ahh, Leadworth. Vibrant as Ever." The Doctor said as he walked "It's Upper Leadworth actually, We've gone slightly up market" Rory smiled. "This place is empty, Where's everyone?" Mike asked worry clear in his voice, "This is busy." Amy said, Jack rolled his eyes "Well, yeah it's quiet but it's nice, It's healthy." She finished, They sat down on a long bench just squeezing on narrowly "So, Um...What do you do to stow off the boredom and the" Jack started "Self harm?" Rory asked as he leaned backwards into the chair. "We relax" He started Mike turned to the Doctor and mouthed the word "We live, We listen to the Birds!" Rory finished, Amy nodded "Yeah the birds, Those are nice!" She said, "We Didn't have time to listen to Birdsong on the TARDIS did we" Rory asked, The Doctor brought a hand up to his forehead "Oh! Blimey! My heads feeling a bit...Yeah you're right...We didn't have time to listen to Birdsong in the good...Old..." They all fell asleep.

"Days!" The Doctor sat up "What? No, yes, what? Oh! Thank god! I had a terrible nightmare about you two!" The Doctor said as he clicked "Goddamn it man, My head feels like it got pulled through a blender!" Came Jacks voice, Mike came up the Stairs, "Why were we in that village; wherever and what ever it was called? I definitely feel a psychic signature, I just can't pinpoint it..." He finished, Amy questioned about the Dream and it turned out all the aspects of the dream were the Same "Look, we probably had some kind of Psychic episode" He clicked his fingers "But it doesn't matter now because we're back on the TARDIS" The Doctor finished, An Identical sound of birdsong started up again "Well if this is real how comes we can hear the birdsong the same one we heard in the..." They Fell asleep again.

"...The same ones we heard in the dream?" Rory asked and Jumped when he noticed he had the Doctor's head against his "STUPID! God, I must be over-doing it!" Rory chastised himself as he got up, The Doctor pulled on one of his braces, Jack Definitely felt a Psychic presence and a powerful one at that, he looked around focusing his eyes on anything unusual. Amy Grunted as she pushed herself up "Why do dreams fade so quickly?" she asked, The Doctor waved his hands around eyeing them, Mike followed them with his extra sensitive eyes, and noticed nothing unnatural. "What are you doing?" Rory asked staring at him "Looking for motion blur, Pixellation, this could be a computer simulation" He explained, Jack and Mike nodded and walked forward a bit "I don't think so though" The Doctor told him as he pinched his cheeks. "From now on trust nothing you see, Hear or feel" The Doctor told them, Rory walked up to him "The trouble is are we flashing forwards? ...Or backwards? Hold on tight. This is gonna be a tricky one.

The Doctor woke up and rushed to the Console "Argh, this is bad! I don't like this!" He shouted, he then kicked the console "ARGH! My foot! NEVER use force! you'll just embarrass yourself! Unless you're cross in which case; ALWAYS use force!" He ended below the Obsidian lined glass platform, "Shall I go and get the Manual?" Amy asked him, "I threw it into a Supernova" The Doctor Said plainly "Damn it, Doctor! Those TARDIS manuals are pretty hard to make! That's the 3rd one you've thrown out into space because you disagreed with one of the entries" Jack rambled in a chastising voice "Because I disagreed with it!" The Doctor pointed up at Amy ignoring Jack "Stop talking to me when I'm cross!" He shouted and got out a couple of wrenches "So, Is this something that happens in the future?" Rory asked, The Doctor frowned at him "If we were dreaming of the future!" The Doctor shouted up the stairs as he started up them "Well of course we were! we were in Leadworth!" She finished "Upper Leadworth Actually" Rory reminded her she gave him a withering look "Don't you see? this could be the dream" Jack told her "No! I'm awake! I'm definitely awake!" She Repeated holding the wrench the Doctor gave her"You thought you were awake too when you were all" He held out his arms in an exaggerated motion "Elephanty" He finished, She scowled "HEY! Pregnant." She said holding the wrench in a threatening manner "And you could be giving birth right now, This could be the dream, I told you back in the village to trust nothing you see or hear or feel, Look through all the possibilities but don't ring true!" He finished snatching the wrenches back, "You know i better mention it now, Does anyone feel a Psychic presence close by?" Jack asked, The Doctor looked at him and focused his telepathic senses, There was...Three no Four telepathic creatures on board the TARDIS. He ignored it "Nah, It's just a Migraine!" The Doctor told him walking to the console "We're in a machine that's bigger on the inside!" Rory started answering the Doctors previous question "With a Bow-tie wearing alien" Amy continued "So Don't ring true, suddenly gets a lot harder." The Doctor scowled "That's a valid point." He answered. The TARDIS suddenly darkened, The warm coppery glow leaving the control room. "It's dead. We're in a dead time machine." The Doctor told them. The Birdsong started up again "Oh...Here we go..." Amy drowsily said.

The Doctor walked up and down the path picking up TINY stones and chucking them "Okay, This is real, It feels all solid" Amy said rubbing her belly and slapping Rory's hand away, He made an absurd guesture and got up. He walked over to the Doctor, Jack was studying something on the ground, Mike touched it, It didn't react, Jack left the plant alone "Definitely real, Not CGI." Jack told the Doctor who nodded, An old woman passed them "Hello Doctor!" She said, "Hello!" Rory said, as the Doctor said hi. "You're a Doctor?" The Doctor wondered, Rory nodded "Yeah, and Unlike you i passed some exams" He Proudly told him, The Doctor looked at the houses behind them, The OAP's were in the windows staring at them, The Doctor jabbed a thumb in its Direction "What's that?" The Doctor asked, Jack rolled his eyes and walked into it "Old peoples home" Amy stated plainly, The Doctor smirked "You said everyone here lives well into their 90's...There's something that doesn't make sense...Let's go and poke it with a stick" The Doctor finished and dashed towards the house, Amy sighed "Can we please not do the running thing!" She shouted and ran wobbly after him. They walked into a pleasantly decorated room, with a patterned rug and several leather chairs, each with one old person sitting on it. They nodded at Rory when he walked in "Hello Mr williams!" Mrs poggit greeted, He nodded "Hello, Mrs poggit! How's your hip?" He asked her "Oh that's easy! D-96 compound-Oh Forget it, you don't have that yet" Jack stated as he rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Can i borrow you?" She nodded towards the Doctor who crouched down "You're the size of my grandson!" She told him as he pulled a disgustingly Maroon Jumper over his head. He stared at her "You're incredibly old aren't you?" He asked as he studied her intently, The Birdsong started and everyone started hobbling around the room, They fell asleep.

They Woke up back on the TARDIS, The Doctor was still ranting "Someone-Something is overriding my-! Control!" The Doctor shouted, the was a flash sound, a man with a receding hairline appeared. He had the Same clothes as the Doctor on. "Well! That took a while! Honestly I learn such good things! Last of the Time Lords, Him in a bow tie" The Doctor nodded towards him "Nice look" He complimented "Nah, I'm not convinced. Bow-Ties?" He asked, "You must be the Psychic presence i picked up" Jack asked, but it sounded more like an accusation than a question. "Yeah, that was me. Now where was I?" He frowned "Oh yeah! Insulting the Doctor" He told them, "What're you?" The Doctor asked him "What shall we call me? Well, You're the Time Lord, Lets call me The Dream Lord." He Told him, The Doctor pulled out a rubber ball and flung it at the Dream Lord, his picture flickered as it passed through. "Interesting" The Doctor muttered, "I'd like to be impressed but Dream Lord. It's in the name isn't it? Spooky. But not quite there." He flashed out of existence and appeared opposite them, "Or very much over here" He finished, After a brief discussion of Tawdry Quirks and Insults to the Doctors dress sense, the Dream Lord made for Amy and Rory. "So, Amy what do you think THAT is?" The Doctor asked as he moved in front of them "Dream Lord; He creates dreams" She started "Dreams, Delusions, cheap tricks" The Doctor Told them, The Dream Lord scoffed "And what about the Gooseberry here? Does he get a Guess" He Jerked his head towards Rory. "Um, Listen Mate, If anyone's the Gooseberry here; It's the Doctor." He finished "there's one delusion I'm not responsible for" The Dream Lord sniped and Rory shook his head "Amy, Tell him" He Asked, The Dream Lord Smirked, "Oh Amy, I think you should sort your men out" He thought about it briefly "Choose even." The Dream Lord told her "I've chosen, Of course I've chosen" Amy started, Rory looked increasingly Nervous, She slapped his chest "It's you stupid!" She told him. Rory put a hand to his chest "Oh! Thanks!" He said, The Dream Lord appeared next to Amy "You can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice! Blimey, I'd blush; If I had a blood supply, Or a real face!" He mused and then he frowned "Where was I?" He asked himself, "Um, you were..." Rory started, The Dream Lord teleported to the upper level of the console room "I KNOW WHERE I WAS!" He shouted, and then he smiled creepily "So here's your challenge: Two worlds; Here in the Time machine and There, A village that time forgot. One is real, The others fake, And just to make it a little more interesting; You're gonna face a deadly danger in one of the worlds, But only one of the dangers are real!" He finished he waved at them "Tweet-tweet, Time to sleep" The Birdsong started up again and everyone started stumbling "Or are you waking up?" He asked, The Doctor desperately pulled on one of the TARDIS levers but eventually fell asleep.

They woke up back in the Old peoples home, which was empty, all the chairs were empty, The Doctor was still wearing the vulgar jumper "This is bad!" The Dream Lord came strolling in wearing a suit "This is very, Very Bad!Look at this x-ray, Your brain is completely see-through Doctor" He smiled "But then I've always been able to see through you" He snarked, and he put the X-ray on the table "Now the prognosis is this, die in the dream you'll make a healthy recovery in next to no time" He started "Ask me what happens if you die in reality" He told them "What happens?" Rory asked, The Dream Lord scoffed "You die Stupid! That's why it's called reality!" He told them, "One Reality was never enough for you Doctor, Take two and call me in the morning!" The Dream Lord told him, making a ringing guesture with his hand, he disappeared "Okay! I don't like him!" Rory said, Jack nodded, and Mike eyed the empty seats "Why is he doing this?" Amy asked, "He has no form" Jack said, The Doctor nodded "I guess it gets you down after a while so he's taking it out on us that can breathe and feel" The Doctor finished, He noticed the empty chairs "They're all gone..." The Doctor stated. He Tore of the sweater that Mrs Poggit gave him and ran out, They all followed him.

The Doctor made his way towards a park, He turned as Rory said something, he replied with "One, of my Tawdry Quirks", He licked his teeth "So, This split in reality feels real, Unlike conventional dreams" He started "The Dream doesn't follow the mechanics since it was induced by a Psychic life form, This place is jumbling all my psychic senses" Jack explained, "I would try to find the small details, But my mind isn't working because this village is SO DULL!" The Doctor shouted the last part, Amy flinched and cluctched her belly "Stop it right now. We Don't need you faking Labour" Jack said in an Angry voice, She scowled and stormed off and sat down on the swingset. "Now we all know there's an elephant in the room" The Doctor told them, "I have to be this size; I'm having a Baby!" She told him "No but has anybody mentioned Rory's Ponytail?" Rory scowled at him "You hold him down, I'll cut it off?" The Doctor asked the now smiling Amy "This from a Man in a Bow tie?" Rory asked, The Doctor tugged at the Bow tie "Bow-ties are cool" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Mrs Poggit walked down the field, towards the upper level where all the children were playing, She stopped at the top of the stairs, "I don't know about you, But i wouldn't hire Mrs Poggit as a Babysitter" The Doctor said he narrowed his eyes "What is she doing?" The Doctor asked as she glared at the children "What does she want?" He asked but then once again, The Birdsong started up "I'm getting so sick of this!" Jack said as he dropped to the ground.

They woke up on the TARDIS which was considerably colder "It's really cold have you got any jumpers?" Amy asked, The Doctor scowled "What does it matter if we're cold?! We have to find what she's up to!" The Doctor shouted, He then sighed as he rubbed his face "There should be some stuff down there" He pointed to the staircase leading downwards "Go have a look" He finished. Jack frowned as they walked off "Hey! There's no reason to get angry!" Jack told him, The Doctor nodded "We need to build a generator" He said "Mike go get the parts, They're in the Cupboard below the console" Jack told him, Mike nodded and after a minute came back with a series of kitchen-based devices. The Doctor and Jack worked on putting the device together.

Rory and Amy went down the stairs and they found some Blankets "I want the other life" Rory told her, She looked at him "But do you ever wonder, why would we give up all this?" Amy asked him "Because we're going to freeze to death" Rory stated plainly "The Doctor'll fix it" Amy insisted, Rory sighed "Because we're getting married!" He Threw a blanket around Amy, Who started giggling "We will! someday!" She told him, his face fell "You Don't want to anymore? I thought you chose me not him!" He pointed up the stairs "Oh, you always are so insecure" She said "You ran away at the night before our wedding!" Rory cried as he made a bizarre guesture "It can be the night of our wedding for as long as we like!" She told him as she scrutinized the blankets, she then got a scarf for Mike "we're gonna have to grow up eventually!" Rory told her, she shook her head "Says who?" She ran up the stairs.

In the console room Jack was just securing the rope holding the device they had plugged in, They then handed the device to Rory "Rory, wind." The Doctor said as he attached a wire to the console "It's not enough!" Jack said "Rory wind!" The Doctor shouted, The moniter crackled into life, they were in a star field "Where are we?" Amy asked, Mike sighed "We're in trouble" He said plainly as he walked and stood by Jack. There was a...Blue? star, and they were slowly drifting towards it. The Doctor rushed to the doors and flung them open, They were instantly slapped with cold, and just as quick as he opened them the Doctor slammed the doors closed and he was trying to rub heat into himself "It's not a heating malfunction, We're drifting towards a cold sun! There's our deadly danger for this version of reality!" He told them as Amy furiously rubbed at her shoulders "That's impossible, stars burn!" She told him, He nodded "So's this one; it's just burning cold!" He said as he walked past her "Is that possible?" Rory asked "Argh, I can't know everything! Why does everyone expect me to always!" He asked them as he plopped himself on the chair "So if this isn't something you've seen before then does that mean that this is the dream?" Rory asked as he walked up to him "I don't know! But there it is! and I say we've got about 14 minutes till we crash into it! But that's not a problem!" The Doctor said as he bounded up to the console and put on a stethoscope "Because you would've figured out how to get us out of it by then?" He asked hopefully, the Doctor shook his head "Because we would've freezed to death by then." He said plainly, Rory scowled "But try not to get sucked up into it, because this is the battle we may have to lose" The Doctor finished, "Oh, This is so you isn't it?" Rory asked him, the Doctor shook his head "What? a weird new star and only 14 minutes left to live? I just want a family and a nice village!" Rory snapped, Jack put his hand on his shoulder reminding him that he was there "That's enough Rory" He told him, Rory sighed and nodded "Oh dear, Doctor! Dissent in the ranks, There was an old Doctor from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing his life away he let down his friends and..." The Birdsong started up again, They all stumbled "Don't spend too long there, Or you'll um...Catch your death here..." The Dream Lord told them, They all gave in to the sleep.

The Doctor ran up the stairs, Jack couldn't sense any of the children's minds anymore, his eyes widened at the sight of the dust, The Doctor ran around sonicing each pile, And he grimaced at the results _"The children are dead aren't they?" _Jack mentally asked him, The Doctor nodded "Doctor, what are those piles of dust?" Amy asked as he walked back to them "Play time's DEFINITELY over" he finished, The old people were gathering at the bottom of the park, "They Did it" Mike told them, "They're just old people" Amy said, Jack shook his head, "They're VERY old people" Jack told her "Sorry Rory, I don't think you're what's keeping them alive" Jack said as they headed down the steps, His hands charged with hyper energy, "Hello peasants!" The Dream Lord called, "What's this? Attack of the old people? aw, how ridiculous! Lets all Jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS You first" The Dream Lord playfully rambled "Leave her alone" The Doctor threatened "I Love it when he does that!; Tall dark hero, Leave her alone!" The Dream Lord sneered darkly "Just leave her!" Rory cried, The Dream Lord turned to him "Yes, you're not too impressive" He turned to Amy "But I know where your heart lies Amy" He finished "SHUT UP! Just shut up, and leave me alone" She retorted back "Just leave them and get outta here!" Jack told him stepping in front of Amy and Rory "Oh so the Hyper-freak comes into the conversation" The Dream Lord sneered again "Don't mind me" He turned to the charging mob of OAP's and smirked "Maybe you SHOULD worry about them!" He disappeared.

They walked over to the mob and they greeted the old people, Rory told the Doctor on how a mate of his, one of the old people slipped the odd free toffee through to them. Said person came up and grabbed Rory with strength that wasn't his, and tossed Rory backwards "How did he do that?!" Rory exclaimed, They opened their mouths and a green Snaky eye, It had a green iris and slitted pupils. "Ugh! That's disgusting! The eyes aren't gonna be peeping out of anywhere else are they?" Rory asked, Jack produced a quick shield as Mrs Poggit shot a cloud of green gas to them, Amy and Rory took off running, Mike going with them.

"STOP IT! Talk to me! You are Eknodines! You're better than this, why aren't you at home?" The Doctor asked them "We were driven from our..." Mrs Poggit started in an Alien voice "Planet, Yes i fought the war and won it, they tried again and won when I was back on Hyperon" Jack told them "So we've.." The man Rory was talking about started "Been hiding in the bodies of old people for years! No wonder they live so long; You're keeping them alive!" The Doctor explained, Jack nodded. A Postman walked by and greeted the OAP's Only to get a face full of gas, He flinched and turned into a pile of dust, The Doctor scowled at them "You need to leave!" He shouted, The snaking eye wobbled about threateningly.

Rory, Amy and Mike ran back to the couples cottage, There was a single OAP which Mike took out with a thunder charged tackle, Amy panted and they ran inside, Rory bolting the door and putting a table up against the windows. "We Just ran from the Doctor again, Somehow we don't connect anymore, then, And then, He took the bullet for us!" Amy ranted, knowing it wouldn't do anything "He'll be fine! You know the Doctor, He's Mr cool!" Rory told her, Mike nodded "Jack'll be fine too, He can defend the Doctor with his abilities." Mike told them.

The Doctor and Jack Drowsily ran through the street,The Birdsong blaring in their ears, And Jacks hands putting on a spectacular light show; Going from a dim glow to a fiery fuming glow after a few seconds, alternating rapidly, They ran into the butchers, The Doctor checking the sign to see if it said CLOSED. They found the Dream Lord behind the counter, smirking "I Love a good butchers, we've got to use these places or they'll shut down!" He Rambled, The Doctor tried to open the door, Jack Shielding the door with Hyper Energy "Oh, Pipe down! I'm Busy!" The Doctor snapped as he went back to unlocking the door "Maybe you need a little sleep?" The Dream Lord question, The shield glittered away, and Jack and the Doctor fell to the floor, They then shot up and ran behind the counter, They shoved their fingers in their ears in an attempt on quieting the sound, but to no avail "Fingers in the ears! Brilliant! What's next? Shouting 'Boo'?" The Dream Lord laughed, The pensioners pushed open the stores door "Yes, Come in! Come in! We've got lot's at steak here this week! Get it? Lots at Steak?" The Dream Lord sighed "Are these Gems being wasted on you?" He asked, They clambered up and got into a storage cupboard, Jack tossed out a couple of ladders quickly, and slammed the door, The Doctor sonicked it and they slid down to the ground.

The Doctor bolted up "Ahh, It's colder!" Amy cringed, The Doctor started buttoning up his Blazer, "Okay, the five of us need to agree on which world is the dream" The Doctor told them "Okay, which one do you think is real?" Amy asked, "This one " Jack, Mike and the Doctor said simultaneously "No the other one!" Rory cried, The Doctor rolled his eyes "But are we disagreeing, Or competing?" the Doctor asked "Competing over what?" Amy asked, they all glared at her, she sighed and got up, and started cutting holes in the blankets she found, She tossed one to Rory "Put them on" She told him, "Oh! a Poncho! The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen" Rory dryly stated, Mike had to tie a string around his waist to keep the blanket from falling off of him, Amy jumped back to them "There we are, If we're gonna die, we're gonna die looking like a purvian folk band!" She told them, "We're not going to die" Rory stated, "No, But we have 9 more minutes, If we could divide up then we'll have an active presence in each of the dreams, Why?, Why? What's the logic?" The Doctor asked, The Dream Lord appeared next to him "Good idea veggie, Maybe I'll have a word with our old friend, and our lovely companion here, and you can have furball and pointy nose to yourself for all eternity!" The Dream Lord told them, The Doctor, Mike and Rory started stumbling "Don't worry!, we'll be back!" The Doctor assured her.

The Doctor woke up and was really careful not to knock Jack, He Pulled Jack on to his back, Thanking that he didn't weigh too much, He walked towards the door "Okay...Where is it..." He pressed the button on the Sonic screwdriver six times and pointed it to the lamp disorientating the OAP's, He ran out of the shop awkwardly carrying Jack, There was an Old man attacking a camper van, The Doctor ran towards him "Oh, You couldn't live near the shops could you?!" He asked as he pulled Jack under one arm, and pushed the old man backwards, he set Jack down in the back and quickly buckled him in before running to the front, "It's only me!" he said to the scared driver, Who nodded and got into the passenger seat, The Doctor sped down the streets stopping at a field where a family was getting terrorized by the OAP's. The Doctor opened the doors and the family scrambled in, They locked the van before speeding off again.

"So, Dream Lord, Why are you doing this?" Jack asked holding Mike and stroking his head "Fun" The Dream Lord answered simply, Jack scoffed but left it at that, since he knew he wouldn't get any information out of him "Tell me, You ran away with a Handsome hero, Would you really give that up for a bumbling country Doctor who thinks all they need to be cool is a Ponytail?" The Dream Lord looked up "They'll listen to you! It's YOU they're waiting for! Amy's men; Amy's choice!" The Dream Lord finished and disappeared, She straightened Rory's blanket, and Jack set Mike down on the Crash seat the Birdsong started up again.

Just as The Doctor dropped the people they saved into the church Jack bolted up, and rubbed his stiff neck, The Doctor glanced back and nodded, Jack smiled back as they sped down the motorway. The Dream Lord appeared in racing gear "It's make your mind up time" The Dream Lord told the Doctor, who didn't even glance back "Bye, I need to find my friends" The Doctor said sounding thoroughly annoyed "Friends? Is that the right word for the people you aquire? Friends are people you stay in touch with, But the old man prefers the company of the young does he not? I'm surprised you've let big head over here stick around!" He disappeared as Jack was about to make a retort, they stopped outside the cottage, The Crystal ship still glistening in the sun. The whole garden was covered with the old people, They sneaked in.

Amy bolted up and as she did she felt something on her belly, It was Mike lying down like a normal household pet, she smiled and patted him on the head, he opened an eye and nodded "I'm afraid you may experience some bruising" Rory told her "I want to do something for you" He said and pulled out some scissors and cut the ponytail off Amy gasped "I was starting to like it" She told him, The window shifted open, causing Amy to Jump, sending Mike flying, he landed a few feet across the room he looked up and was relieved to see Jack and the Doctor lying on the floor, "I thought the TARDIS dream was real but now I'm not so sure" The Doctor stated out of breath, A brick flew through the window, shards of glass scattering on to the floor, Mrs Poggit sat on the ledge and as Rory went to inspect it she let out a stream of green gas, which struck Rory sending him stumbling backwards, Jack fired a Hyper Ray at her, sending her flying off of the roof. Jack went to see Rory but saw that it was too late to try and heal him, the last part of him turning into dust. Amy got up and the Doctor warily backed up. She confirmed that she didn't want the dream and they stormed out, Jack took them both under the waists, Produced his wings and took a giant leap into the air, And when they were inches from the ground Jack produced a Sonic Boom, Causing a huge crater and killing them all.

They all woke up, Rory wondering what he deserved a hug for, and Mike hobbling after Jack, The Dream Lord appeared "Well done. You got it right! and with only seconds left! Fairs fair, Lets warm you up!" The Dream Lord finished and the coppery glow of the TARDIS came back on "I shall withdraw, I have been defeated. Farewell!" He disappeared for the last time. The Doctor grunted as he got up, and Jack Lit himself in a fire elemented Hyper Aura, warming himself up and melting the frost around him, The Doctor started pulling levers, with a bit of trouble, Jack went over to help him "So what are you gonna do now?" Rory asked, "Me? I'm gonna blow up the TARDIS!" The Doctor said as he pressed another button on the console, Jack nodded "See how helpful the Dream Lord was, Sure there was the insults we really could've done without, and the misinformation but he was keen on getting us to choose from dream or reality!" Jack explained to them Rory nodding in understanding, Amy started to get hysterical "A Star burning cold?! Do me a favour!" The Doctor said "Doctor we've already won this isn't the dream!" Rory pleaded "Yes It is!" The Doctor said, "And how do you know that?" Amy asked, The Doctor smiled "Because I know who he is!" He pulled the two levers and an explosion echoed through the dream world.

The Doctor and Jack were conversing as Amy and Rory came down stairs "That's what's been screwing around with my psychic senses!" Jack said as he poked at something in the Doctors hand, who nodded in agreement, They turned and smiled at the companions "So any questions?" The Doctor asked them, Amy noticed the sparkling purple dots in the Doctor's hand "umm...What's That?" She pointed to it "Some Psychic pollen of the kandle meadows (**AN 2-I don't recall this part so i'll just make it up**) , fell in the Time Rotor, heated up and induced a Dream state for us, and Played havoc with Jack's Psychic senses." The Doctor explained as he walked over to the TARDIS doors, He blew the pollen out of the doors, and shut them "So that was the Dream Lord then? Those little specs?" Rory asked "No, It was the Doctor, It was his Dark side, He's 907, You don't stay good for all those years, The reason it didn't feed on us is the fact it would have died in an Instant, Although it'd last longer on me, it'd probably only survive for a week or so" Jack Rambled, as he got weird looks from them he coughed and nodded towards the Doctor to continue "Anyway Amy, an important question is gonna occur to Rory and I think you should give him your full attention" The Doctor pushed her towards Rory "There's one thing I don't understand, If the Doctor blowing up the TARDIS ended the TARDIS dream, what ended the Village dream?" Rory Asked "Jack did a Sonic Boom holding Me, The Doctor and Mike Under his arms, crashing into the Ground pass 700mph." Amy briefly explained "Oh! I don't remember that bit..." He frowned "No you, died in the Dream! Mrs Poggit got you!" She told him, He raised an eyebrow and decided not to question it any further, The Doctor and Jack went out of the console room "You're a freaking liar about your age! You're Over 1300 years old!" Jack told him and The Doctor Just smiled.

* * *

**AN 3-There we go! My god it took ages to write but i finished it! This is by far the longest chapter in the story and other chapters won't get as long as it. Mike is mainly a silent character, that's why he doesn't have too many lines of Dialogue.**

**But the next chapter is The Hungry Earth! Stay tuned for it and keep on Rocking!**

**~Jack1191**


	11. The Hungry Earth

**AN-Okay this episode doesn't have Mike in it, And This is once again a two parter. This is part one.**

**Any references made will be explained, and this'll seem like an AU version of The Hungry Earth, as once again, I didn't watch it all too much.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

The TARDIS materialised on a countryside graveyard, and the Doctor threw open the doors, "RIO!" He shouted but his face Immediately fell as he noticed that they were nowhere near Rio but in a countryside graveyard, "Well, Again you couldn't get a bunch of simple co-ordinates right, how have you flew the TARDIS for the past 690 years?!" Jack shouted and the Doctor cringed, he knew Jack was right, but he didn't want to admit it. Jack noticed two people standing on a hill at the other side of the country, Jack narrowed his eyes, His pupils shrinking a little bit, he found out that they were Amy and Rory, from the future, "That's Us 10 years in the future?!" Jack heard Amy ask, He turned and found the Doctor with a pair of Binoculars in his hands, "How cool would it be to meet the future us?" Amy asked as she started to head off "Don't be stupid! Haven't you heard of the Blenovitch Limitation effect?" Jack asked, They shook their heads, Jack facepalmed, "Doctor, Explain will you?" Jack asked him as he headed towards the drill in the distance "To put it simply, you touch yourself you'll cause a Paradox" the Doctor explained as he headed off towards Jack, Amy started after him but was stopped by Rory "Hang on! What, Are you doing, With That?" He asked pointing at her engagement ring, "I'm wearing it because I thought you said i looked Pretty with it on" Amy said, "But you could lose it!, It costed a Lot of...Money" Rory finished, she took the Engagement ring off and handed it to Rory, and she went off.

The Doctor found Jack at the Gate and Amy arrived shortly afterwards and they found a sign that said WARNING! DO NOT ENTER, The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the lock, after a brief buzz the lock sparked and opened up, The Doctor took the lock and threw it onto the ground "That's breaking and entering!" Amy chastised, and the Doctor smiled "What did I break? Sonicking and entering!" The Doctor insisted as he walked through the gate, Amy looked at Jack who just shrugged, and they went after him.

They walked through a dark tunnel, and Jack zoned out again, Why were the future versions of Amy and Rory here? "..And the Blue grass, What's that about?" The Doctor asked as he took the two blades of Blue Grass out of his pocket, and placed them into his mouth and he instantly spat it out. "Oh please! have you always been this Disgusting?" Amy asked him, He shook his head "No. That's Recent." The Doctor told her, Jack smiled "You should've seen his 6th incarnation" Jack told her, and the Doctor gave a Nervous laugh "Ha,ha Let's leave it at that shall we?" The Doctor told them, Jack's smile grew wider.

They came to an opening where an old man and a woman were crouched over a pile of earth "Nice drill!" Jack complimented, they instantly looked up "Who the hell are you?" The Old man asked, The woman scrutinized Amy's shorts "What are you wearing?!" She asked, "I'm dressed for Rio!" She exclaimed and the Doctor shook his head, They started talking rapidly and then all of a sudden, The ground started shaking, Patches of the ground started collapsing and they started running, The man which the woman exclaimed at him when his foot got stuck in the patch of earth, Jack helped him out and produced his Cosmic wings again, and flew up heading towards the end of the tunnel, "You need to shut the drill off NOW!" Jack ordered him, and Tony, who he was now named as got straight to work, He heard Amy yelp and instantly went back to the tunnel, He saw the Doctor let go of Amy and she sunk deeper into the earth, Jack grabbed her middle and tried pulling her up "Ugh! She's stuck quite badly! DOCTOR!" Jack shouted, and the Doctor grabbed her hands, And they tried pulling, Jack slipped and fell backwards, The fall disorientated him and The Doctor lost his grip on her hands, she finally sunk through the Earth, and Jack jumped up, The Doctor was shouting when he got to him "AMY! NOOO! NO!" He shouted, he got up and whipped his Sonic Screwdriver out and hoped he could do something.

Jack comforted the Doctor and the two people came back "Where's she gone?" The woman now known as Nasreen Chowdrey asked, The Doctor sighed sadly "She's gone. The earth took her" He told them, and Jack looked up "The Ground apparently wanted her." He said, Nasreen shook her head "The EARTH wanted her?!" She asked incredulously, The Doctor shook his head "It took her" He repeated, Jack heard something...Drilling. "You stopped the Drill, Right?" he asked, Tony and Nasreen nodded, The Doctor picked up on what Jack was doing and focused his hearing and he heard...Drilling "You're sure about that?" The Doctor asked, "Yes." They repeated, Both Jack and the Doctor went and pressed themselves to the ground, "Then why can we still hear drilling?" The Doctor asked, Nasreen and Tony looked at eachother unsure of what to think, The Doctor jumped up, and tossed the Sonic Screwdriver to Jack, who caught it expertly, and headed towards the Drill, Jack scanned the Computers on the table, the screens flashing random information, "H-hey! What're you doing?" Nasreen exclaimed as Both her and Tony rushed towards him "Just scanning them, I needed information about the digging project" Jack explained, The computer showed them the drilling progress and it went past 23 Kilometers "Past Twenty three Kilometers, Well done!" Jack congratulated, Nasreen's face lit up slightly "Thank you, It's taken us a long time" She told him, Jack nodded "Doctor! How's the drill looking?" Jack shouted, The Doctor walked towards him "They're right; they've shut the drill off! I can surmise that something's drilling up through the Earth" The Doctor told the trio, Jack nodded and Tony planted a brief look of triumph on his face, The Doctor grabbed one of the computers "Whatever's drilling up is coming up, And it'll get here in less than twenty minutes." The Doctor explained strolling off and Jack nodded at them "He's Right you know; The way it sounds, It's traveling through pipes, at an impressive speed so we should get moving" Jack told them as they started packing up the other Equipment.

The Doctor strolled through the town and Jack, Tony and Nasreen caught up with him, Rory came rushing the other way "Doctor, The graves are eating people" He told the four of them unintentionally, he then looked around, "Where's Amy?" Rory asked, The Doctor sighed, "Rory, I promise I'll get her back" The Doctor told him with a bit of sympathy in his voice "What do you mean?" He asked "Where's she gone?" He Asked again, Jack sighed and broadcasted a memory inside Rory's head...

_The Doctor, and Jack were struggling to pull Amy out of the Earth, Jack fell backwards and hit his head, shortly afterwards The Doctor lost his grip, Amy started going under the Earth, The Doctor desperately tried grabbing her hands and he started screaming Jack jumped up and looked at the patch of Earth with Dejection and Sympathy._

Rory looked at Jack, and then the Doctor "You should've tried harder!" He exclaimed, as Two other people walked in, a brown haired child with a stripy shirt and a woman with ginger hair and a blue blouse with a pink over coat. As they entered a giant dome of red energy made itself present, Jack made his eyesight more Acute and as he ajusted his eyesight for the fifth time, he could see the energy shield, It was a Bright threatening red, and Jack saw the Doctor Aiming his Sonic Screwdriver at it, He then took out a slingshot and shot a small stone at the shield, which harmlessly burnt up against it. Jack looked at the Doctor who nodded, It was a shield that even the TARDIS couldn't get out of, Rory asked the Doctor if they could use the TARDIS "Er...No the Energy patterns would play havoc with her Circuits" The Doctor told him, The Ginger woman looked at Rory "The what?" She asked him, he shook his head as if to say "Never Mind".

They walked towards the church and Jack sighed, Church doors were always annoying to get open, "Everybody, Get out of the way" Jack told them, Tony, Ambrose, Elliot and Nasreen walked away questioningly and Rory and The Doctor willingly Ran out of the way, Jack Brought his leg back and charged with brilliant speed towards the door, leaving a golden trail in his wake, The door crashed down. "Whoops..." Jack said, The Doctor came in chuckling and the four other humans came in gobsmacked, Elliot looked at him "That was Awesome! Can you do it again?" He asked, Jack shook his head "Not now, Because something is coming up through the Earth, and I don't want to waste time" Jack told the kid, who looked downtrodden for a moment and then lightened up. The Doctor, Tony and Nasreen brought in the Equipment and set it up, The Doctor gave it a quick Sonic and then it showed the network of tunnels, and Three heat signatures, They were moving quite fast and they were almost more than halfway there. Jack looked at the approximate timer It read "12'32" And counting, The Doctor tossed the screwdriver from hand-to-hand, and he formulated a plan, Jack looked at him and started gathering the Equipment he needed, The Doctor scowled at him, Jack read his mind AGAIN.

"Okay then, Everyone we need Monitoring equipment, Cameras, Sensors anything with a chip, I'll enchant it and you set it up" Jack explained and they all ran out of the room, The Doctor was still staring at the screen "They'll be here in 11 minutes" The Doctor told him Jack nodded. When the timer reached "9'46" Everyone came back with arm full's of equipment, Jack nodded towards them in thanks "Okay, this is all good" He told them, He then started enchanting them with his swirling blue and yellow Hyper energy, They all had resistances to EMP blasts and They had a 250% memory chip in them, Jack then gave them to Each of the Four Humans and Jack stopped at Elliot "Can you draw The Doctor a map? He's better at that sort of thing than I am, and I have some stuff to do" Jack told the boy, He nodded "I can't do the words; I'm dyslexic" Elliot explained, "Don't worry I failed The Art class, It seems that my people Don't appreciate the Art of animated drawings" Jack explained as he shook his head, He then walked away, setting up a DNA forcefield on the way out, It was set to HUMAN, HYPERONIAN and TIME LORD.

As The timer passed "3'12" Elliot came back with a detailed picture of the surrounding area, The Doctor looked at the picture and smiled brightly "There we are! Perfect!" The Doctor congratulated, He then set the map on the Desk, "Is it monsters coming?" Elliot asked, The Doctor stared at him "Yeah." He said simply, "Are you scared of them?" Elliot asked the Doctor who simply smirked "No, Their scared of me" The Doctor told him, "Have you got a plan?" Elliot asked him, The Doctor nodded "My mate Jack, He's Enchanted all of the equipment, But they all have incredibly small memory chips, So they should last about ten minutes with the enchantments, And I'll use this" He pulled out the Sonic screwdriver "To send a Sonic pulse through all the Equipment knocking whatever's out there, Out cold" He finished, "cool" Elliot stated, and The Doctor smirked whilst checking the timer "1'26" He then looked back at the kid "Can I get my headphones? I left them at home" Elliot asked him, The Doctor nodded and Elliot ran out of the church.

Everyone headed back into the church as the counter neared "0'31" The forcefield Went through all of them, scanning them as they ran in, Jack could only sense His, Rory's, The Doctors, Ambrose's, Tony's and Nasreen's Minds, Where was Elliot?

"Doctor, We're missing someone, Since this forcefield is made of Psychic energy; It dampens my Psychic sense's to whoever's in the energy dome. We're missing one person; Elliot" Jack told the Doctor, Who straightened up, "I saw him last, He said he was going to get Headphones?" The Doctor told Jack and the Panicking Ambrose "And You let him go?!" She cried and Jack rushed out of the church, He sensed Elliot's mind as he went out, But also another three minds, They were the minds of the three heat signatures he guessed, Jack followed the Psychic signature of Elliots Mind, and He found him rushing up the hill, Jack grabbed him and Flew up into the Air, Just as the Hostile Psychic signature was under him, He looked down, There was a Reptillian like creature Down below him, Jack whistled and flew back to the church at Pre-Hypersonic speeds, They got back to the church and Elliot rushed towards his mother, The Doctor growled "Argh! Everyone of the Devices have ran out of memory! We're gonna have to go out there ourselves..." The Doctor told them.

The Doctor waited outside a "Meals on wheels" Truck and put on some thermal goggles, His hands were lit up a dim Orange, And he walked towards the Bush, There was A black sillouette, and the Doctor smiled widely "I know who they are!" He said in a singy songy voice.

The Doctor Opened the Drivers side of a Truck and got a Co2 Fire exstinguisher and started whistling, His highly advanced hearing picked up a panting sound, and he dodged as the figure slammed against the truck and the Doctor sprayed it with the Co2 gas, The figure screamed, and The back doors to the truck opened and Rory came out yelling, They pushed the figure into the truck, and They gave eachother a high five, There was a rumbling sound and the darkness cleared as well as the Psychic shield.

The Gang was sat in the Church and The Doctor finally spoke "The Creature in the pavillion is called a Silurian. She's one of their warriors. They're also known as Homo-Reptilia, and I'm going down to talk with her, and Jack's gonna guard the Pavillion, And if you try getting in, He has the permission to stop you." The Doctor said.

The Doctor headed towards the pavillion and Jack followed, They walked in and Jack produced a Shield around the Place, It Was a DNA sort, That Only Let through TIME LORDS and HYPERONIANS. The Silurian was crouched in the darkest corner "May we approach?" The Doctor questioned, and Jack surrounded himself and the Doctor with a Poison deflection shield. The Silurian moved forward a couple of inches and They saw a mask on her. The Doctor moved forward slowly, "May I remove the Mask?" He asked, The Silurian gave a barely noticable nod, and the Doctor slowly removed the Mask revealing a Vibrant green scaled face, Which looked more like a crest at the back of the head, She had Dazzling Light blue eyes. The Doctor smiled "You're Beautiful!" He told her, but her expression remained stoic. "Now, How many are you?" Jack asked her, She finally spoke "I am the last of my species" She told them, Her voice icy and emotionless, The Doctor chuckled "No. You're really not" He told her, She scowled "I am the Last of my species" She insisted, and the Doctor Frowned "You're not, Cos I'm the Last of mine, and I know how it sits in the heart. So don't Insult me!" The Doctor told her, He sighed "Now, Lets start again. What's your name?" He asked, and she moved backwards slightly "Alaya" She told him, "It's a Pretty name." Jack complimented and She gave a small, But unnoticeable smile in his direction, "Now, we're gonna keep you, To get Amy back. I Promise that we won't harm you and that we'll return you to you're people as soon as possible" The Doctor told her. They argued a bit before Jack summoned some meat and water for her to drink, "Doctor, You need to go down there. I'll complete my job of protecting her and you go explain to them what you're gonna do!" Jack told him. The Doctor nodded and went back up to the church.

"So you're going down there?!" Tony asked him, The Doctor nodded "The Creature which Jack is Protecting is called Alaya. She's one of their warriors and she's also my best bargaining chip. If she survives then so do Moe and Amy." The Doctor started and Tony shook his head "But shouldn't we be bisecting it? Exploiting it's weaknesses?" He asked, The Doctor scowled "NO! No Bisecting! No Exploiting! You're gonna have to be the best of Humanity!" The Doctor cried, Nasreen suddenly started clapping and everyone looked at her, she blushed and started picking at her fingers.

After a brief discussion of how Alaya was an Earthlian not an Alien, The Doctor walked off. He was walking up the hill towards the TARDIS when Nasreen started after him "No! No! What're you doing?!" The Doctor exclaimed, and she patted the side of the TARDIS, "C'mon! What is it? Some kind of transport pod?" She asked. "Sort of, But you're not coming with me." The Doctor insisted, She shook her head "I've been digging for 4 years! How can I give up a chance like this?" She asked, The Doctor hesitated, but he sighed "Come on then" He Said and unlocked the TARDIS, He pushed the door to and Tony came up the hill, asking her what she was doing, she explained and after a brief snog, She walked into the TARDIS.

She stopped almost immediately, She looked around the Copper room and saw the Doctor running around the Central console, She ran up to him "This is MAGNIFICENT!" She exclaimed and the Doctor smiled, The TARDIS hummed happily around them and the mood was destroyed by an Earthquake. The Doctor pulled himself towards the Monitor and it showed moving dirt, "They're dragging us under!" He exclaimed and the ruckus continued for a brief time before it suddenly stopped, The Doctor and Nasreen fell to the floor in a heap, she pinged one of his braces "Oi!" He said "Where are we?" She asked him, The Doctor smiled and rushed to the door, he threw it open, And walked out into a cave, There were vines dangling from the roof of the cave. Nasreen ducked when she felt droplets smack against her scalp, She looked up, and saw a Giant hole. "How far down are we?" She questioned, "We fell right to the bottom of their tunnel system!" The Doctor exclaimed and walked off "It's like you do this everyday!" She said, He shook his head "No, This is every other day" He told her, They walked further into the cave "So how many are there?" Nasreen asked, The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows "A small tribe" He said, Her face fell as she noticed something...bad. "A small tribe? A dozen maybe?" She asked him as she walked further towards the belconey, The Doctor's eyes widened "Oh...Maybe more than a small tribe...Maybe an Entire civilianisation living beneath the Earth!" He told her, as they looked at the small part of the town from the balconey of the cave.

**AN 2-There we go! The Hungry Earth! Now since I honestly don't know the episode too well, I made this chapter into an AU version of the Episode instead. On account of the fact that Elliot didn't get kidnapped or Tony didn't get hit by the Venomous sting.**

**Next time It's going to be the episodes second part; Cold Blood.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	12. Cold Blood

**AN-This is the second part of the Hungry Earth chapter. Again this'll seem more like an AU version of the chapter instead, And You'll see Jack's version of the Regeneration in this chapter. Since I really like Rory's Character, I'm keeping him in the series for the rest of the episodes.**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

The Doctor and Nasreen walked around the Silurian city, and they walked through the back exiit/entrance and an alarm went off. The Doctor looked up "Well, Here come's the wecoming party!" He told Nasreen, and several silurians with weird looking guns came through the door "We come in peace!" The Doctor exclaimed, The Silurians didn't buy it and sprayed them with knockout gas and they dropped like rocks.

Jack heard the Pavillion doors open "Why are you guys here?" He questioned, Rory, Ambrose and Tony came in "We wanted to talk with Alaya" Rory told him, Jack nodded and Threw up a barrier a couple of metres past the stairs, The Golden shield glowed and Rory walked in the narrow space that he had "We want to protect you, so that the Doctor and Nasreen can exchange Amy and Moe for you" Rory finished, Alaya sneered at him "No, Should I really tell you what's going to happen Apes? One of you will kill me." She told them Jack went rigid and narrowed his eyes on them "When I go away, NONE of you are to come down here. She's my responsibility and YOU are not going to even ATTEMPT to kill her" Jack Shouted at them, Even Alaya flinched at the Darkness in his voice, The seriousness that was only gained by fighting in a War.

The three Humans walked out of the Pavillion well and Truly Chastised and Ambrose had a newfound respect for him, She wanted to carry out her threat when he wasn't around.

The Doctor flinched and screamed as he was being scanned, And The Scientist's eyes widened at the readings, and he twisted a dial "Initiate Decontamination" The female Silurian ordered "Decontamination?! No! NO!" the Doctor cried and screamed as it started, "Two hearts! Look at Your scanner I have TWO HEARTS!" The Doctor screamed desperately, and The scientist turned off the Decontamination, The Doctor slumped back against his restraints "Thank you!" he breathed out, And the female silurian went about shouting at him "No Complete the Process!" She yelled "Restack, He's not an Ape." The Scientist showed her his findings and she snorted "The Data's fake Malekai, The Time Lords are extinct" She told him, "Then how come we have one lying right there?" He pointed at the Doctor, "I have a stethoscope you can use if you want to check!" The Doctor told her, she started towards him "But first, If you would be so kind as to Wake my friend Nasreen up there" He nodded towards the other Decontamination chamber where an Unconscious Nasreen lay, Restack nodded "Wake the Ape up." She ordered, Malekai complied and took a penlight object and Shined it at her, she woke up, and immediately Grimaced "Ooh, a Green man!" She said, The Doctor smiled "Alright then, Go ahead, In the Left inner pocket" He told Restack, she nodded and put her hand in his pocket and Her eyes widened when her hand went up to her elbow, She felt several objects and something that felt like a kitchen sink? She finally pulled out a Stethoscope after a 2 minute search, She brought it to the Left side of his chest _Thump-Thump_ She then moved it to the Right side of his chest _Thump-thump_ She nodded her head "Okay, then I guess you ARE a Time Lord" She said, and he nodded, "The Last of the Time Lords" The Doctor confirmed, and His restraints were deactivated, He smiled and Jumped out of the Experiment table "Well Then, If you could let my lovely friend go, and then we can get Alaya." The Doctor asked "Alaya's Alive?" She Questioned, The Doctor nodded "My friend Jack is defending Her, I can't really trust the Humans, especially around a Warrior orientated creature. He's Set up a Hyper shield so she's safe" The Doctor explained, And for the first time that he was down there she smiled.

The Doctor finally had time to admire the City, It was very high tech, It had holovisions and weird high tech-y looking buildings "So, Where are we going to?" The Doctor asked Restack, who turned around "We're off to the Main Hall for a court-case against the Two apes that we've captured, She'll..." She Jabbed a finger at Nasreen "Will be joining them, and If you Interfere, Time Lord, You'll be experimented on." She told him, The Doctor nodded "But we can sort this out!" He exclaimed, She scowled at him "The Humans only attacked the troops that went to the Surface because they thought you were attacking them! That's the Problem with them, An apparent threat presents itself, and They'll attack them without a second thought!" The Doctor explained to her, and her scowl shrunk but it was still visible "Now, There are some good Humans, And they'll happily believe and Live with Aliens!" The Doctor Told her, as they arrived at the court hall, Amy and Moe were in there and they were both looking a Bit pasty. "Doctor!" Amy cried, she smiled widely, And the Doctor nodded towards them "Please, Wait until my friends come down, and Then you can make a choice" The Doctor told Restack.

Ambrose took the chance she had when Jack went to get some more meat from somewhere for Alaya, He Temporarily disabled the Forcefield while he went, She went downstairs, The Silurian, hissed heavily as she caught her scent, she turned around "Now then, I want my Husband back" She said simply, Alaya snorted "No" She told her, Ambrose brought out a Taser "I'm Just protecting my family, First you try kidnapping my son and You kidnapped my Husband, Please! I don't want to do this!" She told her, Alaya smiled spitefully, "Now You reveal yourself! The woman with so much to lose! How your son must think of you" She couldn't finish as Ambrose pressed the Taser against her chest, her Body spasmed and she shrieked "I knew it was gonna be YOU!" She exclaimed, and She sent another insult about how her father was disappointed with her, and Ambrose brought the Taser back to her chest, she couldn't finish the Kill, as she was surrounded in Gold and thrown backwards against the stairs, where Tony caught her, Jack crouched down towards Alaya's Spasming form "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Jack demanded, and Tony pulled a shouting Ambrose out of the room "I'm sorry!" Jack said, Alaya smiled "The First death of the oncoming war!" she wheezed, Jack shook his head and his hands started charging with Synthesis energy he put his hands on her stomach and inhaled, The Sparkling energy surrounded her and as he finished, her breathing evened out. "See? You're not going to die!" Jack told her, she got up and sighed "You should've let me die. She has what's coming for her!" Alaya told him, Jack smiled and nodded "I would like that, But the Doctor'll probably save her." Jack told her, The screen popped on and Restack appeared "Who speaks for the Human Race?" She asked, Alaya smiled "Jack, It's my sister!" She exclaimed, Jack smiled "I speak for the Human Race, And I have a perfectly healthy Sister here for you!" Jack finished, Alaya stood up and walked towards him "Perfect! I knew I could rely on you Jack!" Came the Doctor's voice "Now if you can wait for ten more minutes" The Doctor's voice sounded pleading. Restack nodded "Now there are four discs on their way up, I want you down here ASAP" She told them, And both Jack and Alaya nodded. The Screen turned off for a brief minute before The Doctor appeared on screen "Okay, Jack you need to get to the Drill site, they have Hyperthermal travel, It's pretty cool!" The Doctor told him and then his face fell a little "I'm quite jealous of you actually!" The Doctor told him, Jack smirked "I'll Let you have the Memory afterwards then." Jack told him, and the screen switched off again.

They made their way up the stairs, "I don't trust them, we'll fly over them instead" Jack told Alaya, she stared at him "But you Don't have anything of use to fly!" She exclaimed and Jack just smirked, he Produced his cosmic wings which appeared in a golden flash, Alaya's Mouth fell open "Yeah, I do" He told her, and held out his hand, she took it "Can you change how much you can hear?" Jack questioned and She nodded, "Good, Cos this is gonna be loud" He told her and she closed her ears, she gave him the thumbs up, and he smiled "let's go then!" Jack exclaimed, he took Alaya in his arms, and carried her bridal style as he rushed up the stairs, Just as he predicted Ambrose was outside with the Taser, and he Leaped into the air, And went forward with a Sonic Boom, The Golden ring shot out and Jack and Alaya shot forwards with incredible speed. They landed at the Drill site in less than thirty seconds, Jack landed and Diminished his wings, which disappeared in a cloud of Golden dust, Alaya smiled at him "That was fast" She said, he nodded, and they found the four discs, Jack grimaced and put a Rock on one of the other ones, and Jack shot out of the room with another Sonic boom, he returned with Ambrose, who had her hands binded by a Golden handcuff, She stared Daggers at Jack "Here's our "Prisoner" Jack told the smirking Alaya, They got on the remaining discs and shot through a series of tunnels at high speed.

The Doctor clapped as Amy and Nasreen completed one of the meetings "Well done! I think we have a future for you on this planet after all!" The Doctor told them, Restack gazed at the holographic Earth hopefully, and wished to walk on the surface of the planet soon again.

There was a Hydrolic thump "Ah, I guess your friends have arrived" Alder told the Doctor, he nodded, and in came Jack, Alaya and A binded Ambrose, the Doctor frowned at this _"She almost killed Alaya and attempted to again when we were on our way to the drill site" _Jack told the Doctor mentally, He nodded at Jack and glared at Ambrose, who shrunk away at his glare, "Here's Your sister..." Jack started, Restack looked at Jack "Restack" She introduced "Well, Here's your sister Restack! She's safe and sound, and I gave her a small trip across town at the Speed of sound" Jack told her, Restack would've raised an eyebrow but she was used to weird comments due to a certain Time Lord, Jack looked around and His eyes settled on Amy, he sensed her brain sending pain signals, He went up to her "We need to go somewhere" Jack told her, She curiously nodded, and he walked out, The Doctor took this time to walk over to Ambrose "What did you do to Alaya?" He asked, She raised an eyebrow "Don't give me that look, Jack Telepathically told me That you attacked her. What did you do?" He asked her again, And she sighed "I was only defending Elliot and Tony. So I, Tasered her...She kept on insulting me about Elliot and Moe and Tony!" She exclaimed, Unfortunately Restack heard her "What's all the commotion about Ape?" She questioned.

Jack took Amy outside "You're injured. Let me see" Jack told her, Amy sighed "How do you know?" She asked him, "Two things, One; You're as pale as a ghost, and Two; Your psychic shields aren't as refined as I set them" Jack told her, she stared at him "Meaning, That the pain your Brain's receiving, Is wafting out from the shields, To psychic sensative beings, The Doctor must've sensed it because he wasn't really talking to you" Jack explained, and she sighed and lifted he blouse up exposing her stomach, Down the middle was a slightly bleeding cut, Jack looked at her with sympathy "They did the full Decontamination process on you didn't they?" Jack asked her, she nodded, Jack charged his hands once again with the sparkling Golden synthesis energy, and Rubbed he stomach over, each time the wound fading, After the fifth rub the entire wound was gone, Jack gave her a Pill that looked like a paracetamol tablet, but was in reality a strength pill, Jack brought out a cup and Gave it to her, he then shot water elemented hyper energy into it, with a hint of Sythesis energy combined with it. She took the cup and drank from it, Her cheeks returned to their rosey pink colour, "There we go! A lot better!" Jack told her, she smiled and thanked him they walked back into the Court room.

It was Chaos in the court room the Doctor was sonicking and disabling guns from left and right! Jack ran over to the Only silurian that wasn't attacking; Alaya "What's happening?" Jack asked her, she turned to him "Ambrose was about to be executed but just as you said The Doctor Interfered!" She hissed at him, Jack produced a Shield around him and Alaya, "We need to follow them!" Jack told her, she looked at him, and after a brief think she nodded, Jack charged his shield with more potent Hyper energy and they ran after them, They came to a room where all the troops were, They all turned around "Alaya! and Jack! Your friend took the executed with him! He's hiding in that room there!" Restack said, Jack nodded and focused his hyper energy "I'll be a moment!" Jack told her, Restack nodded at him and Jack disappeared in a gold flash.

They reappeared in the room, where there were what Jack assumed to be Experimenting tables, Nasreen exclaimed when Jack and Alaya appeared and Jack made for Ambrose but the Doctor stepped in his way. "Doctor, She needs to pay! She attacked Alaya, when she didn't even do anything, apart from the odd insult, but that's not the point!" Jack rambled, The Doctor shook his head "Jack, I know you're not one for second chances, but she needs to learn and killing her isn't the way to do it! You of all people should know that!" The Doctor exclaimed, And Jack finally relented, "Ugh, Fine! But when we go back up to the top, I'm gonna wipe her memories of this incident, And gonna block them with my best Mental shields!" Jack shouted, and The Doctor nodded, getting back to work on the console, Alder started the fumigation programme, and A loud squealing alarm started up, The troops out the front started walking away, and Restack started screaming after them, Alaya felt sorry for her sister, She was always happy when she got a kill, and they celebrated over Some raw steak.

The Doctor, Nasreen and Ambrose all ran out "I'm sorry about the Abuse Alaya got" Jack told Alder he nodded, and Jack ran off, Alaya on his tail, They finally got back to the TARDIS and Amy stopped when she saw the crack in the cave's wall, The Doctor had his hand in it when Jack turned the corner "Doctor! What in the name of Minegarde are you doing?!" Jack shouted, The Doctor screamed and pulled out...Junk...The Doctor told Amy to get in the TARDIS and She complied, Restack came crawling around the corner "If I can't kill the Ape, I'll kill you Time Lord!" She raised the gun, "Doctor! Look out!" Jack pushed the Doctor out of the way and The Bright red laser struck him in the chest, he fell to the floor "JACK!" Alaya cried and went to his side, The Doctor grabbed him, and pulled him towards the TARDIS "Alaya, If you're coming; Help me get him in the TARDIS!" The Doctor Demanded, and She nodded, and grabbed Jack under the other arm, they walked into the TARDIS and The Doctor told her to place Jack on the floor, She noticed the Same Sparkling energy which he used to heal her climbing up his arms, She backed away and It suddenly Ran down his arms, legs and stomach, Once the energy disappeared, Jack had a lighter brown hair, he opened his eyes and Groaned, The once dazzling blue were Now Chocolate brown, And he sat up, Alaya hugged him and he grunted "Ah, I always thought that I'd go by the Dragon breath of a DevilJho!" Jack exclaimed, and She stared at him. The TARDIS materialised and Moe came down the stairs "Man, Have i seen some things today!" He Said and Jack smirked, Ambrose came down and Jack walked up to her, He stared at her and Started with the Memory wiping, he Finished briefly afterwards and once he blocked the Memories with His Dualshock Mental barrier (The Sort of barrier That is strengthened by another barrier fused into it) Ambrose collasped to the floor and Moe scooped her up, They went out of the TARDIS, and found Rory and Tony, Not to mention Elliot waiting for them.

They headed back for the TARDIS once the others were gone, Amy and Rory shouted towards the other hilltop where the future Amy and Rory were and They went into the TARDIS, Jack walked in and Greeted Alaya, she greeted him back and Jack went out to see why the Doctor was taking so long, It turned out the piece of Junk was shrapnel from the Destroyed TARDIS.

**AN 2-There we go there's the second two parter of Series five, and we have another one of my favourites next; The Lodger! So keep an eye out for the Chapter!**

**Keep on rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	13. Vincent and The Doctor

**AN-Okee Doke! Back to the Doctor who Fanfic! Anyways, Again this'll seem more like an AU version to the episode because I didn't watch the episode and because of the added characters I'E. Rory.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor was piloting the TARDIS and Jack was sharing one of his stories to Rory and Amy (Adventure series 2) and the Doctor was listening to little tidbits to information and even chuckled as Jack mentioned Snape trying to enter his mind, And how Jack blasted him away with his Mental Advanced Cosmic form, They questioned that and Jack just told them to wait until he used it.

They landed at an art museum and Jack was thrilled to see paintings from Van Gogh and others, Art was one of Jack's favourite things in the world, He made a bunch of zennies on Minegarde due to his work from blimps, He brought one with him just in case, one of which he kept in his dimensionally transcendental pockets and they asked about van gogh and The Doctor complimented on a man's bow tie and the man thanked him, He explained about the pictures and one particularly caught Rory and Amy's eye, It was one of a church and it had a scary face in a window. Jack frowned "That's not supposed to be there..." He said and The Doctor nodded, They all walked back to the TARDIS to sort out the minor time influx.

Rory was wondering how he'd never noticed that in the paintings before...He hadn't paid attention to the details and that's what he was going with. They all walked out of the museum and went back to the TARDIS "So, where are we going?" Rory asked, Jack looked at him "You saw the scary face in the painting right?" Jack asked and Rory nodded "Well, Pond, We're going back to find out what made Vincent paint the face" The Doctor explained, Jack walked in and rushed up to the controls, "I'll pilot this one. You'll probably overshoot it" Jack told the Doctor who pouted, Jack switched on The stabilizers Causing the Doctor to pout even more, "You really know how to take the fun out of everything" The Doctor told him, Jack smiled and took off The dematerialisation sound being a bit more subtle.

They materialised in an alleyway, This scared the life out of a stray, which ran away at the mere sight of the Police box. The doors opened and Jack popped his head out, "Seems to be good enough..." Jack said and Amy, Rory and The Doctor came out, Mike stayed behind again. They walked down the alleyway and after looking at a book which had a painting of it, It was right in front of them, "Oh come on!" Came a voice, a man with ginger hair got pushed out and two men followed "Two paintings for a beer! Surely that's a good enough offer!" He cried and the men shook their heads "What would we want with your paintings?" They sneered at him and walked back into the restaurant, He begged them and they ignored him "I'd buy the painting" The Doctor told the man, He shook his head "What would you want with them? They're terrible!" The man said.

Amy chose this moment to step in and after a brief glare from Rory at the man who they found out to be Vincent Van Gogh, he let it go. Amy brought them some wine and they all sat at a table, Jack walked out to produce himself a glass of water from Hyper energy, which he thought would be a bad thing if he used it in public then. "Your hair's Ginger..." Vincent examined and Amy nodded "So is yours." She replied and took another swig from the wine.

They heard a scream and Jack downed the water and ran down the alleyway, There was a girl with a bunch of really bad scratches and wounds on her stomach, The woman got aggressive and started throwing stones at them, several hit Jack and he didn't budge. The Doctor and the gang looked down at him and noticed how he had a small trail of blood coming from his mouth, It wasn't crimson red, It was orangey red, with a golden shimmer to it6. They watched as the woman sobbed over the loss "Let me look at her. I may be able to help" Jack told the woman, she shook her head "What could you ever do to help?!" She exclaimed and cuddled the bleeding corpse, Jack sighed and entered her mind, he went to the emotion centre and commanded the emotions to calm down, She did and Jack sighed "Now, may I please take a look?" She wiped away the tears and nodded, Jack examined the woman, "I'll just need a minute please, I promise she'll be Okay." Jack gave her some money "Now it would be a good idea if you could get yourself something to drink" Jack finished, She nodded and walked slowly towards the restaurant, he then got to work, He summoned up the strength to produce the amount of Synthesis energy to heal and bring back the corpse.

The Sparkling energy lingered for a while, The Doctor hoping he could save her, Rory and Amy were holding their breath and Vincent was just wide eyed, Not believing what he was seeing, It lingered for another long moment and then disappeared, She was completely healed, and she was slowly but surely breathing again. She woke up and found herself to be alive, She gasped and looked around, Jack knew she was looking for her mother "In the restaurant. Just tell her, never lose faith" Jack told her, she nodded and made a beeline for the cafe.

Jack walked over to the gang, "There we go. That was hard work, but I managed it." Jack told them, Vincent wanted answers "Who are you?" He asked in a shaky voice, Jack smiled and wiped his mouth "I'm Jack, and this is Amy and Rory, and this is my best pal The Doctor" Jack explained, Vincent scowled and shook his head "I knew it! Another one! my brothers always sending me Doctor's and none of them have been able to help!" He exclaimed and The Doctor shook his head, "No it's my name." He told him, Vincent sniffed "So where are you gonna stay?" He asked, The Doctor smiled "Oh, You are kind" He walked off, Amy and Rory gave a little chuckle, but as soon as Vincent was looking at them they ran off, "Don't worry, he's like this sometimes!" Jack motioned "Lead the way" And Vincent walked away.

They came to another alleyway and walked down it, It then opened up to a garden, and there were drying paintings hanging up on the washing line, and the gang smiled at them, "Be careful, These are wet" Vincent explained and Jack nodded, "So meeting one of the most famous artists in the world!" Rory said to Amy, she smiled and nodded, In his house was a sight truly to behold, There were paintings everywhere, each and every one of them from the Museum. Vincent picked up some firewood and threw it into the burning fire, There was a teapot on one of them, he lifted it up leaving a ring of tea visible on the painting "You know, You should be careful, These are precious" The Doctor said, looking at the ring which Vincent wiped off "Precious to me. Not to others" He told them, Rory shook his head "They're definitely precious, and I for one, Love the paintings" Rory told him, Amy poked her head around the corner "They're precious to me!" She called, and Vincent smiled "Well I thank you for your kindness, Kindness is most welcome" He told them, Jack nodded "So, Planning on painting any churches?" Jack asked him, Vincent nodded "One up the countryside, why?" He asked a bit skeptical, Jack smiled "No reason" He told him, and walked out, The Doctor asked about the ideas and Vincent gave a passionate speech before grabbing the Doctor's lapels "PAINT ME! PICTURE ME!" He finished yelling, The Doctor took his hands and removed them from his blazer "Maybe you've had enough coffee, Maybe you should have some nice calming tea" He told him. Then Amy screamed.

Jack turned around and saw Amy flying towards him she knocked him backwards and The Doctor, Rory and Vincent came out, Vincent looked terrified and picked up something a shepherd would use "Oh dear." The Doctor said and then Vincent charged and The Doctor dodged only to find he wasn't fighting him, He was fighting something invisible! Jack adjusted his sight to it's more acute level, and He could see an Outline of a creature, He picked up a stick and went for it "Can you see it too?" Vincent asked, Jack sighed "I can only see an outline!" He cried and ducked a claw, The Doctor started swinging a stick, and he got whacked by it's tail, he got sent flying, "This is interesting" He said, Rory tried helping by getting what a normal fool would get, A chair.

After several blows the Doctor was getting sick of getting hit, The creature retreated and Jack sighed, Adjusting his sight back to normal, The Doctor and Rory were still swinging their respective weapons around, and it looked quite comical, The Doctor looked like he was fencing and Rory looked like he was using a Hunting horn. Jack gave a chuckle "Alright, he's gone now" Jack told them, Rory threw the chair away and cleared his throat and the Doctor jabbed the stick into the ground. "Right. Yes." He said, They all walked back inside.

The Doctor asked Vincent to draw what it looked like and after, Vincent went to clear a painting, Jack produced a thick piece of cardboard "Use this. I'm a big fan of your works and I don't like seeing them getting damaged" Jack told him, Vincent nodded and took the cardboard, he concentrated occasionally stopping to think. After he was done Jack sighed and covered his face with his hands, The Doctor looked at him, and Jack nodded to go outside, They went "We'll be back as soon as you can say where have they gotten to now" He went away, Amy turned, And the Doctor bursted in again "BUT NOT THAT FAST!" she screamed and scowled at him "haha! But pretty fast!" He went away, Rory sat down "Why are we friends with him?" He asked, and She smiled "Because he shows us the wonders of the universe" She explained and he nodded.

The Doctor went away and caught up with Jack "So what's wrong?" He asked, "They're from the twin planet of Hyperon. It got destroyed in the Time war and the Krafayis now just wander around the Universe in packs of about a thousand or so" Jack explained and went back to the house, The Doctor nodded and walked off.

Jack walked back into the House to find Amy and Rory asleep on the chair, He decided to catch a couple of z's too. In the morning Jack found Amy gone.

The Doctor was in the TARDIS and was going through a chest in storage, there were all sorts of junk in it, He finally found what he was looking for; A project he and Jack made when they were drunk, He plugged it in the monitor and stuck out his tongue It showed all of his incarnations, And the Doctor nodded "Ah, it still works. Never remembered how we came up with this!" He mused, And then he brought the image of the Krafayis up and it showed...A Parrot and a Koala?! The Doctor sighed "Sorry Vincent, But you're gonna have to draw something better!" He said as he tossed the image behind him.

He walked out of the TARDIS and he found the Krafayis, He got a proper analysis this time and The Doctor smiled "Well done, Now lets see...Moxhoon, The twin planet of Hyperon, Endangered..." The Doctor printed out his findings, and then found the Krafayis right behind him! He started running, twisting the mirror to try and get a fix on it, He resorted to vandalism to try and slow it down, He succeeded and breathed a rightful sigh. He turned and had the fright of his life to find Amy, He screamed and she mirrored him "NEVER DO THAT!" He exclaimed "I thought I told you to wait with the others?" He told her, she shook her head "As much as I like Vincent, I think it's quite hard to enjoy his snoring!" She told him and they made their way back to his house.

"Vincent! time to rise and shine!" The Doctor said opening the doors letting the morning sun to bleach through the windows, Vincent instinctively covered his eyes and The Doctor walked out "Amy and Rory have a surprise for you" He told him, Vincent got up and rubbed his eyes, and out in the garden were tonnes of Sunflowers and Poppies. "I thought you might like to paint them" Amy told him, "They're not my favourite flower" Vincent said looking at one with disgust "You DON'T like Sunflowers?" She asked him, "No, They're just kind of...Vulgar" He finished, they all walked back inside.

The Doctor sat down "So thinking of painting any churches today?" The Doctor asked, Vincent frowned "What is it with you and the church?!" He asked, The Doctor gave a brief explanation on if he painted the church the Krafayis may be there and Vincent nodded, it seemed feasible. "Okay, I'll just go and get my things" He told them, Jack smiled and walked out.

He was taking a while to get ready and the Doctor was starting to get worried, So he walked up to Vincent's room and heard sobbing, he opened it and Found Vincent sobbing on the bed, He tried comforting him but Vincent snapped "Why are you here?" He asked and then he started his sobbing again, The Doctor walked out and sighed, this was bad news.

Amy and Rory walked up the stairs, and found the Doctor with a troubled look on his face, something was wrong "We all know he's fragile but if we make any more mistakes then it could be the result of the murder of the greatest artist who ever lived! This is his greatest year and if he dies" He clicked his fingers "Then half of the paintings at the Museum would disappear!" He finished.

Vincent came out a couple of minutes later "I'm ready!" He called and they started their "Hike" to the church, The Doctor was carrying a suitcase and Jack was just doing what he usually did and raced down the path running (What? he has other ways of going fast!) And Vincent gave a small chuckle, The Doctor smiled at him and Rory just stared at him gobsmacked, He hadn't seen him run that fast, let alone GO that fast.

Jack got stopped further up the path by the Mother of the girl he healed and she hugged him "I Just want to say thank you! You saved my baby girl!" She cried and Jack happily accepted the hug "Well, If stuff like this happens then don't lose hope!" Jack told her, and The daughter came up to him, She was looking a lot better now without the tattered dress and all. They waved to Jack and he waved back, He told them to get back, and he ran off, leaving them in the dust, They giggled and walked away.

Vincent caught this exchange and smiled, at least someone was happy and Jack saved someone. He wished that one day, he could walk out without getting stones thrown at him or getting ridiculed because of his passion of art, They arrived at the church fifteen minutes later, and he set up the easel and started with the outlines of the church. It was a bit later when he noticed the Krafayis in the one of the windows, he cried out and The Doctor told them that he and Jack were going into the church "To assure that none of you follow us, Jack's putting a shield around the church, One that doesn't let Humans through" The Doctor told them, Amy sighed and she mentally kicked herself, She couldn't follow them even if she tried.

They walked off and A golden dome covered the church, and then disappeared, Rory sat and acknowledged all of the beautiful landscape and they all waited.

The Doctor and Jack walked into the church, The Doctor having the Machine strapped to his chest and Jack lighting the Area with Hyper energy "So you found that! I was wondering where that had gotten to!" Jack told the Doctor who chuckled "I didn't think I would have to use it to be honest" They conversed a bit more and then focused on what they were supposed to be doing, Jack focused his eyesight to it's most acute level and He could properly see the Krafayis!, The Doctor was twisting the Mirror looking down occasionally, The Krafayis headed for them "Doctor! Look out!" The Doctor got hit and the machine got destroyed.

They ran and hid in a cupboard, Both switching to their Respiratory Bypass systems, The Krafayis passed them and the Doctor let out a breath, Jack cringed and it's tail swung and damaged the cupboard, Jack diminished the shields and mentally willed Amy and Vincent, Not to mention Rory to go into the church, they all appeared "Hey! Are you looking for me sonny?" Vincent asked, and The Doctor and Jack ran out, Amy gasped at Jack, his Pupils were huge! "Don't worry, I've just Adjusted my eyesight so I can see the Krafayis" Jack explained and turned around, Vincent's hat got knocked off of his head and The Doctor started sonicking it "Is it Doing anything?" He asked, Vincent shook his head "No. Actually it looks like it's enjoying it!" He exclaimed and they all retreated out of the church.

The Doctor looked around and Jack pushed him out of the way, Only to be sent flying into a wall himself. "Argh, That's not good! Not good at all!" Jack exclaimed and sighed, He pushed himself up and they headed towards the Pavillion, And they pushed against the door trying to get it closed, Jack saw it's foot on the floor and stomped on it, The Krafayis cried out and moved it's foot, allowing them to get the door closed. "Interesting creatures Krafayis, They have incredible hearing, But they're completely blind!" Jack explained while adjusting his sight back to normal, His pupils shrunk to their regular size showing his Brown irises again.

Vincent paced around the room "So whenever it's attacked, it's because of soundwaves?" He asked, The Doctor nodded, "It uses Echo-location. Basically a sound will create a map of a room and it'll be able to see for a brief, And I mean Very brief period of time" He Finished and Vincent nodded, Even though he didn't know what echo-location was.

The Door stopped being pounded against and The Doctor tried talking to it, But the window smashed halfway through the speech "I don't think he was listening!" Rory exclaimed and Amy nodded, The Doctor crouched behind a table and The Krafayis started feeling it's way around the room, The Doctor started berating himself of not knowing this, And Jack sighed "Didn't you hear what I said? Loud noises allows it to see!" He said and dived out of the way of it, Rory got slammed into the wall, and Vincent charged at him, The easel legs as a weapon, He charged and got dragged up into the air by the Krafayis, but fell a brief time afterwards. The Krafayis groaned and fell backwards.

There was a clear liquid leaking out below it, What Jack assumed to be blood, He sat next to it and stroked it, He spoke in an unknown language, and The creature breathed it's last. Rory walked up to the now visible creature and sighed "I wanted to stop it! Not kill it!" Vincent cried and The Doctor nodded sadly.

Vincent finished painting the Church and Jack made his way back to the TARDIS, The Doctor, Amy and Rory walked down the alleyway and The Doctor was asking them if they knew what he was thinking, Amy told him that she was thinking of the museum and Rory told him that he was thinking of something else unrelated to what The Doctor was thinking, He shook his head and turned towards the houses "Vincent! I have something to show you. Just freshen up first" The Doctor told him, And Vincent nodded.

The four of them walked towards The TARDIS which had a bunch of torn posters on it, The Doctor sighed "Now you know we've had a few chats about the possibility there might be more to life than normal people imagine?" He questioned, Vincent nodded "Yes?" He asked, The Doctor tore off the Posters covering the front, "Well brace yourself Vinny" He said and unlocked and pushed open the door, The interior was nothing he could've imagined! He stared at them "How comes I'm the crazy one, And you've managed to stay sane?" He asked as he walked in, The Doctor taking and chucking his hat onto the Chair which unfortunately for Mike, was where it landed, He sighed "Not cool man, Not cool." he said and took the hat off, He walked up to the console, "What do all these things do?" he asked, The Doctor smiled, and stopped him when he went to touch a red button "That's ketchup, and This one's Mustard" He guestured to the Yellow one next to it, "This one plays soothing music" He pulled a lever and cheerful music playing through the player "And this one makes everything exciting with a huge amount of noise!" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS Dematerialised.

Jack walked in "Hi Vincent!" he called, as he ran to the console, "This is my best friend Mike!" He pointed to the cat and Surprisingly for Vincent, The cat said hi, he shook it's paw. They landed and they walked out. In front of them was a huge building, Vincent frowned when someone passed with a Mobile phone "Here we are! 2010!" The Doctor presented and they walked into the museum, They walked into the Van Gogh section and Vincent's eyes widened when he saw ALL of his work here, The Doctor walked over to the same man they talked to before they left "Oh, Hello! Oh! You're the nice chap who complimented My Bow-tie!" He remembered, The Doctor nodded "It's still cool! Now I want you to tell me what you think of Van Gogh in 100 words" The Doctor asked, The Man nodded "Well, big question," he breathed, thinking only a moment before saying, with very heartfelt emotion, "But, to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all," Jack smiled as Van Gogh's eyes began to tear, "Certainly, the most popular, great painter of all time, the most beloved. His command of color, the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world, no one had ever done it before. Perhaps no one ever will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived."

Vincent felt tears fall down his cheeks and the Doctor came up to him "Oh I'm sorry! Is it too much?" He asked, Vincent shook his head, "No Doctor! These are tears of Joy!" He said and he went and thanked the man giving him a kiss "Sorry about the beard" He said, They walked back to the TARDIS and Dematerialised.

They Materialised back in a forest, And a happy Vincent came strolling out, "Thank you Doctor! I'll step outside with an easel and look at the world differently!" The Doctor smiled and hugged him "You're actually the FIRST doctor to make a difference in my life!" He exclaimed and The Doctor's smile grew wider, "Well I'm glad I could help!" The Doctor said and they departed after Amy and Rory said their goodbyes. Vincent smiled when he saw that the Police box had gone, He shook his head.

Amy and Rory rushed up the stairs "I bet there's going to be loads more paintings!" Amy told them and Rory shook his head. They walked into the Van Gogh section and found it hadn't changed. AT ALL. The Doctor walked in behind them, There was no extra paintings "Well we did make one _Small _Difference" He said and pointed to the window of the church "No Krafayis" Rory said, The Doctor nodded "No Krafayis" He told them, They turned and found Amy fixed on a painting, The Doctor smiled, It was a New one. It was Two vases, One with Sunflowers in and another with Poppies in. At the Bottom it said _For Amy and Rory, Love Vincent xx_The Doctor smiled at the Note "Well, maybe we did make a difference! There's a new painting!" The Doctor finished, and they had a laugh about what would happen if Amy and Vincent were to have children.

The Ultimate Ginge.

* * *

**AN 2-There we go! There's the end of the Episode and one of My most AU'd ones yet. Rory is near enough mute in this episode because I honestly couldn't think of any lines for him.**

**The Reference Adventure Series 2 is referring to the Story _Jack in the wizarding world _This was the story Jack shared with Amy and Rory.**

**The Next part of the story is going to be The Lodger! So keep an eye out for that!**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	14. The Lodger

**AN-This is another of my favourite episodes, and It'll be a bit more of an AU version due to the two extra characters in the series, Now the chapter'll be a bit weird because of Jack and the Doctor sharing the room that Craig gives them...yeah...**

**Anyways, Enjoy**

* * *

After dropping off Alaya on Hyperon, Jack and the others started off to a different planet again with the Doctor piloting, after a brief while of running around like a complete maniac they land, Jack, Mike and the Doctor going to the door "No, This is just plain Earth again" Jack said, The Doctor sighed, and then there was a big explosion at the console, knocking Jack, Mike and the Doctor out of the TARDIS onto the grassy plains they'd landed on. Mike fell out of the TARDIS in a way that defied physics, He went on a barrel roll in the air for a few seconds before landing traveling several feet. "Amy! Rory!" The Doctor called but there was no answer.

Amy and Rory called for Jack and the Doctor but there was no answer, They looked at each other "Where could they have gone?" Rory wondered, and Amy sighed, this was not going to be fun.

Jack strolled down the street, It was a nice place they had landed in, there were no Aliens, No danger and no end of the world!. The Doctor walked up to a cash machine, Jack smiled "Need money do we?" Jack asked, The Doctor nodded "We need a place to stay, so we need to become lodgers." The Doctor told him and Jack sighed, "I'm just thankful for once; we have a safe journey, and nothing attacks us" Jack told him, "Using the synthesis energy is annoying because it frazzles your head, and I'm only two hours in out of the twelve hour healing cycle." Jack explained, The Doctor knew exactly what he was talking about because the Hyperonians and the Gallifreyians literally shared most of their secrets with each other including the Regeneration secret which Rassilon invented, The Hyperonians invented something similar, Hyper-synthesis. It's like Regeneration but only changes certain factors of one's appearance; If they're adept enough to use it.

They found an Advert which was left on the wall, and Jack recognized the hand-writing "That's Amy's hand-writing" Mike told them, and they nodded, they walked up to a block of flats and the door suddenly opened revealing a blonde man with a chubby face, he had blue eyes, and a rigid stomach "I love you" He said, The Doctor gave a wide smile, "Well that's good because we're your new lodgers" The Doctor told him, Jack smiled and waved, Mike just acted indignant and The man didn't even give him a second glance "Do you know?" He started whilst taking the keys out of the mans hand "This is gonna be easier than i thought" He finished, They all walked in "Wait, But I only put the advert up today" He told the Doctor, "Well, we're more of Ancient amateurs; But quite frankly I think we're a bunch of dreams" The Doctor finished.

They had a bit more of a confused conversation (On the man's part) and they walked into the flats hallway, "But You can't stay here!" He insisted, Jack nodded to the Doctor who handed him a paper bag with £3000 in it. He gawped at the cash "Here have some rent. Is that A lot? I can never tell" The Doctor told the man and Jack just shrugged at the man, He headed into the mans flat and Mike followed.

The Doctor wondered if everyone was hungry and they all nodded, "Mike, Help the Doctor cook" Jack whispered to him, Mike saluted and went to help the Doctor, "How does Omelette sound?" The Doctor asked them, Mike went to get the Salad cream and eggs and Jack nodded. The Doctor started asking about the mans personal life, and the man gladly replied, and it turned out the mans name was Craig. He started questioning who the woman in the picture on the fridge was, He told him that it was a friend, Not a Lady friend.

Mike put the final touches on the dish and they plated the food up, They all ate the dinner and slumped on the chairs, Craig sighed happily "That was amazing! That was absolutely brilliant! Where'd you learn to cook?" He asked, The Doctor smiled "France 18th century." He furrowed his eyebrows "Or was it the 17th?" He wondered, Jack chuckled "I learned to cook at the Minegarde cooking academy" Jack told him, The man smiled "Has anybody told you two that you're a bit weird?" He asked them, They looked at each other and then back at him "They never really stop" The Doctor said.

The Doctor told Craig about the way that he was fondling the keys and Craig sighed "I'm Not fondling them!" he said, And got up, he went over to the desk in the side of the room and picked up a pair of keys, And handed them to the Doctor, He smiled "These; Are your keys!" He told them, And Jack looked over to the Doctor and smiled widely "We can stay?" The Doctor asked, Craig nodded, "You're nuts and you can cook. That's good enough for me!" He told them, "And you two may want some privacy in the house" Craig told them, Jack and the Doctor immediately looked at each other and reddened, "No, we're not together! We're just best mates." Jack told him and sighed "Why Do people sometimes think we're together?" Jack mumbled to himself.

They checked out the room, It was quite cozy, And there was one bed, There were a chest of draws with a mirror, and the wallpaper was decent and the carpet was nice to stand on. "It's nice. We'll take it" Jack told him, and The Doctor showed the man several credentials with the Psychic Paper, each time passing it behind his back.

They walked into the Living room and The Doctor noticed something on the ceiling, And Jack followed his gaze and frowned; The rot wasn't naturally caused. "So; What is that?" The Doctor pointed towards the rot "Dry Rot?" he asked, Craig nodded and then there was a bang from upstairs "Who lives upstairs?" Jack asked, "Just some Bloke" Craig told Jack and he nodded, They discussed some other things and Jack told Craig that they were going to get some stuff.

* * *

Later on The Doctor and Jack went out to get some parts to build a scanner, Out of junk. They walked up towards a skip, Jack wrinkled his nose at the smell, It was quite bad but they continued to search it, They found discarded bits of bikes, A trolley and for some reason a perfectly good Computer monitor.

They later had an entire trolley filled with Junk and they walked back to their new flatmates house. The Doctor fumbled around his pockets for the keys that they were given, and since Jack was with him Craig only had one spare set of keys. They unlocked the door and walked into the hallway, The Doctor dragged the trolley through the door and shut it, Then he unlocked the flats door and they dragged the trolley into their room.

Jack pushed all the equipment under the bed and then they activated their earpieces. "The Doctor to the Ponds." The Doctor spoke, and then there was a large feedback screech from the earpiece "CAN YOU NOT WRECK MY NEW EARPIECE POND?!" The Doctor shouted, Jack motioned with his hands to keep it down, "What's going on?" A sleepy Mike asked, His ears twitched as he heard the TARDIS in the background and perked up, He snatched the earpiece away from the Doctor "Have you found a way to get us?" Mike asked hopefully, "Er...No." Came Rory's voice "Have you heard the TARDIS?" He asked, and Mike listened to the unhealthy materialisation sounds and winced "Sounds like she's stuck in a materialisation loop." Mike surmised and the Doctor and Jack nodded smiling at them.

In the other room Craig was fiddling with the notes of the Money from the Doctor and Jack, "No, They're nice" He spoke into the mobile, "Wait; The Doctor? Craig what if he's a dealer?" Sophie asked him, and he sighed, and frowned "Hold on a minute" He said and got up, he pressed his ear to the wall and heard a voice speaking "And to anyone else hearing this conversation, We're talking absolute gibberish" The voice spoke, Craig once again frowned the voice wasn't either Jack's or the Doctor's, It was someone else's, Could it be that cat he wondered.

In the Morning, Jack was eating breakfast and The Doctor was working on the Telly, "Hey, that's not broken you know" He said and this caused the Doctor to jump making him drop the telly, Breaking it, The Doctor sighed "Why do people have to come up behind me like that?!" He shouted, Jack shook his head. "Hey I need a substitute for the pub league for football, The man who was playing has a business meeting to go to and we're one down" Craig told them, Jack shook his head "I really can't play football, Chess maybe but definitely not football" Jack told them, The Doctor smiled "I'll play then" He said, Craig gave a wide smile, "Great!" He started talking back into the phone "Yeah, I've got someone" Craig said and the Doctor went off to get ready.

The Doctor wondered which game he was actually going to be playing and he put the football shirt on the wrong way round, He corrected this quickly, "I'm playing football" The Doctor told Amy and Rory, They nodded "Okay, that IS normal" Amy said, he smiled "Football's the one with the sticks isn't it?" He asked, Rory shook his head "No; That's Cricket" he explained "Ah" The Doctor said, and then he went out, there was a blonde woman outside "And this is The Doctor" Craig finished, and he smiled "Hello" He gave her an air-french kiss, and then he went over to Jack.

"What are you going to be doing?" The Doctor asked him, Jack smiled "I'll be cheering you on, Mike'll be doing it in your mind, Because he's acting like a trained cat" The Doctor smiled at this, They all went out and walked over to where the football game was going to take place.

At the game they walked down the path, There was a black man walking over "Alright mate?" He said, The Doctor smiled "The Doctor" The Doctor told him and repeated the same greeting procedure he perfected "Alright Doctor" The man tried again, he nodded and the man smiled "Where are you strongest?" The man asked him "Arms" The Doctor replied, "He means on the field" Craig told him, The Doctor shrugged "I dunno, Top? Middle? The sides?" He said, The man shook his head "Are you any good though?" He asked, The Doctor spun the ball "Let's find out" He said.

The game went under way, The Doctor avoiding every person that came his way, he spun the ball out of the way of a slide tackle and kicked the ball over the defender, He blasted the ball into the goal, and everyone started clapping, He repeated this process several times "One, two! One, Two!" Craig shouted at him but he continued to score another goal. A penalty which Craig was meant to take, was taken by the Doctor instead, and everyone cheered. By the end of the game, eight goals had been scored and the Doctor was disappointed for the game to end.

The team whooped "Ha, ha! with you on board, Next time we'll annihilate them!" The Man known as christian exclaimed, The Doctor violently shook his head "No! No annihilating! Not with me around!, I'm The Doctor; The Oncoming Storm" He realised what he meant "And you mean in the football game don't you?" He asked, Christian nodded, The Doctor smiled "Lovely. What sort of time?" He asked, Craig opened a can of beer, It squirted everywhere, and they all laughed "What's going on then? What's causing the time loop?" Jack wondered, and the Doctor nodded "Ponds?" He asked, he heard Amy scream and Rory yell, he sighed and the Time loop ended.

Once they were back at the flat, Craig asked them for some alone time with Sophie and they nodded, The Doctor walked back into the room and finished assembling the Monitor, "Yes! Perfect! What a beauty!" The Doctor shouted, Craig shook his head and walked away, Jack came out and apologized to Craig and Sophie, he then walked out of the house. All they heard was a loud bang.

Craig and Sophie were about to kiss when the Doctor decided to pop up "Oh Yeah, Where's the On switch for this?" He brought up the screwdriver, Craig shook his head, "Look do you want to stay?" The Doctor nodded, and fully popped up with a bunch of wires around his shoulders and plopped down on the chair next to the sofa. They talked and the Doctor wondered about if they were a couple, They ACTED like a couple, He explained to her using reverse psychology that she could do whatever she wanted and The Doctor smiled, He then took some of the wine into his mouth, but spat it out with an immediate grimace.

Jack returned shortly with a couple of lolly pops and gave them to the gang, They thanked him and he walked back into the room.

Craig walked and plopped down onto the sofa, he then looked up to the rot patch that had eerily increased in size, Recently the Doctor told him not to touch it, he wondered what would happen if he did, He got up and walked over to where the Rot was, he thought about it for a brief time and scoffed "Rotmeister!" He whispered and touched it, he felt a strong sting, and he winced.

In the Morning the Doctor walked up to Craig's room, With a plate of toast and eggs, Mike was carrying the teapot "Craig?" he knocked on the door, There was no answer he tried again but it yielded the same results, The Doctor burst into the room and found an unmoving Craig in his bed, The Doctor rolled his eyes, and picked up his arm, There were two black lines where his veins were and the Doctor started angrily talking to himself about poisoning, He took the Teapot off of Mike and ran into the kitchen, He took several teabags and refuse from the meal last night, He then ran in and gave the Teapot to Mike.

He slammed his fists Down on Craigs chest and Craig gasped and sat up, before plopping back down, "There's the healthy footballer's lungs!" The Doctor told him and Mike gave him the teapot, "Now, Drink this. It'll help you feel better" The Doctor said, and poured a bit of the home-made medicine down his throat, Craig sloppily swallowed the liquid and some of it dribbled down his chin. The Doctor gave him a couple more slurps and after a brief scalding about how the Doctor'd go to his meeting, He fell back to sleep.

Craig woke up and found that the time was 14'37! His eyes went wide "WHAT?" he cried, He got out of bed "No,no,no,no,no,no,no!" He repeated, Jack was sitting on the couch repairing the damaged tv "Afternoon Craig!" Jack said, "No,no, Afternoon Jack! No, no,no!" He continued this for several minutes. He ran out and drove to his workplace.

He ran down the corridor and bursted in, His boss was looking pleasantly happy "Hello Craig! Feeling better already?" His boss asked, "Well, If that's your attitude then i suggest you take your business elsewhere!" He gobbed and smiled when he saw Craig "Rude Mr Lang" The Doctor told him, Craig's Eyes went wide "What are you doing here? And Mr Lang is my best customer!" He shouted and everyone looked up "Now The Doctor was great in the presentation meeting!" His Boss told him, Craig looked at him "You went to the presentation meeting?!" He shouted again, "Now leave The Doctor! I love The Doctor!" His boss said, Sophie came up to him "Craig, I got offered a Job to work with monkeys. Should I take it?" She asked him, He nodded "Yeah, Go ahead" Craig told her she smiled and brought a plate of Custard creams over to the Doctor "Ah, Sophie My hero!" He said, and he smiled at Craig "Can you hold? I have to eat a biscuit" The Doctor told the customer and bit into the confectionary.

Craig got home and found that Jack had repaired the TV, With a few choice adjustments. He frowned at them but decided not to take it any further, Jack wasn't in the flat, He was probably out somewhere, like to collect some more parts for whatever it was he was building. He wasn't in though. This raised a few suspicions for him since Jack wasn't generally around during the day, He was out doing something important.

Mike greeted him with a meow, Which he'd been practising for a while, Craig smiled at him and gave him an affectionate stroke on the head, Mike gave a happy purr, and Craig left him, feeling a little bit happier. He walked down to Jack and the Doctor's room, And hesitated a bit considering their privacy, He sighed and shook his head, He adamantly unlocked the door and was greeted with...A spinning junk craft. What in God's name was it?! Craig stared at the contraption "What the?" He wondered, and shut the room, he heard a loud bang, and he rushed over to the window to be greeted with a Golden fading ring, He saw a fading golden trail heading towards the flat and wondered who it could be.

Jack landed after going to the shop to pick up some supplies, His mark IX Sonic Screwdriver giving him access to a bit of free cash, He had three bags packed with items, Somehow they stayed in the bag and they didn't stretch it at all. Jack walked into the flat diminishing his wings before opening the door, He was greeted by Craig, he gave a wide smile "Craig! So how did the substitute for the meeting go?" Jack asked, Craig just stared at him "You knew The Doctor was at the meeting and you didn't think to tell me?!" He shouted, Jack shook his head, "No, You were running shouting No every second, So I couldn't get a word in edgeways" He explained, Craig nodded, He thought that it would of been hard to get a word in when he was shouting No like someone who was going to get hit by a plane, They walked in Craig calming down.

They had a game of darts, before Jack had to go somewhere briefly, Craig smiled and said it was alright and Jack went, He saw the Doctor on the way out "You're in hot water man" Jack told him before leaving, The Doctor nodded in understanding, and smiled at him "See you in a minute" The Doctor called after him, "Bye!" He shouted and this was followed by another loud boom, The Doctor shook his head, Didn't he get sick of traveling faster than the speed of sound?.

Craig heard mumbling outside after the greeting from Jack and then there was just a bunch of corny nonsense "Oh, People don't come down? That's bad; That's very bad..." Came The Doctor's voice, Craig had had enough; He threw the last dart angrily and opened the door, There sat the Doctor on the step, with a cute looking cat "Oh. Hello..." The Doctor said, Craig sighed and shook his head "Alright, That's enough. I want you to go." Craig told him, The Doctor was really surprised at this "Why? what've I done?!" He asked, walking up to him "For starters, Talking to a cat-" He was cut off "Lot's of people talk to cats" The Doctor told him, Craig shook his head "Then you took my job, and everybody loves you, and Sophies all like 'Ooh! Monkeys! Monkeys!'" He then rushed over to the door and threw it open, The Doctor ran towards it and stopped the monitor "And then, There's that!" He pointed to it, Mike woke up, and sighed "How much noise are you gonna make?" He said as he walked out, Craig gaped at him, "And he can t-talk!" He shouted, The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Look if me and Jack leave, Then things will get a LOT weirder than they are now" The Doctor pleaded, Craig regained his composure "But it was good weird! These Three days have been the weirdest days of my life!" He shouted, The Doctor sighed, and grabbed Craig's shirt by his lapels "SHHH! Really SHH! Oh, I am gonna regret this! First, General background." He headbutted him and they both screamed out in pain, Craig saw each and everyone of the Doctor's faces, He saw Jack running up to the door when Amy and the Doctor were laughing, and he also saw Jack and The Doctor playing around the Console. He gasped "You're a-! From-! And You've got a TAR-!" He stuttered, The Doctor circled a finger around his face "Yes! Eleventh!" The Doctor told him, He then took Craig by the Lapels again "Next, Specific Detail!" He headbutted him again and they screamed out in pain for a second time, This time it showed the Doctor, Jack and Mike falling out of the TARDIS, Mike defying Gravity, The Doctor finding the Advert and their meeting with Craig, "You saw my ad in the window!" He gasped, The Doctor groaned, "I am NEVER doing that again!" He groaned, and switched on his earpiece "So Ponds, Got that data yet?" The Doctor asked, Craig shook his head "That's Amy and Rory Pond!" He covered his mouth with his hand. The Doctor gave Craig a brief round of applause, and then after discussions about psychic help from a cat, Jack came in "So, You've found out then?" Jack asked, Craig nodded, and Jack smiled "Welcome to the Funny farm then" He told him, and walked out.

Craig surmised that the Monitor was non-technological Technology, and after this the Doctor slammed his hand on his mouth and shouted at him to shut up, another time loop came and this time Jack fell to the floor, It was playing havoc with his psychic senses, and Mike reacted in a similar way, but instead ended up burning part of the ceiling with electrical energy, "They're being killed!" Craig eventually got out and the Doctor nodded, and they ran out, To Craig's horror it was Sophie who was supposedly dying up there, They rushed up and inside was what looked like makeshift Dimensional engineering; but in reality was a powerful perception filter, Jack looked around a felt his psychic senses go haywire as he properly entered the room, Craig went wide-eyed "What? But I swear-This has always been a normal flat!" Craig insisted, The Doctor was impressed "This is amazing!" He said, Jack nodded following his thinking "Someone's attempt to BUILD a TARDIS" The Doctor told them, Mike hadn't heard of such a feat, and was awestruck by the Doctor's consensus.

They had no time to properly wander around because a ray of electrical strands was pulling Sophie towards the console, which had 4 orbs or it, The Doctor walked up to a weird thing on the ground He sonicked it causing a Hologram to appear, "Emergency programme" The Doctor commanded "The crews been lost, we're grounded and we need a new pilot, 17 tested 6,727,949,321 subjects remain" The hologram droned on, The Doctor popped, and then started shouting, Jack went to help Sophie from touching the orb. "The Correct pilot has now been found!" The Hologram said, And the Doctor sighed "I knew you were going to say that!" He told him and the Electrical beam let Sophie go, "He means you; Doesn't he Doctor?" Amy asked, Even though she couldn't see the Doctor nodded.

The electrical beam shot out into the Doctor's chest, Slowly pulling the resisting Doctor over to the control panel, "Jack! Stay over there! There's no telling what your powers could do if your hand touches the system!" He strained and tried his best to resist it, He was now just a couple of inches away from the console, and he was pulling his hand back as best as he could, only achieving to pull it back a couple of centimeters.

He explained that basically if his hand touched the control orb, then it was the end of the universe (Yeah, How many times have we heard that phrase?!) And he turned to Craig, He tried his best to try and ask him to place his hand on the orb, and after Craig recalled how the man didn't need his help before, He shook his head "Is that a lie?" He asked, The Doctor groaned "Of course it's a lie!" And Craig shook his head "That's good enough for me! Geronimo!" He shouted before smacking his hand onto the orb, The Electricity started coursing through him and he screamed, The Doctor ran over to him "Craig! Think about why you want to stay! Think about all the reasons you want to stay!" The Doctor shouted and then gave him a slap across the face "Sophie! I Love Sophie! I don't want to leave Sophie!" He shouted and Sophie gasped "I love you too, You idiot!" She smacked her hand on top of his and the machine started to overload, They started asking each other if they mean't it and Everyone got fed up, Including Mike "This place is about to blow, For God's sake; Kiss the Girl!" They all exclaimed and Both Craig and Sophie complied and gave each other a passionate kiss, Then the place started shaking, "Oh for Pete's sake..." Jack said as he Sonic Boomed out of the room taking everyone with him.

He deposited them all outside the flat and Craig and Sophie stood and watched as the upper flat transformed into a pod sort of spaceship which disappeared as quick as it appeared, "How did we get outside so fast?" Craig asked, "Sorry, Needed to get out in a hurry, so a Sonic boom was the only option" Jack explained and they stared at him "Sonic Boom?" Sophie asked, Jack nodded "Yeah, Sonic boom" And to prove it he blasted off at the speed of sound with a gold ring as usual, They stared at the ring "Yeah, My friend Jack? He's a speedy one" The Doctor told them, Mike nodded "I can barely keep up with him" He told them and Sophie and Craig stared at him "What? Oh the talking cat thing. Seriously, just get over it" He snapped.

Craig and Sophie were sitting on the couch having a passionate snog, and The Doctor walked in, as soon as he saw them he quietly turned and placed the keys onto the desk. He was about to walk away "Where are you going?" Sophie asked, She smiled at him "Trying to get away unnoticed?" She asked, The Doctor kicked at the carpet, "Well, You two were busy, and I was just leaving." The Doctor told them, Craig nodded "Well, Thanks for everything" He picked up the keys and handed them to the Doctor "I want you to keep these" He told the Doctor, He smiled "Yeah, cos i may wanna visit" The Doctor joked, and Craig shook his head "No, Remember; I've been inside your head" He finished, and gave the Doctor one last hug, then he walked out.

Again a crack lit up looking eerily like the one from Amy's bedroom wall...

* * *

**AN 2-This took forever to write! I had no idea what to write for a day and how to write it so i took some time off.  
Now you may not agree at the way I've been abusing Jack's Hyper-powers so I'll cut down a little on the sonic booms. Next episode The first part of the series Finale! It's going to definitely be an AU version of it because of Rory still being alive in the story**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	15. The Pandorica Opens

**AN-This is it! Part one of the series Finale! Now these two chapters are going to be AU versions of the episode on account of Rory still being alive, But I'll try to stay true to the storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

River stalked down the hallways of the UK starship, and found an array of paintings, She found one that looked interesting in particular so she took it and rolled it up like a newspaper, She ran down the hallways and stopped when the lights suddenly turned on, She put her hands up when she saw Liz X pointing her dual pistols to her, River asked her if she knew the Doctor and She nodded, Liz then asked her why she was stealing the painting and She handed it to her, She grimaced at the image and let River go.

At Vincent's house he was severely ill and fidgeting, he was screaming no and one of the maids sighed at his painting "It's even worse than the rest of them!" She said, The other maid looked at it and scrunched up her nose "What do you think it is?" She wondered, and it turned out that the picture was of the TARDIS exploding!

Jack was piloting the TARDIS again much to the Doctor's dismay, "Well if you want to go to the oldest planet in the Universe, then you should honestly let me drive!" Jack said flipping another lever, The Doctor shook his head "When have I ever got this Journey wrong?" The Doctor asked him, And Jack looked up "Er, of the 14 times we've went 6 of them" Jack told him. Amy and Rory watched the exchange with amusement, and Mike just shook his head "They've known each other for 329 years and they STILL argue" Mike said, This caused Amy to remember something "If Jack's 457 then how old are you Mike?" Amy wondered and Rory nodded, "I'm turning 248 in a couple of days!" Mike told them, And this caused Rory to nod.

The TARDIS materialised and Jack and The Doctor stopped their bickering, Jack walked towards the doors, "Now there's been Graffiti on the cliff here which has never been translated until today!" The Doctor said, Jack motioned towards the doors "Just open the doors and the Translation circuits will start doing what they were made for!" Jack explained, Rory took Amy's hand and they opened the doors.

On the cliff were the words HELLO SWEETIE, Amy smiled and the Doctor scowled, Jack just chuckled "She will do anything to get your attention" Jack said and Rory just looked on in confusion "She? Who's she? and What does Hello Sweetie mean?" Rory asked and Mike patted his arm, "Trust me, She is someone confusing, Hello sweetie is the Doctors Calling card which he'll always answer and She is River Song" Mike explained in riddles, Rory tried to decipher them but had no chance when Jack and the Doctor stabilized the TARDIS and worked to get to Egypt.

The Doctor found the Roman soldiers acting weird because of Rivers Hallucinogenic Lipstick. One saluted "Hail Caesar! Cleopatra will see you now!" He walked off, Amy was confused "Why do they think You're Caesar?" She asked, The Doctor didn't answer and walked towards the biggest tent he could find, Jack followed and Rory looked at Amy "I hope you don't have any ideas to make me dress up like that" Rory told her and ran after The Doctor.

They walked into the tent to be greeted by a black haired River "Hello Sweetie!" she greeted, and The Doctor scowled "You Graffitied the Oldest cliff in the Universe!" He Chastised, She didn't seem fazed, "You wouldn't answer your phone!" She snapped back, Jack greeted her "Gutsy move River! You're my new hero!" Jack told her, She smiled at his compliment and turned back to the Doctor, "I've found a painting on Starship UK and I didn't know what to make of it" River explained and gestured for a guard to bring the painting forward, The Doctor unrolled it and Found that it was painted by Van Gogh, He grimaced "Looks like old Vinny has sent us a warning" The Doctor explained, and Rory nodded "Back at the caves when we were running from the Silurians, What did you find?" Rory asked, The Doctor pulled out the piece of TARDIS Shrapnel and tossed it to Rory. He eyed the shrapnel and sighed "Suddenly the picture makes more sense" He said:

Painting Depicting the TARDIS blowing up,  
A Piece of Shrapnel from the TARDIS.

Yeah things weren't looking good, They all got on some horses and headed towards the Signal Rivers Handheld was giving her, Which pointed towards stonehenge. The Horses galloped up the hill, Jack running on foot, Sometimes accidently scaring the horses and after twenty minutes they arrived at Stonehenge. The Doctor scanned the Rocks with the Sonic Screwdriver and found some surprising results, He showed Jack and River them and they seemed to be equally surprised by it.

River managed to open the Rock covering the catacombs and they went down into the cave. Outside was an Arm of a Cyberman, And it started twitching...

Down in the Catacombs everyone except Jack took a torch, He lit the cave up with a Fuming hand of hyper energy, They walked down the cave and came across a pair of Huge doors, The Doctor gave Rory the torch and Jack helped him pull the massive plank of wood barricading the door away from it, The Doors slowly opened revealing a room full of pillars and in the Centre the thing of legend; The Pandorica.

Jack walked up to it and scanned it with his Sonic Screwdriver, The yellow light blinking on and off, "This is incredible, Inside theres tonnes of security, Deadlocks, Deadbolts, Dimensional gaps, The bumper pack!" Jack explained and The Doctor took the screwdriver off of him and took a look at them himself "Seems like whoever built this felt that it needed all of the security" He Surmised, and Amy heard something rattling behind her, Rory caught her looking at something and followed her gaze, It was just something scuffling so he looked away.

River scanned all the pillars and realised that a signal was being sent, "These Pillars send a Signal, Most likely a SOS signal to try and rid the intruder from the chamber, I can't begin to imagine how many ships it's summoning" She explained and The Doctor handed Jack's sonic back to him, And went to rush outside "Doctor! Don't they're here!" River urgently called, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Came the Daleks voice "DELETE! DELETE!" Came a Cyberman's and several other voices voiced out "There's Daleks, Cybermen, Ice warriors, Zygons, Sontarans, Sycorax, Silurians..." She Continued listing them, and The Doctor shook his head "There's something they all want; The Pandorica, So; I'll have a little chat with them" They all headed outside and there were loud Sonic waves coming from the ships moving, The Doctor climbed up onto the Catacomb's covering stone, And took out a communicator "Hello everyone! I'm the Doctor, But yeah, you already know that. I have something you all want, The Pandorica, But this is one of the things I know, Also I have no weapons worth a Damn, Just me and My Comrades, I'm sure Jack'll like a word with you too, but first Remember Every black day I ever stopped you, Then, And then! Think about what you've got to lose facing me. Basically, Run along kids!" The Doctor finished and The Ships started retreating creating a brilliant light show in the sky.

The Doctor asked River to go and try to find out some details about those Romans. They seemed to act suspicious and he wanted to find more out about them, She agreed and went off to find the TARDIS. Once she found it, Mike woke up "Oh, It's you." He said, She nodded and started pressing buttons and Pulling Levers, She gracefully took off, and flew into the time vortex.

Jack produced a shield around the area and found that they only had 24 minutes until the ships returned, Judging their speed and distance away from the Pandorica. The Doctor was busy scanning the Pandorica, when the weird looking rings lit up. He heard a series of clicking and hissing sounds "Now you're opening up..." He said as he rushed towards Jack, Amy and Rory were outside, and there was a Loud distinctive screeching noise, Rory stiffened, And started panting "Are you alright?" Amy asked, "I-I Don't know..." His skin started to feel a little bit harder, She shook her head "What's happening?" She asked.

The Doctor stayed in contact with River, who had gotten caught in a Vortex Storm, The Monitor showed Amy's time, and she shook her head "It's taking us to Amy's time!" She exclaimed, Mike was panicking, "Get us out of here!" He demanded and she shook her head "I'm trying!" She cried, The Doctor had heard enough "Mike, stop it! River, Get out of there as fast as possible! You cannot go there!" He shouted and She tried the Navigational controls which sparked in protest, "Goddammit! We need to get out of here!" Mike screamed and tried the Emergency escape, But before he could the Time Rotor stopped moving. They had landed.

River cautiously opened the TARDIS doors, And Mike poked his head out, It was severely Dark, the only light coming from the TARDIS, River pulled a torch from her belt (Or Flashlight, Which ever my fellow Americans like better) And shone it around, She explained the situation to the Doctor, And what she didn't notice was the sudden crack in the Monitor or Zero's voice.

There were two burn marks on the ground, which were in the shape of weird symbols, She told the Doctor about them and his suspicions were raised, He did NOT like the sound of this, River and Mike went to Amy's house, It was something out of a horror movie, No lights were on, and it felt like the house was actually staring at you. The house was empty as they suspected but Mike noticed the Perception filter right away, The Doctor was right when he told the stories of this place, It did feel like you were really vulnerable.

They walked into Amy's room, which was covered in Models and cartoons of her and the Doctor "Oh Doctor..." River said, And Mike looked at the Models and smiled. They searched around, And Mike came across something interesting "Over here River!" He called and she came over "What have you found?" She asked and Mike showed her the book, She smiled it was one about Romans and the like, She took it off of him and started going through the book. She relayed her findings through the Mic and The Doctor heard her, but also a really annoying screeching noise.

Amy was nearly in hysterics, Her fiancee had told her to go before he killed her, She shook her head and hugged him "I'm never leaving you!" She said and Rory couldn't hold it back any longer, She tried kissing him but was stopped by a laser firing into her gut, She twitched a little and then fell back, Rory caught her and started to cry "NOOO!" He cried.

The Doctor was getting really worried, The information was near enough absolute, and all the Soldiers matched the descriptions in the books, The Doctor demanded that she got out of there, and she willingly complied, River and Mike ran back to the TARDIS, and dematerialised, The TARDIS console started heavily sparking, and she told the Doctor about this, which he accused her of driving badly, She just told him that HE taught her how to drive. The Doctor didn't hear anything after that because he was grabbed by two Roman soldiers-Ahem, Nestene Duplicates. The Doctor resisted to little accomplishment, "So plastic huh? Duplicates?" He asked.

The Pandorica started fully opening and for the first time The Doctor could see that it was Just a seat with restraining buckles, He tried struggling against the Nestenes again, But to no avail, The Doctor Heard several teleporting noises behind him and he could instantly tell that the cavalry had arrived "The Pandorica is ready!" The Sontaran shouted, The Doctor shook his head "Ready for what?" The Doctor asked, but he was left even more confused by the next answer, "READY FOR YOU!" The Dalek droned, and the Doctor shook his head "I'm not a danger to you unless I'm in the TARDIS, And I'm not in the TARDIS am I?" The Doctor tried but the Dalek just stayed emotionless and ignorant as ever.

"We'll save the Universe from the Doctor!" The Sontaran shouted, and others in the alien crowd nodded, "SAVE the Universe?!" The Doctor exclaimed, as he struggled against his captors, from putting him in the Pandorica, "A SOLUTION WAS DEVISED FROM THE MEMORIES OF YOUR COMPANION" the Dalek droned, "One thing the Doctor could never resist and we exploited it" The Sontaran sneered, The Doctor sighed "PLEASE! Listen to me! The whole universe would never have existed!" The Doctor tried explaining, "SEAL THE PANDORICA" The Dalek commanded, The cybermen nodded, and the Two parts of the cube started moving again, "LISTEN TO MEEEEEEE!" The Doctor shouted, but was cut off from the doors fully sealing.

Every star in the Universe exploded, Creating the biggest firework show anyone had ever seen, Rory was left sobbing over Amy's dead body, And Jack was still unconscious from the blast off of the Nestene duplicate. River tried piloting the TARDIS with Mike's help, but right now The console was heavily sparking, And Mike had to keep on trying to avoid them, "Emergency landing River!" Mike exclaimed and she nodded, they started getting the wires and connecting them to the door, They managed to open up a section of the console, which the wire was connected to, Mike pressed a couple of switches, The TARDIS started sparking heavily now and the console had burn marks over the Coral lining of it, Mike rushed over to the Door River following, The opened the door to a wall like object.

"I'm sorry my love" River said, "I tried Jack. I tried" They stared backwards and the console sparked once more before actually exploding in a brilliant white light. Back where Rory was the entire area had become quiet. There was just the Earth, Alone for miles upon miles, Everything else; Gone...

* * *

**AN 2-Sorry readers that this is incredibly short, I tried extending it but I failed, Now I couldn't get the Original storyline to work on the account that Rory was still alive. So I just made him the good ol' plastic beforehand.**

**Now next chapter is the Big finale, so yeah...Keep on Rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	16. Finale: The Big bang

**AN-This is it fellow readers! The Big finale, ahem, The Big bang! Now This storylines gonna be a bit different at the end to make the next part of the series...Work. Now Jack and Mike in this one have quite a big part in this next one so yeah, Lets get this series over with. This has been The 1st in the Cosmic series.**

* * *

Quietness. That's all that Jack could hear right now, Apart from the crackling of fire, And a sobbing sound, it sounded like Rory.  
Rory sighed and looked over at Amy's corpse, It looked incredibly peaceful "So here we are, End of the Universe. With no miracle in sight to save us" He sighed, "I could do with a ridiculous miracle right about now" He finished with a sigh.

Jack listened intently until his time sense went haywire, Someone was traveling with a vortex manipulator again! There was a buzz sound and The Doctor appeared dressed in his normal Tweed Blazer, His normal trousers and braces, but he was carrying a mop for some reason, and he was wearing a fez, "Rory!" He stared at Amy's quote un quote Dead body and smiled "Listen she's not dead! Well, she is dead but you'll figure something out" He realised something "Oops!" He said and disappeared again, Rory looked flabbergasted "Doctor! Doctor!" He called, and The Doctor reappeared minus the mop, "Now you need to get me out of the Pandorica" The Doctor said, Rory furrowed his eyebrows, "But you're not in the Pandorica" Rory said puzzled The Doctor nodded "Well, I'm not now but i was back then" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver "Now, It's pretty easy, All you need to do is point" He pointed it at Rory "And press" He finished pressing the button making the buzzing noise.

Rory took the Screwdriver and Jack started to stir, "Man, That was even worse than the time I got Dragon Blight..." Jack said as he sat up, he rubbed his head and stared at Amy's "Dead" body, he looked at Rory "Oh, Rory...What did you do..." Jack asked, and he walked up to him, "I heard the conversation with the Doctor, and you better release him from the Pandorica" Jack explained and Rory nodded, and they headed down to the Catacombs, they walked up to the Pandorica and Rory looked at the half destroyed aliens.

"Oh don't worry they're just echoes, they're completely harmless. If not just a bit scary" Jack explained, and they walked up towards the Pandorica Jack nodded and Rory pulled out the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver and the two of the faces of the Pandorica slowly slid open, and the Doctor looked flabbergasted "How did you do that?" He asked, Jack stepped forward "He used a future version of Your sonic" Jack explained, and Rory held it up, The Doctor slowly stepped forward and tapped the duplicate with his own and The Duplicate sparked. Rory went wide eyed, "Interesting. It was packed with temporal energy. Ooh, That's nice! I have a future!" The Doctor smirked, And Jack sighed "Doctor, we have a problem. The temporal blast has nullified some of my Hyper powers" Jack told him, The Doctor turned, And nodded.

They all conversed The Doctor trying to get Jack to try several powers, The Hyper ray was nullified, And the Hyper Blast. His elemental abilities were gone too, and He couldn't fly, Jack only had his speed on the ground. If he wanted to travel through the time vortex, He would need to find a decent stretch of land to perform a sonic boom.

The Doctor noticed something; Amy wasn't with them "Amy? Where's Amy?" The Doctor asked, Jack sighed and Rory's face fell, They all went outside and the Doctor found the Blanket, He pulled the top off of it and There was Amy's body. He sighed "Oh Rory..." The Doctor said, Rory sighed and shook his head "Is there anything you can do?" Rory pleaded and The Doctor nodded "Yeah, If I had the time" The Doctor stated simply, Rory's face severely fell and he felt anger building up, "THE TIME?!" He demanded, Jack just face-palmed, The Doctor was gonna get it this time! "Do you know how many people never existed? Your Girlfriend isn't the most important thing in the universe!" The Doctor sneered, Rory has had enough, He pulled the Doctor to make him face him, And then he gave him a good Punch in the jaw. Jack grimaced and let out a laugh when the Doctor popped back up "Welcome back Rory! Just had to be sure!" he cracked his jaw back into place "Well come on! Let's go down stairs! And bring Amy!" The Doctor ordered, Rory just stood there stupefied, Didn't he just smash his face in?

Rory got downstairs and found The Doctor next to the Pandorica, Jack came in afterwards carrying Amy, He knew the Doctor's plan and he was sure, after a really long time, That the Pandorica could bring her back to life. Jack handed Amy to the Doctor and he pushed her carefully into the Pandorica. Rory's eyes went wide and he looked at Jack, who was Just helping the Doctor strap her in, He went forward "What are you doing?" Rory asked with major concern, The Doctor looked at him with sympathy "If she stays in the Pandorica, It'll lock on to her living DNA, Because she's only Mostly dead, It'll force her to stay alive. But erm...It'll take a long time to get her back to full health" Jack explained, And The Doctor nodded, "And by long you mean...?" Rory asked, The Doctor sighed and started calculating in his head, Jack just sighed sadly, Rory would not like the answer. The Doctor nodded and sighed "2000 years" The Doctor explained, Rory's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "2000 Years?!" he exclaimed and The Doctor nodded.

Jack found something in the Debris, and sighed "Of all the things I could find; Is a Vortex Manipulator?!" He shouted, The Doctor turned to him and smiled "It's the best we got Jack, Let's set the co-ordinates for 2000 years from now" The Doctor said as he wrapped on the Manipulator around his arm, Jack sighed and nodded, "Alright, Put your hand there" The Doctor indicated for the manipulator and Rory sighed heavily "Don't worry. She'll be safe. No-one can get in this thing, Apart from Jack maybe but at the Moment he hasn't got too many powers" The Doctor explained, Rory started pacing, and he turned to the Doctor "You got in, and the way you're talking you're sounding like Jack can get in too" Rory demanded, The Doctor sighed and shook his head "There's only one of me and Jack. I checked...Unless Jack has any clones that I don't know about" The Doctor explained and looked at Jack skeptically, Jack chuckled "That was back on Gallifrey Doctor, We tried the cloning experiment, but killed all the clones afterwards. They Didn't have Hyper-synthesis anyway" Jack chuckled and put his hand back on to the Vortex Manipulator.

The Doctor was starting to grow impatient, They had an argument and The Doctor asked him why he had to be so human, "Because right now I'm not" Rory replied, The Doctor nodded and started to type in the co-ordinates, "Alright, Now listen to me. You're plastic, I don't know how long you'll last, You're not indestructible, and You're not impenetrable, so any damage is permanent. So for Gods sake stay out of-" There was a buzz and he and Jack was Gone.

Amelia (Little Amy) was walking about the Museum, After losing her Aunt, she stayed until night, The entire place was near enough pitch black, and she stepped and tripped over some model penguins "Sorry!" She exclaimed, and she turned her gaze to something else. There was a Huge snarling polar bear and for some reason; A stone Dalek. She walked over to the Artifact that was the Pandorica and walked under the rope, The letter was more visible now _Stick around Pond _The Letter said and she frowned at it, she stepped closer and placed her hand onto the Pandorica, She Jumped when the Middle split to reveal a rather mad looking woman "Okay, kid. This is where it gets complicated" Amy (Older Amy) Said and she tried to stand but ended up crumpling to the ground in a gasping heap "Are you okay?" Amelia asked, Amy nodded and sat up "The Doctor said I needed to rest, Left a message in my head like an Answer machine" She said.

Something caught Amy's eye, It was a Man dressed suspiciously like Rory A monologue started playing "In The Battle of britain the weird man was said to have hauled out the Pandorica and it was found in the morning unscathed. The man was nowhere to be seen, The scientists believed he perished the night of the fire, But as always; we remember the weird man who was always guarding the Pandorica, never leaving it's side." The Monologue finished and Amy felt a tear slide down her cheek "(Rory. Oh, Rory)" She mumbled to herself.

There was a sudden whirring from behind them and Amy turned to find the Stone Dalek moving, she pushed Amelia behind her back "EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek cried out, There was a sudden buzz and Jack and the Doctor appeared "Ah, A Dalek." Jack said with a little bit of amusement in his voice, The Doctor walked over to Amy and smiled, She hugged him and Much to Jack's delight, He could produce a small shield, The Dalek tried to fire it's weapons, but failed "STILL RECHARGING" The Dalek droned, The Doctor nodded and Amy sighed.

There was a sudden bang from the end of the hallway, and There stood a man, he was holding a torch shining it at them "What's going on here?" He shouted and the Dalek turned, "DROP THE WEAPON!" The Dalek ordered, The man stood rigid and The Doctor shook his head "No! No! Scan the device, You know you don't have the power to attack!" The Doctor pleaded, there was a whirring as the Dalek complied and it came off as harmless "You think so?" The man said, and the front half of his hand opened up and revealed a gun nozzle, It fired causing the Dalek to scream out a shut down.

The man appeared to be Rory, and since he and Amy hadn't seen each other for 2000 years, They had one of the biggest snogs you'll ever see, Jack looked on amused as the Doctor tried to break them apart, and he flat out laughed when Amelia asked for a drink "Oh, It's all about mouths today isn't it?!" The Doctor asked, The dalek started re-restoring and they all ran out, The Doctor found a fez on the way and he plopped it on his head, Jack tried really hard not to laugh when he picked up a mop too.

Rory looked at him and remembered something "WAIT!" The Doctor turned around "The mop-That's how you looked 2000 years ago!" The Doctor smiled, so he'd got the image right then. He turned to Amelia "And how did you know to come here?" He asked, She put her hand inside her inner pocket and pulled out a leaflet, with a note attached to it. "Ah my handwriting!" The Doctor exclaimed and rushed to get a duplicate of the leaflet and a blank sticky note, he disappeared.

He reappeared at the fire where Rory was sitting in dispair "Rory! She's not dead! Well, she is dead but you'll figure something out!" He looked at the mop "oops!" he cried and re-entered the co-ordinates, and he reappeared at the museum, Amy and Rory looked on flabbergasted and Jack was laughing, They glared at him. The Doctor slid the mop in-between the handles and repeated the process with the Co-ords again. Amelia tugged on Amy's jacket "How can he do that? Is he magic?" She asked, Jack shook his head.

The Doctor reappeared at the fire and he smiled "You need to get me out of the Pandorica" The Doctor told the past Rory, He furrowed his eyebrows "But you're not in the Pandorica" He said, The Doctor shook his head "Well, I'm not now, But I was back then." The Doctor explained, and Rory nodded slowly, He pulled out the sonic and handed it to Rory, he gave the instructions to him, and then disappeared, he reappeared in the Museum and Amy had had enough "What is that? How're you doing that?" She asked, the Doctor smirked, "Vortex Manipulator; Very bad for you, I'm trying to give it up" He said, they started up the stairs, And he paused "WAIT!" He ordered and they all stopped "Now I don't have the Sonic" He said, Jack sighed "Got one of my own you know. And Two marks above yours" Jack bragged and the Doctor rolled his eyes and entered the co-ordinates again.

He reappeared at the fire and pointed at the screwdriver "And when you're done, Leave my screwdriver in her top pocket" He asked and repeated the process once more, he reappeared earlier in the day and grabbed a glass, Well more like snatched it, off of Past Amelia. He then reappeared at the museum in the present and handed the cup to Amelia "Drink up!" He said and ran towards Amy, He reached into her pocket and pulled out his screwdriver, then headed up the stairs.

Amelia disappeared and Rory started calling her, Jack shook his head "She's gone. The Universe has been erased and now time's falling apart. We're in the eye and it's slowly closing" Jack told him sadly, They all headed up the stairs until Jack appeared at the top of the stairs, All burned and bruised. He stumbled for a second before flat-out falling down the stairs, Jack winced at his future self "Ouch. And I have to deal with that soon" He shuddered, The Doctor walked over to him and crouched, Jack suddenly got up and whispered something in the Doctor's ear, and then collapsed to the ground, Amy sighed and shook her head "Is he...Dead?" She asked, Jack nodded solemnly and they headed up the stairs "We've got 12 minutes" The Doctor said, and Rory and Amy went wide eyed, "12 MINUTES?!" They exclaimed and the Doctor nodded "Oh you can do loads in twelve minutes! You can take a quick bath, Write a poem, suck a mint" he said, "Yeah, I think they get it Doctor." Jack said and they all headed up stairs.

Once they got to a hatch Jack worked to get it unlocked, Considering he had the better Sonic screwdriver, he unlocked it quickly. They pulled themselves through the hatch and light bursted through the hole, Amy and Rory raised an eyebrow but followed them up. There they were on the rooftop, and they saw a golden sphere of energy, Jack sighed as he knew what it was, The two pieces of evidence; It wasn't that hard to put the pieces together. The Doctor sniffed as he saw the globe and he questioned it "So if all the stars in the solar system blew up, Then what is that?" he pointed towards it, Amy scoffed "It's the sun" She said, And the Doctor shook his head and tore a satellite dish away from a pole, "I'm looking for a blowing up TARDIS, But if that's a sun, Then this is the noise it's making right now" The Doctor said and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it, The TARDIS's Vworping sound filled the area, and Jack stiffened "(I'm sorry my Love, I'm Sorry Jack)" The voices sounded Like Mike's and Rivers, Judging by the way Rory furrowed his brow too, He must've heard it "Doctor I'm sorry but there's something else..." Rory started, But Amy shook her head "I can't hear anything!" She exclaimed and Rory rolled his eyes and pointed to his head "Trust the Plastic." He said, She nodded and Jack grabbed the Doctor's wrist and started entering Co-ordinates, and after a small struggle on the Doctor's part they disappeared.

Time looped over and over again, and on the third time, Jack and The Doctor appeared "Honey, I'm home" He said, River put her hands on her hips and sighed "What time do you call this?" She asked and Jack went and hugged Mike picking him up, and putting his paw on the manipulator, River put her hand on it and they all teleported back to the roof.

Jack felt strength return to him as he landed back on the roof, He felt that he could fly again, He looked at River "First thing's first, but what in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" She asked and The Doctor smiled happily "It's a fez. I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool." Amy looked at River and Jack knew what she was about to do so he arched backwards, She grabbed the hat and tossed it in the air, Before River shot it though, Jack flew and caught it, using a Sonic boom to aid him of course, Amy scowled at him and he gave a sweet smile, He handed it back to The Doctor and he put a shield around it.

They talked about Rory being a good nestene duplicate but they were cut off when the Stone Dalek started flying upwards, The Doctor used the satellite dish as a shield as it shot it's death ray at them, and when they were back under the hatch, The Doctor handed Jack the Manipulator. Mike was in his pearl form so he couldn't really speak, and They ran downstairs.

They conversed about something which the Doctor called Big Bang two. River argued that if the Pandorica couldn't bring back a dalek entirely, Then it was surely going to fail at bringing back The universe. The Doctor shook his head, and sighed "Relight the-" He was pushed out of the way just in time to see Jack hit by the Dalek's death ray. Jack crumpled to the ground and before the Doctor or anyone could do anything, He teleported away. The Doctor was feeling really Angry. Jack was the closest friend he'd ever have, and the Dalek took him away from him. He ordered everyone down stairs and asked River for her blaster, She gave it to him begrudgingly and they all retreated.

When they were downstairs they heard the Dalek scream and then a few minutes later The Doctor came downstairs with a fiery look in his eyes, He tossed the blaster back to River and before anyone could ask a question he headed for the room where the Pandorica was. It was there but nothing could be said for the other artifacts, they were all gone. Wiped from history. Jack lay exhausted in the Pandorica with his yellow bulbed sonic in his hand. River tried scanning the Pandorica, But saw that the Isomorphic seal was on, She sighed and asked the Doctor for his, He ignored her and scanned it himself.

River sighed and sat down next to Amy and Rory, everything was going fine until the Doctor came running in, The pandorica started shaking, and it shot up into the sky, Jack started piloting it as best as he could into the explosion, He sent a telepathic message to all of them _GERONIMO! _They smiled and wished him luck. He flew into the heart of the explosion and a brilliant golden wave shot out, and then reversed, Everything started to reverse...

Jack woke up on the TARDIS, He heard Amy and The Doctor talking, He watched himself go up the stairs chuckling, "I survived then...I Love it when I do that" He sighed happily but his face fell when he heard that sound that was always associated with a crack opening, he looked back and saw the crack closing. He called to the Doctor who looked but disregarded him, and His timestream started reversing again, This time he landed in the street where he stayed at Craig's.

He looked over and found Amy retreating, he called to her but she ignored him too, He heard that same noise and he looked behind himself to see another crack closing. He sighed, this was gonna be a long rewind. The next location was when he was in the Oxygen factory and he saw himself having a mental battle with the angel, he pulled out his screwdriver and started scanning the area, he nodded and walked off.

The final place which the rewind took him, was to Moga village. He heard a boom and saw himself taking off. He looked and saw Penny flabbergasted, and he walked up to her "This is just a rewind. My whole life being deleted..." He said as he walked past, Penny looked around as if she heard something, but again disregarded it as hearing things.

He rewound again and found himself in pitch black...

* * *

**AN 2-That's it! That's the end of series five! The rewind has taken place, where will Jack wake up? Stay tuned and look for the second in the Cosmic series. I thank anyone and everyone who stuck until the end, and I hope you enjoyed my first developed fan fiction.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers and Adios!**

**~Jack1191**


	17. Authors Note

**Author's note: Okay, now the story's finished, look out for the sequel, The big rewind. I am so glad to finish my first major story and hope that all who read it enjoyed it.**

**Now the last reference in the final part of the rewind, Is basically part of the final chapter of the Hunter's series The New Hunter story. Penny is the Guild sweetheart, and I couldn't be bothered to keep on writing the gargantuan name, so I just gave her one of my own. She'll be seen later in the series and I hope to develop the character further.**

**Stats  
****Total word count: 55,819  
Chapters: 16  
Time taken: two weeks and two days.**

**Now if you want to make any requests for any types of stories involving my OC, Send me a Private message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers and Thank you once again for taking your time to read this story!  
~Jack1191**


End file.
